Shinju Katsumi: Pearl of the Hidden Mist
by SliverOfSilver88
Summary: My sensei was Hoshigaki Kisame, wielder of the sword Samehada, and his was none other than the Demon of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza. SuigetsuxOc. minor GaaraxOc.
1. Shinju Katsumi

_Konnichiwa, everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of Shinju Katsumi, Pearl of the Mist. I am SliverOfSilver88, lover (usually) of yaoi (especially Kakashi/Iruka and Naruto/Gaara), rabid fangirl, and the writer of this story. Despite my usual taste for the whacky, un-canon pairings, I have made this young girl's ninja life as accurate as I can to the actual series. The ultimate pairing is Katsumi/Suigetsu, but I'm thinking of adding others along the way._

_Just remember, this is fandom. It's not really serious. I have artistic license._

_Enjoy, and review! This is my first story_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… or any of the characters. They are playthings that I have borrowed from the almighty Kishimoto-sama_

****

**Shinju Katsumi**

Admittedly, we really shouldn't have liked each other.

My sensei was Hoshigaki Kisame, wielder of the sword Samehada, and his was none other than the Demon of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza, wielder of the sword Zanbatō.

Kisame-sensei was a good master. He was polite and formal, no matter the occasion, and I cannot remember the last time he was angry at me. I didn't care that he looked like a giant shark, as long as he taught me everything he knew about water jutsu and the use of katanas in battle. I actually think the blue-skinned look suits him, especially when he's underwater. He looks at home – a true member of the Country of Water. I think he appreciated me for that.

Momochi-san I didn't think was all that terrifying. They called him the Demon of the Bloody Mist because he killed the whole generation of graduated shinobi, even though he hadn't passed the academy tests. I still, to this day, think that Kisame-sensei could have beaten him if he had had the chance. It was interesting that my master was usually so laid back, but loved to fight more than anything else. Despite this, he was very rarely provoked into verbal argument. Not even by mentions of his 'strangely-coloured' skin. The only time I have ever seen him angry, and I mean apoplectic, is when Zabuza caught Suigetsu showing me where his sensei kept Zanbatō when not in use, and responded with little less than homicidal rage. Haku, who I had always gotten along with, was all that managed to stop him as he surrounded us with his fascinating ice-barriers and protected us from harm. Zabuza smashed and hammered away at the reflective walls as Haku went to get my master.

When usually placid people get angry, it is almost always frightening. I'm a Mist kunoichi. I don't scare easily. But my heart had never pounded so hard in my life. Kisame and Zabuza were facing off, their giant, coveted swords drawn and held ready. Suigetsu was biting his lip with teeth not unlike my own – sharp and devilish. Fitting, really, because he was fast becoming known as the next Demon of the Mist. He was watching intently as the older men exchanged soft, hostile words before coming together with a clash of swords, one meant for cutting, the other for shaving. Suigetsu turned to me, swearing.

"Ahh, Katsumi-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't think he'd catch us." His silver hair glinted off the ice mirrors that had us trapped. Suigetsu and I tried to keep a sense of formality when others were around. I called him either 'san' or 'kun', depending on my mood, but I was always chan to him. Always. There had never been any exception. The irony is clear to me sometimes, because even Suigetsu seems more polite than me, and I am the one who is trained under Hoshigaki-sensei.

I told Suigetsu that he was a lousy ninja for not checking for traps as simple as wires, and we got into a shouting match – something all too common between us despite how much we cared. I was surprised to see that our yells had distracted the two older men, and they had both stopped, watching us.

Now as much as I like Suigetsu, he really isn't the sharpest sword in the set. I did not let on I knew we had stopped the fight between our senseis. I think it pleased Kisame to see me being harsh to his own rival's subordinate. Zabuza looked annoyed that I seemed to be winning.

"Haku. Let them go. I have to punish my student," Zabuza growled through the bandages over his mouth. Honestly, I was at a loss as to why he wore them. I displayed my sharp teeth wherever I went. In Kirigakure they were as common as freckles, and I was proud of them, just like I was proud of my sensei's gills. Haku's serene smile spread across his face as he released the barriers and Zabuza dragged Suigetsu away from me. We were still yelling at each other as Momochi-san made his hand seals and teleported away.

Kisame's lip twitched. "I wanted to fight him, Shinju Katsumi. You almost gave me a reason. Now that I am denied my chance, it will mean extra hours in the water for you. I won't even break the ice for you. Samehada wanted a real fight, and won't appreciate something so trivial."

I was only young back then – around eight – but I was going to travel to Konoha for my exams in a couple of weeks. Usually the elementary hate for the Village Hidden in the Leaves was enough to keep me and my people away, but really there was nothing I could do if my sensei wanted me to go. I wasn't sure who was going to be on my team, because I was kept away from most average shinobi, Kisame having decided that I was too far above them. My rivals were the subordinates of my master's rivals. Suigetsu was the only person my age I ever associated with, and even that was forbidden. I think Kisame-sensei knew that I was crushing on him, and he was merciful, because he knew that I could easily become the next Scourge of the Mist, and I would ultimately beat any Demon that came along. My feelings for the water-moon orphan would not get in the way of my work. It was Kirigakure first, my master second, my way of the ninja third, and then anything else that mattered in my life could take its place after that.

Looking around my village as we made our way out and into the training grounds, I reflected how vicious even our civilians were. We have a Kage – the Mizukage, and he serves us well as a leader… most of the time. I tend to think that Kisame-sensei would be better at the job than he is. I've told my sensei this countless times, but all he does is laugh and make me train harder. I see him smiling though, and it's nice to know I make my blue master happy. My parents had been killed a while ago. I had stopped caring by now. I have no pictures of them, and very few happy memories. We were shinobi, we were a _family_ of shinobi, and my family of water-technique-using shinobi was murdered by bastards from Lightning country. Between the countries of Lightning and Fire, I am filled with so much hate. I will only ever love the water, because that's what I was born to do.

Kisame-sensei takes me to a large lake, covered in ice about a metre and a half thick. He tells me to break it, that he won't do it for me anymore, because I had been caught with someone I shouldn't have anything to do with. Kisame-sensei tells me that he was more disappointed that it was not an assassination attempt. He would have awarded full marks, otherwise. I believe he was bothered not so much that I was with Suigetsu – who he considers an extreme waste of time – but that I managed to get myself caught. I realise how embarrassing it must have been, and I promise myself I will work harder.

My sensei has exceptional chakra-levels, as well as extraordinary strength and agility. I too, have an overwhelming amount of chakra – almost as much as him even at my age – and my strength and speed – although no match for him – is more than enough to beat any others I had been pitted against. Suigetsu, I had never fought before, but I had seen him train. I wonder if I could beat him or not. Realistically, he had a real chance, but in my head, I liked to think I could be unbeatable just like my master.

He will not help me break the ice, so I form seals with my hands – the shark seals he himself had created during an experimental time just after he had accomplished Jounin level. I focus my chakra into my left – and weaker – hand and plunge it through the frozen water. It cut through easily; with the jutsu I had used (Splinter Shark Ice Knuckle Technique), which had raised five deadly spikes along the lines of my knuckles. They retracted back into my skin as I let the jutsu go, and I dived through the hole I had created.

Just as I hit the water, I felt the kekkei genkai take effect. My legs were forming into one single limb; flaps of skin were opening on my sides – gills, of course and a tail. What else? My ears were growing, getting finned. My fingers were joined by webs like duck's feet. I swore in an oddly echoing voice underwater – I had been trying to control the _Suiei Sakanabeiru_ (Swimming Fishtail) bloodline-limit since I had first activated it, almost two months ago. No matter my best attempts though, I transformed whenever I was fully submerged. Kisame-sensei advises me that this is dangerous, because I will rely on it too much if I can't control its use: if I learn to fight without it underwater, than I can use it as a trump-card when I really need it. My hair, once blond, is now bluey-green, but my eyes stay the same. The hitai-ate I wore around the top of my thigh was now around the end of my tail, just above the fins. My loose robe was floating about my torso, but the bandages and green skirt that I had been wearing on my lower half was completely busted by my heavy fish-half.

Kisame-sensei joined me in the water, his own loose black robe drifting about him as he looked at me and shook his head. Samehada was still on his back – no doubt he was paranoid leaving it now because the location of Zanbatō had been discovered and leaked by no one other than his own student. "You failed again," he told me plainly.

"Hai," I answered shamefully, hanging my head. It struck me that because he had called off training earlier, I was not prepared to get redressed from after my training. Once I broke the water again I would revert back to my original shape, because I could not control my ability. It wouldn't have mattered so much if I was a male, or if Kisame-sensei wasn't one, but as it was, the only one who dared choose Hoshigaki the shark-man was a five year old girl. Briefly I wondered if he had ever resented my gender. I liked to think he enjoyed my company regardless. Once we both took breaks from ninja activity, he often treated me to civilian things like ramen and even sushi, on occasion. He has no family, and sometimes I sense he is lonesome. I talk more outside of training, preferring to stay focused and on task while learning under Kisame-sensei, and for a moment, the blood-spilling I may have done that day doesn't seem so bad. My sensei is polite, but when he fights, he fights to the death. Overkill might actually be a word that strolled hand in hand with Hoshigaki Kisame. He delights in shaving his victims with Samehada, and laughs while amputating the arms and legs before watching and waiting for them to die due to internal bleeding or blood loss. I share his sadistic tendencies, despite what is considered healthy.

We spend the next five and a half hours training non-stop. My muscles were already aching from being used so extensively before, and this did not help them in the slightest. I fought off watery shockwaves, dodged blows from a giant sword, and swam laps around the lake with sharks snapping at my fins. I was covered in bruises thanks to the time when I was forced to dart upwards, away from the water beasts, and smashed against the ice. All in all, I completed it to his satisfaction, and so eventually, he let me go.

As I had expected, getting out of the water was somewhat of a hassle clothing-wise. Not an inch of me touched the air for fear of being exposed to my twenty-five year old sensei. I was only young, but it was still weird. Most eight-year-olds, seriously, were not so self-conscious. But I was not most eight-year-olds, was I?

Kisame-sensei took pity on me and shrugged off his long robe, revealing a bare blue torso and thin long pants underneath. He smiled nicely and gave it to me to wear as I climbed out of the ice hole.

"Arigatou, Kisame-sensei."

"But of course, Katsumi-chan."

I wanted to go back to my family's house that was left to me as the soul survivor of the Shinju Clan and have a hot shower. Most mothers exclaimed how wrong it was that I lived all by my self, but it didn't really bother me. I practiced my Swimming Fishtail in the bathtub quite happily. I paid my respects to Kisame-sensei, and thanked him for the extra training session. He offered to buy me dinner but I refused, returning home and promising to wash and then to bring his robe back the next day.

While hanging out the robe and my own garments on the clothes line in the snow, I caught sight of a purple flash to my right. "Sui-kun, you _are _a lousy ninja."

He sighed, revealing himself and standing next to me. He was covered in bruises from head to toe, and there were cuts across his cheek and on his arm. Zabuza had been less than kind.

"I'm having dinner with you again," he told me. Despite his tough demeanor, and the fact that I _knew _he could defend himself well enough, he seemed to get lonely a lot, and sometimes I wondered whether it was me or my cooking he was so devoted to. Not that I minded the company – no not at all. I was eight, he was nine, we were both orphaned and meant to stay away from each other. We really couldn't help it.

"Don't Momochi-san and Haku-kun wonder where you get to? It doesn't look like he was kind to you this evening."

Suigetsu grunted and shrugged his shoulders. "Zabuza doesn't care. How was Hoshigaki-san?"

"I only just finished then," I told him. "We were working on my…."

"Yes?"

"My chakra control," I said, pretending to be embarrassed.

"What! But your control is perfect!" he shouted disbelievingly, grabbing the last bit of washing and hanging it on the clothes line. Suigetsu turned to look at me as if I was crazy.

"Obviously Kisame-sensei doesn't think so."

"That's -" Suigetsu shook on the milk crate he had been standing on so he could reach. A massive crack had split the silence in two. Suigetsu and I looked at each other – a fight!

We leapt over the wall of my Clan's compound. I poured chakra into my feet as I scooted over the slippery rooftops, following the source of the fighting. When I found it I was surprised to say the least – the Kaguya Clan were fighting the Kirigakure's shinobi hoard, all on their own. I was confused. The Kaguya's were a bloodthirsty bunch, but it never occurred to me that they would turn on their own village. Kisame-sensei was down there, as were the other Seven Shinobi Swordsmen…. No. Zabuza and Haku were nowhere to be seen. Neither was Suigetsu. Where was he? The boy had been right behind me a second ago.

Kisame-sensei had blood all over him as he slashed and shaved and absorbed the enemy's chakra with faithful Samehada. He seemed to be licking the red liquid gleefully off his face. This would have intimidated most, but not me.

I performed the necessary seals before unleashing _Suiton: Bakusui Shōha_, and a whole flood of water erupted out of nowhere, surprising everyone except for Kisame-sensei and a couple of others, who had seen me and predicted my movements. I realised that it was an obvious move, and that I would have to think with more wisdom if I wanted to continue living in the ninja business.

Despite my obviousness, most of the Kaguya were submerged, and many of them were climbing out of the water, struggling to stand at least for a moment before my sensei and the others cut them down. I dived, conscious of what was going to happen as soon as the tips of my toes joined the rest of me beneath the surface.

Three seconds below.

One…

Two…

Three…

And no change! Kisame-sensei would be so proud!

The euphoria was short lived. Seconds after I had laughed with pride and fulfillment, my tail, ears, webs and gills revealed themselves. I decided to make the most of it, and leapt out of the water behind people, breaking their necks and leaving them to sink back beneath the cold water I had unleashed upon them.

Once again I made the mistake of using a familiar pattern. Most of the adult Kaguya's had known my father – the second last of the Shinju – and so had learnt to combat my techniques. They also had the benefit of having seen the form before, whereas if I was to fight somewhere else, in a different country, I'd have a good chance of surprise.

A Kaguya had grabbed me as I leapt behind what I thought was the real thing. I swore as my hands closed on a water-clone and a hand with giant bone-claws sprouting from the tips was held at my throat. His hesitation was what killed him. I pulled out one of my kunais from my holster and stabbed him with it. The first time made him let go of me, the second slit his throat.

Kisame-sensei got to him a second after he splashed into the water. We shared a glance, and I could have sworn he was checking if I was okay, but he couldn't have been. We were fighting. There was nothing keeping us on the same side except our hitai-ates. I hated to admit it to myself, but he would kill me if we were presented as opponents on the battlefield.

He was gone as soon as he came. The Kaguya's were dropping like flies. Their pathetic attempt to take over my Village was failing miserably. At this rate, there would be none left at all.

And then I heard a shout of fear that was chillingly familiar. It was Suigetsu.

I know that my village comes first. I know that I am meant to serve and protect my sensei; but I am realistic. I know that he doesn't need my protection, and I know that I'd only get in his way. I am also aware that its completely impossible that any Kaguya will be left after my sensei and the other Mist ninja get through with them. I gave them five minutes. Knowing my first duties would be safe, I set off to Suigetsu.

I proceeded with caution, my anxiety growing with every trap I deflected, dodged and destroyed. I could smell the pure-water smell that was Suigetsu. He had come this way, and I think he was trailing someone. Perhaps they had gotten into a fight and he was kidnapped. I tried to reason with myself that perhaps it was just his sensei he had gone looking for, but Zabuza and Haku had appeared to have gone in a different direction, for their scents were not with Suigetsu's. I started to notice another smell as I continued on: the smell of something evil, definitely. There was someone – something – following Suigetsu as well as me. Fear caused my heart to smash against my ribcage. I didn't want Suigetsu dead. He was so good to me. A companion, a friend. I had only known him a year and a half, and in my mind it was too short, although that was a real achievement. Despite what we had both been through, we weren't dead. I needed him to stay alive. We were rivals.

For a day and a half I followed the scent of Suigetsu, and at last stumbled upon a solemn scene, where a handsome young boy was staring at Kirigakure from the top of a cliff. He held a small flower in his hand. With a jolt I realised that he was Kaguya – he would be the only one left. Like me. He looked upset, and I had half a mind to comfort him, but Suigetsu was nowhere to be seen, and so I must assume that he was dead and this boy had killed him.

Just as I was formulating a plan, I saw a tall, pale man with black hair stalk up behind the boy and lay a hand on his shoulder. This was the evil – but not unpleasant – smell I had experienced yesterday. It filled the air around him like a poison, and despite my learnings and experiences, I was scared. I thought I knew who it was: one of the three legendary sannin, Orochimaru. Even Kisame-sensei had mentioned him before, and seemed to have some degree of respect for him, even if he was Konoha-born.

I chose to watch quietly. Kisame-sensei had taught me to be careful, and I was honouring that lesson. Zabuza must have neglected his pupil though, for out of a pond behind them emerged Suigetsu, leaping at the boy and the other man, his teeth bared and kunai ready. I watched, wincing and worrying terribly as Suigetsu was cast off easily and the other boy turned to fight him, his bones poking from his skin in the shapes of swords and daggers.

"Wait," Orochimaru said suddenly. "Don't kill him. I need to know something first."

He stalked over to Suigetsu, who was lying bleeding on the ground. The water-moon orphan spat at him. "I'm not telling you anything about my village!"

Orochimaru waved the defiant statement away for someone who cared. He leant closer and asked, "How did you disguise your chakra signature from me?"

Suigetsu remained quiet, glaring with ocean-green eyes at the dangerous snake sannin. Orochimaru tried three more times. I was proud of Suigetsu. He didn't crack once – not mentally, anyway. The sickening sound of his wrist under Orochimaru's foot made my stomach lurch. I knew he was too strong for me. There was nothing I could do. Kisame-sensei no doubt could defeat this long-haired felon. But not me. Not yet.

I could only watch in horror as Orochimaru pulled a scroll from his back and wrapped up my friend so that I could only see his feet. The Kaguya boy was watching everything quietly, and as Orochimaru left, the soul survivor looked up at me, straight into my eyes. I didn't move. I stayed stony, but my heart jumped.

And then they were gone, and with it, my best friend, my rival, my love.


	2. Leaving Kirigakure

_As you can see, this chapter is slightly shorter than the last, but the next one is a nice, good length._

_Disclaimer: I do not, more's the pity, own Naruto, or any of its characters. They all belong to Kishimoto-sama._

**Leaving Kirigakure**

I never imagined my sensei to really care. I didn't. I didn't expect him to sit with me as I let every tear I had held pent up for so long go free. I wasn't just crying for Suigetsu, I was crying for everyone I had killed, my parents, and everyone that I would kill throughout the course of my life. Kisame-sensei watched me quietly, and said he understood. I doubted he did. Nothing ever got to him. Ever. But I accepted his words, because I needed to. When offered comfort by someone you felt you had let down and embarrassed – everything he had taught me had amounted to nothing! I couldn't save my Suigetsu - you accepted it, otherwise you'd go mad.

"Katsumi-chan, if you were faced with Orochimaru, then you would have met the same fate as Suigetsu-kun," he told me, doing something I never would have expected: hugging me.

The end suffix on his name released untold gratitude. No matter how much of a freak people said he was, Hoshigaki Kisame was a valuable asset to Kirigakure, and could be to anyone, as long as they gave him a god-damned chance. No one knew how truly great he was, because if you were different then you did not deserve recognition. At that moment I hated everyone in Kirigakure, except for him. I hated Zabuza most of all, and even felt anger towards dear, sweet Haku. They had just deserted Suigetsu. They wouldn't care if they learnt what happened to him. Zabuza needed to respect his responsibilities, and Haku needed to grow a bloody spine!

"Kisame-sensei?"

"Yes, Katsumi-chan?"

"Make me strong enough to beat Orochimaru."

He grinned at me with sharp shark teeth. "Of course, Katsumi-chan. Of course."

The next day, we attempted to leave Kirigakure, but the Mizukage was extremely displeased. He said that Kisame-sensei was a Swordsman, and so must remain in the village, for that was his first priority. Kisame-sensei raised an eyebrow and continued walking. I was right next to him, barely reaching his waist, trying not to look back on the village I had loved so fiercely lest I turn around and head straight back. Mizukage-sama continued to pester Kisame-sensei though, until my master wheeled around and shaved all the skin off the right side of Mizukage-sama's face and chest. Instead of walking away calmly, we ran with Kiri's elite forces at our heels.

They stopped following once we reached the edge of Water Country and dived into the ocean. My bloodline limit at once took effect so that I could properly breathe, and Kisame-sensei used his Shockwaves to propel us forward, away from the others at breakneck speed, riding on the crest of a giant wave. Kunai, shuriken, and all sorts of weapons and jutsus splashed uselessly in the water we left behind.

Kisame-sensei led the way, and as usual, I followed readily. I trusted he knew where he was going - there was no reason why he shouldn't – and eventually we washed up, wet and tired, on _Hi no Kuni_, the Country of Fire.

I collapsed on the beach the moment I left the safety of the water. Kisame-sensei was in a much better state. In fact, he seemed happy and carefree about the whole situation. My master had enjoyed chasing and catching fish for meals. I was hungry, because my stomach couldn't handle that amount of rare meat like his could.

"Katsumi-chan, we must keep moving. I will treat you to an early dinner once we get to town."

"Arigatou, Kisame-sensei."

We set off, heading north. I was too tired at that moment to realise, but we were heading towards Konohagakure, to Konoha.

Midway there we changed direction and headed towards _Ame no Kuni_, the Land of Rain. Kisame-sensei said that rain was a form of water, and that such forms should stick together. We would most likely be attacked on sight if we went too close to Konoha.

We stopped by a small hotel before we got to our destination, and people ran screaming from one look of my master. The owners of the hotel ran, as did the few customers they had. At the pissed off look on Kisame-sensei's face, I grinned and exclaimed that now we had the place all to ourselves.

Once we had reached Amegakure, having walked with heavy packs and sore feet through the pounding rain, Kisame-sensei bought a tiny house at the top of a rainforest tree, with the money he had earned from being a ninja for most of his life. I offered to add my own savings, but he flatly refused to take it. Furnishing the house and working out where everything would go was strangely comforting. We laughed at the idiots who gave the shark man and his apprentice strange looks, especially when Kisame-sensei hollowed out the tree trunk our home was built on top of, and filled it with water.

Kisame-sensei said that there wouldn't be much of a chance that we would be bothered here, unless the Mist sent word of his exile to the other Countries. Apparently, this was not likely, because we all knew the Mist was proud, and wouldn't boast a loss to other Countries at all. Such a weakness could cause an attack on the Country of Water. Before we entered the Village, we had to give our names – which were false – our business in the village, and how long we planned to stay.

I lived in Amegakure for four years with Kisame-sensei, and we were both accepted as Rain ninja. I was enrolled in the local academy, even though I far surpassed my classmates, and Kisame-sensei served Hashi, the leader of the Hidden Village. At the academy, there were many people that had not lived all their lives in Amegakure. Shinobi had come from all over, settling there after the Third Great Ninja War. Kisame-sensei said that heaps of people there had once been missing-nin, and the others that had not, probably would be.

I made friends with one person in particular: Naoki Mikio, a yellow-eyed, green-haired boy that was only three days my senior. His family was originally from Kusagakure, but his mother had left the Village in the Grass after killing a police officer and being exiled. Mikio and I had a lot in common, but he was a far lot less talented than I was. I was a Genin with the others before much time had passed. All the test had involved was a demonstration of techniques, of which I coasted through. They were impressed by my taijutsu and genjutsu, and blown away at my flexible use of ninjutsu. Although I am capable of many other sorts of ninjutsu, I stuck – stick – faithfully to water.

Kisame-sensei insisted I go with the team they had put me in – consisting of another boy besides Mikio and a Jounin who I was required to refer to as 'sensei'. The other boy was called Tatsuo Daisuke, and my squad leader was Ryoko Aimi. Daisuke was shorter than me, with green eyes and hair, and Aimi was heavily built, but not at all fat. My team made me think of Suigetsu. Everything made me think of Suigetsu. I had not wanted to go to the academy at first, but Kisame-sensei explained to me that teamwork was important if I wanted to get stronger. He advised me to broaden my learning horizons, and because he is my sensei, I do not question him.

He seemed distracted a lot of the time after we moved to Amegakure. Maybe it was that we were living together, and I saw him all the time. Perhaps he was always like that, and I wasn't with him enough to know until now. One night I returned home to find Kisame-sensei sitting at the table with another man. He had spiky orange hair and a whole heap of piercings. He greeted me politely, and as a good student I made tea and food for them both. Just as I came to deliver it, unfortunately, the stranger got to his feet, bowed, and left the small house. Kisame-sensei watched after him thoughtfully and then reverted his attention back to me.

"Itadakimasu," he grinned, and we dug into our food.

I didn't ask him who the man was. I knew that if Kisame-sensei wanted me to know, then he would tell me.


	3. The Chuunin Exams

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. They all belong sigh to Kishimoto-sama…_

**The Chuunin Exams**

The old fear of Orochimaru returned as I helped two Konoha shinobi fight him in the Forest of Death. He had been disguised as who I found out later was Mikio's brother from his old village. I caught him just as he was about to leave. I think he had done something to one of them, because they were looking unsteady and fearful. My teammates had been slaughtered by three villains from Otogakure, who had finished the deed and then stole my sword while I attempted to fight off the three of them and treat my team at the same time. I was out for revenge. I would hurt Orochimaru this time. I had to. Even if it meant forming an alliance with Leaf ninjas, I would do it.

One of the boys was dark and sinister-looking, with a wide-collared blue shirt, wrist warmers, and white shorts. He seemed pretty freaked out by the whole situation, and collapsed soon after I arrived into the arms of his companion.

The other was blond-haired, blue eyed, just like me, and he seemed confident in his abilities. Perhaps that was an understatement. He was _overconfident_. Kisame-sensei always told me that I was an amazing kunoichi, but that was for other people to think. Not me. That way I would not take others for granted. Many ninjas had been brought down due to overconfidence.

Somehow, this seemed to suit the orange bombshell. He didn't seem like the quiet type at all. I heard him say his name was Naruto, but his last name I couldn't catch. He screamed at the other boy to move, to attack and help him as well: Sasuke. The names meant nothing to me. The only people that mattered here were myself and Orochimaru.

As the snake shinobi made a lunge for dark-haired Sasuke, I shoved him out of the way, having pulled a kunai, and attempted to shove it into his chest. I knew he was not a Sannin for nothing, but it still annoyed and put me off when I missed. He brought his hand to connect to my cheek, and I stumbled on the branch, then quickly regained myself.

"Who are you, young kunoichi, to take on someone like me?" he asked in a silky voice. A monstrously long tongue slithered out of his mouth and licked his lips. I took note of every one of his features, from the tattoos at his eyes and the interesting earrings in his ears. I noted I wouldn't mind a pair.

"Give me back Suigetsu," I told him. The other two boys were watching us silently – well, Sasuke was holding a hand over Naruto's mouth, having righted himself. He, at least, while his eyes were wide with fear and surprise, seemed to be listening. No doubt he was wondering who Suigetsu was. I didn't expect Leaf idiots like them to know my closest companion.

Orochimaru laughed. "Suigetsu? Why would you care for an experiment like him?" He took a quick scan of my figure and then rested on my Amegakure hitai-ate. "Rain village? My subordinates killed everyone on the Rain squads."

"They missed one. Now give me back Suigetsu."

"What makes you think that you can order around a Sannin?"

"There is only one person who deserves my respect, and that is Hoshigaki Kisame-sensei. Expect nothing but hate from me."

I seemed to be making him laugh. I detested the sound. To him I was a pathetic child. Well I would show him.

I used my favourite jutsu to flood the forest as far as the eye could see. I focused my chakra and stood on top, but Naruto and Sasuke shouted in alarm and hopped up a couple of branches.

"Sakura-chan!" the blond shouted. He laid Sasuke hurriedly on the branch and dove from his perch.

"You may have just drowned a whole lot of people, kunoichi," Orochimaru pointed out amusedly.

I ignored him. I didn't care. I cared about Suigetsu, and that was it. I cared about the boy I hadn't seen in four years, who was being held captive by Orochimaru. Who knows what sorts of things he had been put through, being experimented on and such. The Hozuki boy would probably have made things worse for himself as well. He never knew when to quit, and he was proud – him being Kiri and all. He would continue to resist Orochimaru, even if it put him in harm's way. I always admired him in that he would always stick to his guns, no matter what the situation. I wasn't a pushover myself, but there were times I accepted the other person's side. Occasionally my opinions changed on people and situations. But he was resolute.

I often had dreams about him, and what was happening to him with the horrible snake shinobi. Sometimes I awoke to the sound of his screams inside my head, and slitted, golden eyes burned into my mind. Kisame-sensei would always notice, but he tolerated it, because I would be extra vicious to my enemies.

I paced restlessly on top of the water, commanding for him to give back Suigetsu, but he wouldn't answer me. Not a word. That Naruto boy had been underwater for a long time, but I gave him very little thought. I wasn't interested in any Sakura-chan or Naruto. Even handsome Sasuke was irrelevant in my mind. I wanted Suigetsu.

So imagine my rage when Orochimaru turned his attention to Sasuke, and smiled, saying he hoped he survived, and then vanished. I was fuming. I swore explosively. Waves rose around me, water rushed and I dropped beneath the surface. I was wearing my usual fighting clothes – the robe, bandages, thigh-hitai-ate, and skirt, but I had other garments to change into if I used my kekkei genkai, and I think I would need to. Perhaps these Konoha ninjas knew something about Orochimaru – their places of origin were the same after all.

I decided to help the whiskered blond. Still swearing furiously I activated my bloodline limit and dove underwater, weaving my way through tree trunks, giant, drowned, floating snakes and creeping, twisting venomous plants. I saw the blond holding the hand of an unconscious pink-haired girl caught in one of the vines. He was tugging and pulling at her, but she wasn't getting any less tangled. I shouted at him to go back up to the surface, promising that I would help her. But he refused. As I argued with him, I was grabbed from behind by something as well. Struggle as I did, I couldn't break free. I was unable to see what it was that grabbed me, so I couldn't figure out a way to beat it. I felt the thing squeeze the life from me. My ribs felt as if they were caught in a vice.

Naruto looked from Sakura to me in increasing distress. I watched in stunned silence as his eyes turned red, his fingernails grew to ridiculously long lengths, and a streaming pillar of red spiraled around him. The inhuman chakra burned my skin and boiled the water around me. Naruto tore into the plant holding Sakura and then came for me. I used the _Suiton: Bakusui Shōha_ to propel her out of the water and up to the surface. As soon as I was freed I grabbed his arm and blasted us both.

We broke the surface and shot into the air, flying into the tops of the trees. Sakura hung awkwardly off one of the branches, absolutely drenched. I threw Naruto onto a separate limb of the tree before splashing back down into the water. Once there I changed form and dressed myself properly and climbed back out. Naruto had passed out: apparently whatever he had used in desperation did not occur without toll. Putting him over my shoulder, I sprung with aching muscles up the tree and put him with Sasuke. On the branch below, Sakura was coughing up water, turning and moaning helplessly. I dropped down to help her.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, sitting up sharply and almost smashing her head against mine. First impressions were important with me, and she didn't pass my initial personality check. She wouldn't stop saying the dark-haired boy's name. I wondered why she only thought about him, and not for the blond.

"That Naruto boy almost drowned himself saving you, you know," I snapped. "The least you could do is ask how _he _is."

She looked at me with pale green eyes, shocked that I would say something about it when I obviously didn't know her. No doubt I looked strange to her – long blond hair, glaring blue eyes, pale skin and razor sharp, spiky teeth – but _she _was the one with pink hair. I don't care if her name meant cherry blossom, it was still weird.

"You don't know anything about me," she returned angrily before retching up another torrent of water. "I don't know, or care, where you're from, but you aren't from Konoha, and you have no right telling me what to do."

"Whatever. I'm going to release my jutsu so that we can get back to the ground and take cover. We all need the rest. My ribs are aching horribly. You grab one of the boys and follow me down."

Surprise, surprise, she went for Sasuke, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leaving Naruto to me. I took him gladly, carrying him the same way as I released the jutsu bit by bit, so that the water went down slowly.

When it was all gone, Sakura and I sought after a cave in which we would be able to take refuge. Sakura was crying, speaking to herself and doing her best to control Sasuke's rising temperature after we had set up trip wires, exploding tags and all a manner of traps outside the mouth of the cave. I noticed she still avoided Naruto, but was all too eager to tend to Sasuke. Feeling sorry for the blond, I sat by him and converted my chakra into water, pouring it over his forehead and wetting his lips.

"Do you have a scroll?" I asked suddenly, looking at the kunoichi. My Earth Scroll was safely tucked inside a pouch shared with shuriken and kunai.

"Naruto has our Heaven Scroll," she answered without thinking. I smiled to myself. It would be so easy just to take it and leave, but I owed the Naruto boy my life.

"I have the Earth Scroll, but my team is dead. I have already failed the exam. There is no point being frightened of me. I don't aim to kill you."

She stayed quiet for a minute. I think she was trying to decide if she could trust me or not.

"Do you have any food?" I asked. I hadn't eaten for a while, and my sore stomach was yelling for attention. Sakura shook her head.

"But I know what things you can eat in this forest."

"Will you go and find something? I can stay here with these two, no trouble." I was surprised at myself, being civil to this long-haired girl. Vaguely, I wonder how Kisame-sensei would feel if he had been here and seen my performance. He'd probably be disappointed – my team had died after all. I know I should have cared more than I did, but I had expected it, and was ready for it to happen before the exams even began. Mikio and Daisuke were not strong enough. It was as simple as that. Surprisingly, Sakura agreed to wandering out of the cave and leaving me with her teammates – a mistake as far as I was concerned. I would not let a stranger out of my sight.

About forty seconds after she had stepped outside the cave, I heard a scream.

Swearing to myself, I got to my feet and ran towards her. The three Sound Genin who had killed my teammates were surrounding Sakura, laughing at her fear. One member, with a stooped figure and some sort of furry thing on his back held my black and blue katana with unworthy hands. The kanji letters patterned into the lengths of the chakra-sapping steel were dull. Whenever I touched them, they would glow the colour of their maker's skin: pale blue and pleasant.

They laughed harder when they saw me. I bared my teeth aggressively. I was absolutely fuming. Taking up a stance, back to back with Sakura, I dodged and deflected the long-range attacks they threw at me. One member of the three-man squad had hands that released sonic sound waves. They took me by surprise, and my ears rang dangerously. Sakura and I dropped to our knees, clutching our heads. Managing to take my hands away long enough to perform a few seals, I shot ice needles back at him. Haku had taught me the technique inadvertently. After seeing it a couple of times, I eventually taught myself the way to do it.

As soon as the ice needles made contact with his body, he burst into a cloud of smoke, leaving a log in his place. The Replacement Jutsu! Something so trivial! I couldn't use the _Suiton: Bakusui Shōha_ lest I drown Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura was next to useless. All she did was try and dodge while feebly throwing shuriken and kunai back at them. I was annoyed, to say the least, and felt sorry for the boys on her team.

I had just managed to knock the breath out of the only girl and send her sprawling when I was struck from behind. The furry-backed one, Dosu, had used the Body Replacement Technique and switched his body with Sakura's while I was distracted. Low betide the pink kunoichi would be able to hold her own. The stupid girl was being thrashed by the third member, and just as she dropped to the ground, a flurry of green appeared from out of nowhere. I took little time to look at the newcomer, and his strange features were lost on me.

The boy, Rock Lee, explained to a groggy Sakura that he would hold true to his promise and protect her till the day he died. I held back from saying that she wasn't worth it. These were Leaf nin. I didn't care about their personal lives, or even their lives in general, unless it could help me get closer to Orochimaru.

I watched, impressed at Lee's extreme taijutsu skills, and wondered if it was worth sticking around so I could learn from him. When he announced that he was going to do one of the Lotus moves, my eyes widened in surprise. If this failed then he would be in a serious position. I wasn't too bothered about myself. Despite some sore ribs from the thing that had grabbed me before, I was fine. I held Dosu captive with _Suirō no Jutsu_ and stole back my sword, swinging it once fondly and then leaning on it. Sametogatta increases the strength of my water jutsu, stores chakra, and uses blood to keep sharp. Kisame-sensei made it for me for the Chuunin Exams. It wasn't as big as Samehada or Zanbato, but it was formidable, and it was heavy. It took me about half a year to be able to lift it properly and carry it without too much excess fatigue.

While I was busy staring at my beloved sword, listening idly to Dosu's colourful language as he attempted to break free of my water prison, Rock Lee's powerful attempt was thwarted, and due to the strain on his body, he was quickly knocked out. I should have been helping Sakura fight the other two remaining members, but as far as she knew, I was already gone. My new friend Dosu and I were about ten metres away, out of site, and I was keeping him immobile. She should be able to do something by herself. If it got _really _bad I suppose I could help her….

Three people burst suddenly out of the trees, with a pretty blond girl telling Sakura firmly that she won't be the only one to look cool in front of Sasuke. I frowned. Once again, a girl devoted completely to Sasuke, and still Naruto is left unloved. I expanded the prison sphere and put another hand onto the surface, performing the _Suiton: Yonshokuzame no Jutsu_, the Four Eating Sharks Technique. My nasty, indestructible beasts tore at the Sound nin. I couldn't help but giggle as he screamed.

A thought struck me: Perhaps I could still make the Exams if I turned up with two scrolls anyway, even if my team was killed. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had a Heaven Scroll, so it would be easy enough. I knew that before I had decided against it because of my blood-debt to Naruto, but I wouldn't even have gotten hurt if he didn't dive down there in the first place.

I used the Hidden Mist Technique and shrouded the area in fog, then duplicated once and sent my Water Clone to go and help out. Sneakily, I slid into the cave where the two boys were lying unconscious. Sasuke was jerking around fitfully, but Naruto seemed peaceful. I grabbed the pack by Naruto's head, pulled out the Scroll, and left.

I stopped at a creek and drank heavily. I liked to keep myself fully hydrated at all times. Sametogatta beat against my back as I set off towards the tower.

Just outside the tower door, I met three other people – two boys and an older girl. The older ones looked at me uncaringly, and the younger stared at me in what should have been an intimidating way. I grinned at him, used my Hidden Mist, and entered on the second floor.

I was inspected by a Jounin called Genma, who told me that as my team had not made it, I would not likely pass. However, I was the first to arrive, in just under an hour, before a team of Sand ninja, and that perhaps allowances would be made. I learnt the names of the others: Temari, the eldest and the only girl, Kankurou, the second oldest, and someone they called Subaku no Gaara, the youngest at eleven. Despite being older, Temari and Kankurou seemed wary of their brother. I wondered why.

The other teams appeared a while later, and I smiled lazily at Naruto, Sasuke and even Sakura as they tramped in. Sakura's hair had gotten a lot shorter since the last time I saw her. I wondered what had happened.

"You!" Naruto shouted when he saw me. Sasuke gave me a snarl and Sakura wrinkled her nose.

"Mmm?"

"You stole our Scroll! You helped us then you stole it!"

I only grinned in reply. He seemed a bit shocked by my teeth, but it's not as if it's never happened before. A man with a Chuunin vest, tanned skin and a scar across his nose sighed and explained to Naruto that that was the whole point of the test.

The blond fell silent as the Hokage Sarutobi started to speak, and it was remarked about how many rookies had made it into the next round. I stood next to a boy with white eyes and long black hair and amused myself with checking the competition while the leader of Konoha spoke. I could see the green Rock Lee, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, the blond and her team from before, a girl that looked similar to the person I was standing next to and her team, a girl with two buns on the sides of her head, an older guy with silver hair and glasses and his team, also from Konoha, and the three Sound nins. I noticed other people were looking at me as well. No doubt they thought it was odd, the only nin from Amegakure present, with a huge sword strapped to her back and teeth like a shark.

There would be a series of one-on-one matches to decide who would get to the next stage, but I was pulled aside and taken into a different room with the one who had calmed down Naruto before – Iruka, he said his name was.

He informed me that under normal circumstances I should have definitely failed, but there had also been the added fact of Orochimaru loose in the forest. He explained that I had not only come across him, but I had tried to fight him as well, and survived, and so had probably passed anything that my peers could dish out. I did not actually have an opponent, though, and I was not allowed to participate. Iruka treated me kindly and politely, and a quick examination of him made me think he was genuine. I was disappointed – I dearly loved to fight – but I wasn't really too eager to do anything potentially troublesome. I agreed simply to watch the fights.

By the time I was allowed to go back out into the other room where the fights were taking place, the third battle, between who I learned was between Kankurou and someone called Misumi, had just finished, leaving the stage clear for Sakura and the blond girl from before, Yamanaka Ino. I found myself cheering quite wholeheartedly – in my head of course – for the purple-clad kunoichi. She had an interesting fighting style, with her trump card being her Mind Body Switch Technique. I wondered if I would be able to learn that off her, because it would be interesting to use in combat.

I sat on the platforms above the fighting arena, my legs dangling through the bars on the railing. A couple of metres away was the white-eyed boy and Naruto, who was cheering on Sakura devotedly. I wondered why he still seemed to care about someone who obviously had no like for him. I watched him thoughtfully, bored with what was going on below. These ninja were elementary compared to what I was exposed to while being a student under Kisame-sensei – not that some of them didn't have impressive ability.

The battle below resulted in Ino and Sakura knocking each other out, each completely drained of chakra. Naruto went to congratulate her, but she ignored him instead and asked for Sasuke. All this happened from behind where I was sitting, and as she walked away I started conversation.

"She doesn't seem to like you too much, huh?"

Naruto looked down at me, sharpening Sametogatta with blood from my thumb. "Sakura-chan's just distracted by Sasuke-teme. She'll get over him soon."

"Not likely," I told him bluntly, smiling. "She's obsessed."

He gave me a grumpy look and crouched down next to me. "She's not! And you know why she'll come to me?"

"No. Tell me."

"Because I'm going to be the next Hokage!" he shouted, giving me a confident smile and thumbs-up.

"Don't doubt it," I laughed. They were announcing the battle between Temari and someone called Tenten below us, but unlike all the other matches beforehand, Naruto didn't seem to care. All his attention was focused on me, as he stared with a face that looked like it had been slapped.

"What?" I asked, cutting another finger and continuing to sharpen my sword.

"You're the first person not to laugh at me straight out," Naruto told me. I blinked. Not that I found it hard to believe no one supported him, but it still annoyed me. The kid was alright as far as I was concerned. I wondered why everyone was so horrible to him.

"As if," I laughed, not understanding at that time what my reaction would cause.

But he just continued to stare, wide-eyed, even when the next match after Temari had beaten Tenten was won by a boy with an attitude and a ponytail. The only thing that stopped Naruto was his name being called. He was going to fight against a boy with a small dog and a large, fur-lined jacket: Inuzuka Kiba.

I was watching Naruto's fight when a tall, silver-haired Jounin came up from behind me.

"Shinju Katsumi?" he asked. The only visible part of his face – his right eye – crinkled in a smile.

"That's me."

"Come with me, please."

I sighed, but got to my feet and followed him into another room, annoyed that I couldn't watch Naruto's fight. I felt he needed someone on his side. I didn't ask for the older shinobi's name, even though he knew mine. I was taken into a small room and asked to sit down.

"The others seemed… anxious about me telling you this, but there is really no reason for it to be kept from you."

I grunted, signaling for him to continue. I wasn't really listening, more focusing on constructing the hidden face behind the black mask he wore.

"I am to understand that you are the student of Hoshigaki Kisame, ex-ninja of Kirigakure?"

This caught my attention. How would he know my master? And was he here to take me back to Water Country and hand me over to the other officials? He wasn't a Hunter – that much was obvious – because he would have obliterated me on the spot, so what was he?

"Hai."

"So we should make sure that he has heard the news of your death in the Chuunin Exams?"

"What?" I snapped. The Jounin's dull eye didn't falter as he replied.

"Orochimaru has murdered a great number of ninja from Amegakure for unknown reasons, among them your squad. Rain Jounin sent to aid Konoha in the Exams have also been killed, for no apparent reason. Our best bet and most popular theory is that he begrudges the Village, and wants revenge. You, for you own protection, will be kept in Konoha until you are an adult. We needn't do anything for the others in Amegakure – you of all people are aware of the tight security – but from now on you are under the Leaf's protection. Orochimaru is our responsibility, and we must protect innocents from our mistakes."

"You can't keep me here," I told him, voice containing an edge of warning. I would learn later on that it would take a lot more to scare this man than an angry twelve year old.

"On the contrary. Our Hokage has already approved the notion, and consulted with the leader of your home Village…"

Ha. Home village. I bet he wouldn't be so quick to keep me in Konoha if he knew I was from Kirigakure. It seemed as though he thought Kisame-sensei had taken me as his student after he had moved into the Village Hidden in the Rain.

"…. He doesn't have any objections, but actually encourages it. We will figure out accommodations when these trials are over."

I started to speak again, but he cut me off.

"It's been decided. There is nothing you can say that will change what is going to happen."

"And what if I run away?"

"Your Rain hitai-ate will be taken and replaced with a Leaf one. You will be the same rank as before, with the same qualifications, and will have all the duties and privileges of a Konoha ninja. Because you are now a member of one of the strongest shinobi Villages, we will exercise the ultimate performance when retrieving you if you do decide to run. Remember that this if for your own safety."

"I would be safe with Kisame-sensei. Way more than I would be in Konoha. You managed to let him get away before, what's to say you could 'protect' me this time?"

The Jounin ignored my question and got up, saying that he wanted to watch the rest of the fights. I followed him sourly out the door, already having removed my Rain hitai-ate. At twelve years I had belonged to three ninja villages.

'

_Author's Note: In case you didn't piece it together (my brother didn't) the person that Orochimaru is annoyed at from Amegakure is the Akatsuki Leader Pein. Sorry if I have some Akatsuki inconsistencies, but I think I'm doing ok…_

_Please review! __J_


	4. Life in Konoha

_Author's Note: Well, well, well. Chapter four, bugger me :3 I'm feeling impressed. Oh, and to the people that added me as a favourite author…_

_I love you so damn much :')_

_Please R&R :)_

_And on with the story :3_

**Life in Konoha**

In the month that separated the preliminaries from the finals, I was sent to live with Hyuga Hinata and her family. She was the white-eyed girl from before, and the boy who looked similar to her was her cousin, Neji. As I found it, Neji was always bitter, and uncompassionate when it came to other people's problems. I had gathered great respect for Rock Lee, and when I learned of the treatment he received from the Hyuga genius, my good opinion of the boy was lessened considerably. Hinata was a sweet girl, constantly overlooked by her strict father, but she really was a good ninja. She just needed confidence in herself. Confidence I had to spare, but unfortunately it can't be shared as commonly or as easily as food or material possessions. I learnt a good deal from Hyuga Hinata, like how to hit the different chakra points on the body. Of course, I couldn't do it as well as her or her family, for I did not possess the Byukagan, but it increased my skill even further.

During my time spent in Konoha, I made sure to fit in. It wasn't too hard – one of water's greatest skills is that it is flexible and adaptable. I went on ridiculous training sessions with Maito Gai and Rock Lee when they allowed me, met Inuzuka Kiba's family and became good friends with his older sister Hana and her dogs, idled away my time watching clouds with Nara Shikamaru, ate heartily with Akimichi Chouji, learned new weapon techniques and practiced accuracy from Tenten, earned money in the Yamanaka florist shop and became good friends with Ino as she honed my one-look character profiles, and worked on animal summons and the use of animals on the battlefield with Aburame Shino. I found things in common with a lot of the Konoha rookies, except for Haruno Sakura, who, even if she was clever and had perfect chakra control, I knew I could beat hands down. If she did have something new I could learn from her, I wouldn't ask. My pride means too much to me. Uchiha Sasuke was gone from the Village, training somewhere with Hatake Kakashi, and Genma-sensei tried to keep me busy. I had managed to form friendships with everyone, but still no one would tell me about Uzumaki Naruto.

I learnt that he had no parents, and that he was a danger to himself and especially others, but no one would tell me why. I often dropped by at his small, ugly apartment and treated him to meals with my own savings, but he didn't seem to be interested in telling me the reason for his outcast. He just said that people would respect him one day, even if it meant he would die in the process.

Through this period of socializing and training, I was so busy that at times I almost forgot Suigetsu, and I hated myself for it. I was always on the lookout for Orochimaru, and when there was a whisper of double agents spreading around the Leaf, I pleaded with Genma-san to help the other Jounin track down who it was. He agreed, sighing. I wasn't as good to Genma-san as I should have been, but I couldn't help it. I still felt my only real teacher was Kisame-sensei. Despite my getting along with everyone, it still felt like a betrayal to Water, even though I was exiled. I only knew them for a month, so we had no real bonds. I was constantly left out, as if I was a person on the sideline. They would talk to me friendlily enough if I was there, but otherwise I was left alone – with the exception of Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru. Only because the Hyuga household was two minutes away from the Naras, and on the way home, though.

On the day of the final Exam matches, I was sitting with Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. Akamaru and I were comparing teeth, and the dog's owner was talking to his teammate.

"Katsumi-chan. You could beat half of the shinobi competing here one handed and without your sword, you know," Kiba said, scratching a tattooed cheek. I stopped growling with Akamaru and gave my attention to him.

"I'm sure. But all these people managed to keep their teammates alive." I looked at the empty arena below and sighed. I would relish a chance to show off my skills. No one in Konoha had really seen me fight.

"You can't blame yourself, Katsumi-chan," Hinata said kindly. "Orochimaru was the reason they died." Hinata-chan was so sweet, and wouldn't accept that it was my fault, as the only survivor, that they had died. Her team had survived, hadn't they? Obviously. It wasn't even Orochimaru that killed them. Not directly. It was those bastard Sound minions. When I had heard that Subaku no Gaara had murdered Dosu, it was a bittersweet feeling. I had wanted to kill him myself.

"I wonder where Naruto is," I said, changing the subject. "If he doesn't hurry up he'll be late."

"Just like Naruto, to be late," Ino sighed as she took up a seat next to me. I grinned quickly at Shikamaru and Chouji before returning my attention back to her.

"Anyone would think you didn't like the kid."

She shrugged.

This frustrated me. I wanted to know why nobody was really close to him. Sakura and Sasuke were on his team, but still undermined him at every possibility. Sakura was standing at the back somewhere. She wasn't with us.

"Are you nervous, Shikamaru?" I asked him. After all, he was the only one competing today, and against the Sand kunoichi no less. She was dangerous – a respectable opponent. I wondered how her fan would go against my jutsu.

He just shrugged, and for the most part, ignored me. Ino slapped him and scolded him for the rudeness, but I wasn't so bothered. She apologised to me for him and he rolled his eyes. I reached over both of them to grab chips from Chouji.

We were interrupted by the announcers' voice booming out over the crowd. The first match would be between Naruto and Neji. The throng of people around us, watched over by silent members of ANBU, cheered as Neji walked out onto the sandy circle. Naruto was late coming, but eventually turned up in time.

I watched in amazement as Naruto beat Neji within an inch of his life, all the while berating him for his treatment of Hinata-chan. The Hyuga in question was clutching her own hands tightly in her lap and staring so hard it seem as if she had activated her Byukagan.

When Naruto had ended the battle by telling Neji not to believe so much in fate, they were taken away for treatment and the match between Sasuke and Gaara was postponed due to Sasuke's late coming. Kankurou withdrew. Instead, Shikamaru and Temari were up next.

"This is troublesome, you know. I don't want to do it," he growled.

"If you pull out you'll lose to a girl," I threatened, not even looking at him. He hesitated and then sighed.

"It's troublesome but I'll do it. I won't lose to a girl."

Ino and Chouji slapped their foreheads in frustration. "You beat the genius? Both of us combined couldn't convince him to fight today, and you manage with a couple of words!"

I shrugged. "I know how his mind works. We have a lot in common. I just exploited his pride. Easy. You don't have to be a genius."

Shikamaru fought Temari half-heartedly, and ended up forfeiting the match despite the fact he had her caught. I sighed, and unsheathed Sametogatta. My dear katana was blood-starved after all. The Konoha nin around me watched uneasily as I bit my thumb and continued to sharpen the steel weapon. That was the thing about Konoha, and probably why I wasn't told too much. It was obvious I was different, not just from my teeth or my water obsession, but from my brutality on and off the battlefield. Water was unpredictable. Sometimes, like when I was with dry Shikamaru, I was calm and placid. When with Kiba I was loud and energetic. When with Neji I was focused and attentive. Maybe that's what scared them - that I displayed so many different sides of myself so they didn't know who to trust. It was like being two-faced, but perhaps more dangerous.

I ran down the stairs to meet Shikamaru, and saw that Naruto was with him. I congratulated them both, and as we started to head back up the stairs, Gaara came down. I ignored him for the most part, but Naruto and Shika flinched. The Sand shinobi was muttering psychotically to himself, clenching his hands tightly so that blood dripped onto the floor. I watched calmly, having stopped walking, as he approached, and fantasized about what it would be like to fight him.

He was only a couple of metres away when two unidentified ninja approached him, halting his movement. They laughed at the eleven-year-old and treated him like a child, telling him to drop the match and let Sasuke win, all for the sake of a bet. I knew I had found a kindred spirit when the two ninja were slaughtered and Gaara just kept on walking. As he passed, I smiled at him, but received no reaction.

"Sweet kid," I grinned at Naruto and Shikamaru, hefting my sword and leaping up the stairs.

"Ano… You shouldn't joke about Gaara, Katsumi-chan. He went after Lee after their fight and attempted to finish him off. He was going to attack Shikamaru and I as well, but Gai sent him away."

I frowned. I liked Rock Lee. I knew people thought he was a freak, but I recognised he was as valuable to Konoha as Kisame-sensei was to Kiri. Obviously, Gaara was wound up tight, but I decided then and there to get through that sand armour and see what he was like underneath.

"Hnn," I growled, changing my tune and the subject, looking at the stairs we still had to go. "These stairs are so…"

"Troublesome!" Shika cried out wretchedly.

"Why do there have to be so many?" I whined.

"You guys are weird," Naruto told us, making a face as I pretended to collapse on Shika's shoulder, crying.

"Well if that's how you see it," I huffed, hugging Shikamaru and teleporting upwards, leaving the blond behind. We sniggered to each other when we got to our destination.

"What are you two laughing about?" Kakashi smiled at us.

"Konnichiwa, Kakashi-san. You made it then?"

"Maa… We almost missed out," he said, embarrassed, rubbing his neck. Gai-san was standing near us, and Sakura seemed to have been talking to him before we appeared.

"Konnichiwa, Katsumi-san, Shikamaru-san," she smiled politely.

"Yo."

Shika grunted. "Konnichiwa."

"Gai-san!" I shouted, changing personality again and rushing to Konoha's Green Beast.

"Katsumi!" he shouted, striking a pose rivaling my own. The teeth gleamed, the stars flew. This guy was brilliant. "Have you seen my dear Lee-san! He's still in hospital! He may never be a ninja again!"

"Oh Gai-san! You're so strong for coping!"

He wiped a tear. "I know."

Behind me, Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sakura were staring. I turned serious. "I will visit Lee-kun after I watch Gaara and the Uchiha," I promised.

"Arigatou, Katsumi!" he roared, bowing. I smiled.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted suddenly. The four of us turned our attention to the arena, just to see Sasuke knocked to the ground by Gaara's demon sand.

"Ah, he'll be alright," I yawned. "He's a genius, isn't he?"

Shika huffed. "Who cares?"

We watched as Gaara and a now long-haired Sasuke fought it out below us. My curiosity peaked as Gaara withdrew himself into a sphere of sand.

The Ultimate Defence.

Sasuke tried all a manner of things to break through the spherical shell to reach the shinobi within. He tried kunai, shuriken and his _katon _jutsu without success.

"That boy is so strong!" Sakura whispered.

"Mmm, I like him."

Everyone turned to me, most of them angry, all of the appalled.

"I don't condone what he's done," I snapped. "I just think that he can't be all that bad. I've seen people that others have run screaming from treat their fellows well. I bet Gaara's just had something happen."

I felt really lame saying that, but I truly believed it. I _had _seen people like him before. Zabuza showed compassion to Haku, Kisame-sensei was almost like a father to me. They were feared all over Water Country, and their reputation spread to others as well. I had seen ninja go through harsh training, coming out as cold and emotionless monsters, and I had studied how to undo the mental attitude.

All of a sudden I felt a strange wave wash over me. Heaps of people around me slumped in their seats. Some fell to the ground. Sakura, Gai and Kakashi were still awake. Shikamaru had gone down. Naruto, who had been sneaking up behind us, was snoring loudly.

"It's a -"

"Genjutsu." I finished Sakura's sentence and looked for the others that weren't asleep. The ANBU members, as to be expected, were still upright and had started to move. One particular masked, cloaked ninja flitted to the front rows of the stadium and summoned others. The next thing I knew there was a flurry of kunai in the air, shooting over my head. Gai, Kakashi and I leapt into action. I grinned as Sametogatta was unleashed upon my enemies, impaling them on its two massive spikes and then slicing them to ribbons with the rest of the blade. I heard the enemy shinobi swear as they realised my katana had taken their chakra.

Kakashi was talking to Sakura, but I wasn't properly listening to what he was saying. I was just a little bit distracted. Ducking and weaving, I made my way through opponent after opponent, holding my own and – hopefully – managing to look impressive even while compared to Hatake Kakashi and Maito Gai. I turned, facing the arena and cutting down the Sand nin in front of me. Temari and Kankurou had leapt down onto the Sand and grabbed their brother, carrying him away. Sasuke pursued them angrily, not wanting him to get away before they finished their match.

Kakashi was talking to Sakura again, and she was dispelling the genjutsu from Naruto's mind in an effort to wake him up. I blasted away a foe with _Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu_ and turned to fight another. When Sakura had managed to bring Naruto to his senses, she next tried to wake Shikamaru, and shouted at him angrily when she realised he was awake and just didn't want to go.

"Good one, Shika."

"Troublesome," he sighed.

"Are you getting Sasuke?" I shouted as I used water clones to hold the limbs of an opponent and then beheaded him, shooting blood everywhere.

"Under normal circumstances… we wouldn't send a former Rain nin on a mission like this… but…" Kakashi and Gai were back to back. The tall Jounin sighed. "Sasuke is not to cross the Fire Country boundaries – at all. He has been the target of Orochimaru for a long time…."

"Orochimaru?!" I howled, turning around and raising myself on tiptoes to shout in Kakashi's face. "Let me go! I'll kill the reptilian bastard! I'll get your damn Sasuke back!"

Now the Jounin looked unsure. Shika, Naruto and Sakura were struck dumb. Gai sent someone flying with a bone-cracking kick and looked seriously over Kakashi's shoulder at me. "Shinobi never show their emotions."

"I'll show you emotion!" I screamed and flooded the whole arena, where a number of ninja were fighting. I sent my Four Eating Sharks into the lake-like water feature, and they attacked two Sand nin mercilessly. "Let me go on the damn mission!" I swung Sametogatta over my head, impaling someone on one of its spikes. Gai and Kakashi evaluated the situation, and eventually decided that I would go. Growling, I set off after the others, following Pakkun, who was tracking Sasuke's scent.

When I had gone, Gai let out a sigh of relief. "She didn't see him."

Kakashi stabbed an opponent with one of his kunai. "That's why I let her go." He raised his eyes to look at the massive barrier, containing the Hokage Sarutobi and none other than the person I had been looking for since he had taken my most important person away from me, Orochimaru.

We wove our way through the streets of the crumbling Leaf. Konoha shinobi had rounded up civilians into their care, so that the innocents would be spared the brunt of the invasion. Ninja were stationed at each of the Village's gates, on the lookout for more intruders. Meanwhile, the older generation of shinobi warriors held the Sand and the Sound nins at bay. We passed the original Ino-Shika-Cho team. I saw Hiashi fighting with the other Hyugas, and a sudden sense of loneliness gripped me. All these people had people who cared for them, didn't they? But my parents were gone. Kisame-sensei thought I was dead. Chouza would die to protect Chouji, Inoichi for Ino, the same with Shika and his father, but no one was coming to save me. I supposed this was something I would have to get used to. I was, after all, no different from a lot of ninja out there. Kakashi, for example, had lost everybody he ever loved. There was no blood-relative to help him either. It was expected that Hatake Kakashi would look after himself….

Not far out of the village, it became apparent that there were nine Sound nin on our trail, and Shikamaru stayed behind to hold them off. Naruto, Sakura, Pakkun and I pressed onwards. I wished that I wasn't held back by the speed of the others. I was in torture. If I got to Sasuke, then my chances of meeting Orochimaru would increase. Perhaps he would use the distraction of the invasion to take him, and I could make my move. I was stronger now.

We darted through the trees. I tried to keep myself under control. We passed Kankurou and Shino, both unconscious. I rapidly summoned a bird to relay a message back to Konoha – Shino was poisoned – then we carried on.

When we finally managed to catch up to Sasuke, a deformed monster was hanging over him, about to strike the finishing blow. I shot _Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu_ at him, the Shark Missile Technique, as Naruto and Sakura added their own attacks. Gaara – for it must have been him, his sister was crouching on a tree branch nearby, panic-stricken – was thrown off guard, and his attention was turned to us.

Gaara hesitated. He seemed to be remembering something, triggered by Naruto and Sakura's loyalty to their teammate. Seeing this as my only opportunity, I entrusted my body into the care of the others, and cast my mind into Gaara.

The resistance I met almost threw me out, but I persevered. Gaara's innermost thoughts were cold and dark. He had experienced little to no happiness in his life, and I felt sorry for him. I saw memory after memory – a small boy trying to play with others but getting shunned because of his powers, an uncle that told him he loved him, numerous attempts of failed suicide….

I was thrown into pit, whirring with wind. In a cage before me was a giant raccoon. Gaara himself was there. His hand was joined with the demon raccoon's through the bars. For one of the first times in my life, I was really unsure. I took a tentative step, and reached out a hand, laying it on his shoulder.

"Gaara?"

He shouted and screamed, recoiling from my touch. I reaffirmed it. "Gaara, dammit you little brat, listen to me!" I shouted at him.

"Let me go," he hissed.

"Calm down! We can help you. Leave Sasuke alone. Leave Naruto and Sakura. Who cares what happens to them? Why do you care?"

"He has… They have… eyes like me…."

"Seems more of a reason to befriend them, doesn't it?"

"Shut up!" he screamed, clutching his head. The demon behind him laughed in a deep voice. "Leave Gaara alone, girl. He belongs to me, Shukaku."

"He doesn't belong to anyone," I spat at the raccoon. I was just angry now. I thought I understood more about Gaara now. I had seen many of his memories.

"What would you know?" the redhead roared at me. "Konoha ninja, interfering where you don't belong!"

I did something that I probably shouldn't have then. I slapped Sabaku no Gaara, right across the face. No demon sand to protect him in here, my hand made contact with soft, untouched skin. "I am not from Konoha."

He just stared at me. Shukaku laughed. "I don't care where you're from," it told me. "You're going to die."

As I was thrown out of his mind, I shouted back to Gaara.

"Don't let it take you Gaara-kun! Fight it!"

I returned to my own body, which, to my surprise, was being tended to by Temari.

"What the hell?" I looked at her. She looked at me.

"I'm doing this for my brother."

Unfortunately, despite her best efforts, my body had sustained major damage. Naruto was busy fighting Shukaku/Gaara, and Sakura had been pinned up against a tree with the demon's severed limb. I cut her some slack, sighing before I fell completely unconscious.

When I came to, Gaara and Naruto were lying exhaustedly next to each other. I went to Naruto, checked he was okay, before turning to Gaara, who was groggy, but still awake. I knelt beside him and focused my chakra, pumping it into his body.

"What are you….?"

"You'll need the strength to get home," I told him.

"Aren't you afraid I'll hurt you?" he asked, some of the old, sinister Gaara returning.

"I trust you."

He fell silent, staring up at the sky when I rolled him onto his back. I put his head on my lap and converted chakra to water, just as I had in the Forest of Death with Naruto. He drank quietly, his sand swirling around us.

"Why?"

"I know you're alright. You've just had crap happen to you…." I paused and sighed, Temari was watching from afar. I had slipped away when she wasn't watching. Kankurou was with her now.

"I tried to kill your friends."

"I lost count of how many Sand nin I killed. I murdered your comrades. We're square." I looked up at his older sister. "You should come see me after all this is done Sabaku no Gaara," I told him, letting him down and going to check my Konoha 'comrades'.

He kept my hand in his.

"Thank you," he whispered. "You and Naruto… I… I won't forget."

I laughed.

"Sayonara, Gaara-kun," I smiled, and took my hand away.

_Author's Note: I actually posted this on my profile, but I'll say it here as well. I am sorry about the second chapter hanging on the end of the first one, and then having a whole new page again – my best attempts to change it have been foiled. But I did try_


	5. The 3rd Meeting

_Author's Note: Well, here we go, the fifth chapter :3_

_I've had 68 hits in two and a half days, but no reviews! I'm so sad :'( I need to know this is worth continuing. I'm having fun writing it, but is it worth the read? Please tell me. Please?_

_Anyway. On with the story. This chapter is shorter than most of the others._

**The 3rd Meeting**

At the Hokage Sarutobi's funeral, there were only two eyes that were dry. Rain poured from above, creating misty hues around everything it touched. Ninja from the academy up paid their respects to their fallen leader, and yet I could not bring myself to cry.

I stood apart from the others, head down so that they would not see my lack of grief. I was realising now, more than ever, that Konoha was a tight community that I would never be a part of. I could morph myself to suit their favourite things, but they would walk right through me. Perhaps this was my punishment. In Kirigakure, you were meant to keep to yourself, especially if you were in the same class as the Seven Swordsmen. I was Kisame-sensei's subordinate, but we had more of a parent-child relationship, instead of a teacher student one. Is that what went wrong? Was I unable to fend for myself? Unable to face solitude?

I left the funeral without a backward glance.

I did not return to the Hyuga compound after that day. In fact, I didn't return to Konoha at all. My hitai-ate was left just inside the city boundaries. As I set off, my only companions were Sametogatta and my memories of original motivation: Hozuki Suigetsu.

For three weeks I wandered aimlessly around Konoha, intolerant and merciless to anyone that crossed my path. Most of my time was spent in seclusion, experimenting with different techniques, focusing more on genjutsu. It took me about twenty-two days to develop my own technique: _suishi iki no jutsu_ – Drowning Breath Technique. It created the illusion that one was underwater, and, as the name suggested, unable to breath. I found it to be a success when I tested it on four rogue ninja when they attempted to steal my money.

It worked very well.

I had found no new leads on Orochimaru, and so had resorted to thinking that perhaps if I displayed and flaunted my talents publicly, then he would come to me, just as he was supposedly doing with Sasuke. My genjutsu stunt in the middle of the street attracted another person's attention instead.

A tall blond woman with massive breasts stepped out of a casino, sighing to herself as another woman berated her for being so reckless with her money. She held in her arms a small, squinty pig. The blond looked at the people rolling on the ground clutching their throats uncaringly, but her assistant dropped to her knees. Attempting to drain water out of their bodies, for I was tossing a liquid ball of chakra-water in my hand and watching dully, she only succeeded in depleting their natural body juices. The taller woman sighed and said, "Shizune. It's a genjutsu."

Shizune was mentally slapping herself – you could tell. "Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

She turned her golden eyes onto me. I ran.

Tsunade growled in frustration as Shizune struggled with the genjutsu. After a minute, when she had not managed it, the Sannin huffed and moved her out of the way. She managed to break the genjutsu, but it was not the easiest thing she had ever done.

"How old would you say that girl is?"

Shizune sat back and picked up Tonton. "Twelve? Thirteen?"

"That was an extremely advanced genjutsu…. Let's go." She took off after me down the street, Shizune close at her heel.

I ran wild around the small town, exploding windows, bashing down doors and shoving through the throng of people on the streets. I jumped to the rooftops as Tsunade punched the ground, ripping up the streets behind me.

Not good.

I was good, but I wasn't good enough to avoid a Sannin for an extended length of time. My specialty was fighting underwater. Right now I was flying through the air. Tsunade managed to grab me and hold me down.

I didn't say anything. I wanted to, but I didn't. I just lay there, Sametogatta digging painfully into my back as she kept me pinned to the ground. I didn't even move. I just stared at the sky.

"You are a ninja?" she asked suspiciously.

"No," I answered sarcastically.

"What Village do you come from?"

I grinned, displaying my teeth and she recoiled. "Kirigakure," she sneered.

"You're a genius."

"Shut up." She slapped me roughly. I almost bit her.

"Now, now, Tsunade…" came a silky, hissing voice a couple of metres away. "Beating up children is so… uncivilized. You're a medic… you don't hurt people…"

Tsunade had hit me hard. Blood dripped from my mouth. The big-breasted blond sucked in a breath and got off me, staring in fear at first the blood, then Orochimaru.

"You!" I shouted, flipping onto my stomach and launching myself at the snake Sannin. "You bastard! You shrugged me off last time! It won't happen again!"

"Kabuto…" Orochimaru sighed. The man accompanying the Sannin leapt in front of his master, hands glowing with chakra. I was well practiced in this art, though I was not a medic, and knew that the technique he was using would leave my skin unharmed and interfere with my internal workings. We squared off, me swinging heavy Sametogatta with one hand while using the other for balance. Kabuto and I were twisting and kicking and punching each other, trying to find an opening in the opponent's defence. Tsunade and Orochimaru were talking. At first I had tried to dodge Kabuto and get to his master, but he wouldn't just let me by. I swung my katana and spiked Kabuto in the side. He dropped to the ground, holding the wound and coughing up blood.

Orochimaru was still speaking. I launched myself upon him, and saw for the first time, the state of his arms. He fought me with his legs alone, though he focused more on dodging that on hitting me. Tsunade was shaking, collapsed in Shizune's arms. What was she? Afraid of blood?

Orochimaru looked at Tsunade, a sense of finality in his slanted, golden eyes. "You have one week to decide," he told her. "Come, Kabuto."

Kabuto performed the seals for the both of them, and teleported away. Tired, panting, I shouted at where he was standing just a second ago. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" I went to run after him, no matter I didn't know where he was going, but Shizune stopped me.

"Ninja-san, Orochimaru is dangerous, don't -"

"He's got Suigetsu! I haven't seen him for four years! He's probably forgotten about me! I need to get him back," I whispered, trying to keep the tears back. How angry I was that I was showing weakness like this. I hated myself. I had had three chances to get Orochimaru, and each time I had failed. Perhaps I was not worthy of saving Suigetsu.

Shizune wiped the blood from my face and arms, and tugged Sametogatta out of my hands. I was feeling useless. I let her take it. Under normal circumstances, I would have smirked when she dropped it, falling comically sidewards, fooled by how I carried it so easily, but I was questioning everything I knew at this moment in time. I just wasn't in the mood.

"You're a fool if you think you can beat him on your own," Tsunade told me scathingly. "A kid like you couldn't beat a ninja like him."

"Whatever…" I said uncaringly, hugging my legs and resting my head on my knees.

The Sannin sighed. "Get up. Come with me, kid."

I followed Shizune, Tsunade and her pig into a small bar, where the tall blond ordered bottles of sake for each of us. Tempted as I was to drink the alcohol – adults did that when they were screwed in the head, right? – I left it alone, laying my head on the counter and staring dully in front of me.

"Aww, smile, little girl," the bartender said. I almost got to him, propelling myself over the bar top, but Tsunade held me back.

"Don't piss me off, kid."

Smacking my head back on the counter, I closed my eyes, suddenly very tired. Suddenly I was aware of an all-too-familiar chakra signature radiating from the back of the small, cramped bar.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" I said quietly to myself, twisting around to look over my shoulder. "And Jiraiya?"

"What?!" Tsunade shouted, jerking upright and away from her slumped state. "Jiraiya's here? Shizune! Grab Tonton. Come on, girl. We're getting out of here."

I stood up, ready to follow after them. Naruto, who had been trying – and failing – to watch us discretely, sprung into action right away.

"Bye, Naruto!" I called before joining the two kunoichi.

I lost any amount of respect I had for Tsunade when she smashed into the Super Pervert. She could have seen him if she weren't drunk. I made a mental note.

Not being able to see properly, or walk in a straight line were not good qualities in any ninja.

I tuned into the conversation just as Jiraiya told the woman that she had been nominated for the position of Konoha's Hokage. I listened in surprise and distaste as she denied the job, and said that anyone who agreed to it was stupid. Naruto, to say the least, was less than impressed. He ranted and raved to the drunk bitch about how being Hokage was his dream.

"Humph. I could beat you with just this finger," she said, signaling the start of the match.


	6. Ambassador for the Leaf

_Author's Note: Hmm, this took me a while to write, actually. I was trying to keep everyone as in-character as possible, and it was proving difficult…_

_Ehe…_

_Enjoy and review, please :3_

**Ambassador for the Leaf**

I was sent back to Konoha by Jiraiya, accompanied by one of his bothersome toad summons to make sure I didn't take off. When he and his former teammate returned, I was furious as having missed out on the battle between the three Legendaries. Another Orochimaru encounter, another failed opportunity. I was fast losing hope for Suigetsu.

Tsunade eventually accepted the position of Hokage. I was not so sure I wanted to live in a village where the leader and protector was a vain, drunken, gambling addict, but I suppose it really wasn't up to me. I had been in this country how long? One, two months? Who was I to say how it should be run. Needless to say, there were some people that were more than angry at their new leader. Naruto's young friend, Konohamaru, was outraged. For her first order as Hokage, I had to get him the hell out of her office. It took a bit of convincing, I can tell you, and I wouldn't have succeeded if it wasn't for Naruto. It amazes me how he never gives up, even if it is a trivial situation. People seem to be warming to him now, and I am happy… but before, when he was shunned, we had more in common. He seemed to have made lasting impressions on everyone – even Uchiha Sasuke. I wish I had been awake when he fought Gaara. It was I who wanted to unravel his personality and help him out of the violent cage he had locked himself in, but Naruto got there first. Maybe I shouldn't have used the Yamanaka technique so early on….

Tsunade, the old hag, now knew of my want to get to Orochimaru by whatever means necessary, and she decided to keep me busy, returning my hitai-ate and by so doing, confirming all the responsibilities to the Hokage that came with it. Konoha had recently formed ally bonds with Suna, and I was sent as an ambassador, relaying messages from the Godaime to Suna's council. I found out that Gaara would be my guide. He was up for promotion for Kazekage, and the Sunagakure Council had decided that he was strong enough, Kankurou had vouched for his loyalty, and all he needed was to prove he could retain a good relationship with an official from Konoha. I was that person.

I arrived at Sunagakure and was admitted through the gates, straight into the presence of the Kazekage-to-be. "Konnichiwa, Gaara-sama," I greeted him, somewhat unhappy with the amount of sun in the desert. The last time we saw each other I had called him 'kun', but he didn't seem to acknowledge that we had met before. I took this in my stride, and listened respectively as we walked and he talked.

"You will be staying in the same quarters as my sister, Temari, and she will attend to your every need during the night. I will be with you during the day, performing my duties as your guide," he told me. I was taken aback. Performing his duties, hm? I wanted to think that I had some effect on him, especially because of what happened before. I guess it just wasn't going to happen.

On the way to Temari's large apartment, we passed a huge fountain: an oasis in the middle of a desert. Gaara walked past it, no doubt having done it a thousand times, but the flowing water reminded me vividly of my village, some time ago:

_The mist of Kirigakure heavily blanketed the area around the fountain, providing cover for the two youngsters that sat at its edge, giggling as they splashed each other and dipped their feet in the water, paying no attention to the red blood that oozed from their clothes to blend with the pool's filling. The young, silver-haired boy shook his drenched head and laughed._

"_Sui-kun?" the girl asked, tapping thoughtfully at a spiky tooth._

"_Mmm?" he replied, hopping into the fountain and sitting under the cascading water it released. He kept his feet on hers in a pure display of affection, nudging her with his toes._

"_Can you imagine your life if you weren't being taught by Momochi-san?" she asked, smiling as she looked at her feet._

_He thought for a minute, smiling to himself when he noticed her reaction._

"_No…. What about you and Kisame?"_

"_Kisame-_sensei_," she pressed. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and huffed._

"_Fine. Well, could you?"_

"_No. I - … I need Kisame-sensei. He's making me strong."_

"_Mmm… Ano… If we didn't have our masters we would be allowed to play together, wouldn't we? I mean, without getting beaten if we're caught."_

_She looked at him. "Hai… we would be allowed."_

"_And could we fight together too? I want to fight along side you, Katsumi-chan. And I'd protect you. And so we could stay friends forever, right?" He sat forward on his knees and took her hand in his, holding it to his chest._

"_Hai…"_

_They were both silent for a minute. The girl stared into the ocean-green eyes of the boy in front of her._

"_Katsumi-chan, what happens when we succeed our masters?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The Swordsmen of the Mist are all bitter rivals. They hate each other. Would we hate each other too?"_

_She kicked water in his face, scolding him for his question. "I'll never hate you. Not till I die. We can just pretend if we have to, just like we do now."_

_The Houzuki boy didn't like the idea. He didn't want to pretend to hate her, like he did now. He wanted people to know about the two of them. But she was younger than he was, and had every reason to keep obeying her master. Kisame probably never tried to abandon or hurt her in favour of someone else._

"_Is your arm better?" she asked concernedly, looking at the cut across his forearm she had given him a couple of days ago, during a pretend fight they had had. Vicious battles were the results of them being caught together as they convinced their masters that they were only in the same vicinity for violent or aggressive purposes._

"_You can't hurt me," he declared. "I'm too tough. And… And I won't ever hate you either. I…" He broke off. She wasn't listening. People rarely listened to Houzuki Suigetsu. They thought he was stupid – brawn over brains. Ten years old and obviously too dense to pay any attention to._

_He looked adoringly at the girl in front of him, her blond hair, streaked with red blood from her latest kill glimmered softly. Her reflection rippled in the water of the fountain. She was absorbed in her thoughts, watching the water flow from the mouths of four mermaids. He really should tell her how much he cared. It didn't matter to him that she was a rival – the next Scourge of the Mist. To him she was just as her name suggested:_

…

_She was a pearl. A priceless pearl. A gem among kunoichi. He vowed to himself that he would be the one to keep her safe. Yes. He could be her oyster. He would protect his treasure. The only way to get to her would be to go through him, and he would have to be cracked apart first._

"_You two shouldn't be here," said a voice. The person that owned it emerged silently from the mist._

"_Haku-kun…" she said, freezing. "Please don't tell Momochi-san. We weren't doing anything… I just wanted to apologise for how I hurt Suigetsu-san before." The girl pulled her blue sandals back on and disappeared into the mist._

"_Haku, you bastard! You're always turning up when I want to be with Katsumi-chan!" Suigetsu said angrily. "I'd fight you, but then you'd go crying to Zabuza…"_

_Haku chuckled lightly to himself. "She's a rival, you needn't worry. Why does it bother you so much? Katsumi-chan and I are friends too."_

"_She's not friends with you. She doesn't like you. She only likes me."_

"_I told you someday you would find your someone special, didn't I, Suigetsu-kun?" Haku told him, smiling serenely. Suigetsu looked away._

"_Heh…"_

_The girl hidden in the mist smiled to herself, and ran back home…._

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara asked in a dull monotone. I flinched.

"Ano… just a person I lost a while ago," I told him, blushing lightly. Under normal circumstances, I would not have told him this, but it was no use lying to Sabaku no Gaara, and perhaps if I was open with him, then he would be open with me.

"Who were they?" he asked. He wouldn't even look at me. Had I done something wrong?

"No one. Just… Just a rival of mine."

He nodded silently. We arrived out the front of where I was staying with Temari. Gaara didn't bother to knock as he led the way in. The pretty Sand kunoichi smiled my way and bowed. "Ohayo, Shinju-san."

"Please, call me Katsumi," I told her. "You too," I said to Gaara. He ignored me, his sister sighed. Kankurou thudded with heavy footsteps down the stairs, looking ridiculously different without his puppeteer hat on.

"Hey," he grinned at me.

"How's it going?" I laughed, deciding that I liked the puppet-user.

"Temari. Show Shinju-san to her room. She and I have a meeting in an hour, and she appears bothered by the heat."

Temari smiled at me. "Come, Katsumi-san."

Temari's place was absolutely gorgeous, sculpted out of red rock and hewn into the eastern side of the rock wall that surrounded Sunagakure. Everywhere there were pillars decorated with desert flowers. Temari had great taste in furniture. I liked her.

"You'll have to excuse my brother. We – that is, Kankurou and I, think he's nervous. Usually the people he has to deal with are old and boring. They all treat him the same. You're quite different to what he's used to, you know."

"I thought I was coming down with some sort of disease," I laughed. "He rarely spoke to me – I knew he wasn't a big talker, but…"

"Were you speaking, though?" she asked as we made our way up the stairs. Sametogatta was heavy now on my back. I really wanted to rest after I washed all of the dry sand off me. I was hungry, too.

"Yeah."

"Then he was listening," she smirked. "This is your room. I hope it's big enough. I'm not sure why Gaara insisted on building this place for me. There is only one Temari after all. You should see mine compared to Kankurou's. He and Gaara share one, and it's not nearly as extravagant as this…." She rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. "Ehe… sorry. I'll leave you to it."

"Arigatou, Temari-san," I grinned and entered. I headed straight to the ensuite bathroom and washed every grain of sand from my body. It was ridiculous! The scrolls containing my clothes and other things I would need during my stay were lying carelessly on my bed, as I was yet to unpack.

I got dressed into a black and blue kimono for the meeting that, unfortunately, would take place in almost half an hour. Feeling relaxed, I walked downstairs into the main room with the towel-turban around my head.

Sitting down and sighing, I put my face in my hands. "Here I go… Going to be wonderful… sitting for a couple of hours while a bunch of dusty assholes drone on and on about who knows what…"

"We're not all that bad, are we?" said a voice from behind the lounge. I flinched, eyes wide, and looked up. Kankurou was standing there, grinning like a maniac. Gaara was next to him, just staring.

I just grunted at them, sighing inwardly. I took the towel off and trudged upstairs.

"Why did you ask for her, again?" I heard Kankurou ask his brother, laughing.

"Shut up."

Oh. Well now that was interesting. He had _asked _for me now, had he? Well now.

I dried off my hair, unpacked my things and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The fountain memory between the Houzuki boy and I was still fresh in my mind. I came to the bitter conclusion that his name suited him all too well. No matter how much you wanted or yearned to do it, you could never catch the moon in the water. It just slipped through your fingers. That stupid bastard.

"Katsumi-san," called Temari. "Don't keep them waiting!"

"Mph," I huffed, shaking my head and returning to the company of the Sand siblings.

"Alright. Let's go."

Later that night, I could not sleep. The anger I was feeling towards myself was just too insistent to let me rest. Kisame-sensei had not raised me to be a failure.

I left Sametogatta leaning against the wall next to my bed and got to my feet. I was wearing long black pants and a blue top, decorated with my dead Clan's symbol as pajamas. There was a brief moment before I jumped out the window, where I wondered if I should get changed.

Screw it.

Sunagakure at night was, admittedly, pretty creepy. Being surrounded by looming walls of giant red rock created a sense of captivity, and the ghostly wind that flipped up sand below me was an eerie effect. There were a few lights on in all-night casinos and bars and the like, but that was it. I reflected briefly on how it was the ultimate time for ninja to be out and about… scaling rooftops and using the jumping shadows as cover for surprise attacks.

I almost wanted someone to come up and attack me. I would have relished a fight. Konoha ninja are too soft, I thought. In Kirigakure it was kill or be killed. Sametogatta had no problem staying sharp in the Bloody Mist.

I almost got my wish. Almost. A figure did indeed come up behind me, making barely any noise as sandaled feet walked across the round, gritty rooftops, but they seemed to have no intention of attacking me – more's the pity.

"It's late," Gaara told me as we looked over the village. You could see the whole dusty landscape from where we were. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was thinking," I sighed, sitting down on the round rooftop and staring at the massive moon. The symbolism was making me sick.

"About him?" he asked in a monotone, joining me.

"About who?"

"You know who."

He wouldn't even look at me. Tsunade, that bitch…. How dare she tell him anything about Suigetsu and my search for him? Blurting personal information to everybody you meet was no way to keep me loyal to her stupid Leaf Village. I was angry now. Being was Gaara made me feel like I was betraying Suigetsu, because I really _did_ like the Kazekage-to-be. If Suigetsu had not been in the picture, I would make it my ultimate mission to get close to him. But as it was….

"I wasn't thinking about him."

He didn't believe me. I knew he didn't, because I wouldn't have either, if the positions were reversed.

"Do you love him?" he asked softly, staring balefully at the moon.

If you weren't listening as close as I was, then it would have sounded like the tone Gaara used all the time – uncaring, quiet and expressionless. But I detected a slight tinge of disapproval in his voice. Did he care? Surely not. He had all but ignored me since I got here, insisting that he was with me because of duty. We both knew he could have gotten someone else to show me around. Anyone. As long as he and I had at least one positive encounter. Kankurou said he had chosen me. There was only one reason why he'd do such a thing, and it made things so much more complicated.

I wouldn't answer his question. I couldn't. The truth was, I didn't know.

I didn't think I was old enough to really know what love was. I had wanted nothing but to be in his company again for four and a half years, but what did that mean? That I wanted my friend back? I was still unsure. Back home, in the rare moment we would get together, he would hold my hand and tell me he'd protect me. One time he came running over to my house in the middle of a vicious cyclone, claiming that he wanted to make sure I was okay, even though he was visibly shaking. He stayed in the Shinju Clan compound for the whole time the natural disaster raged, and I would fall asleep with him at my bedside, saying that nothing could get me when he was there. I recall one time he said he loved me, but I was seven and he was almost nine. I had excused it as a joke… a sarcastic comment.

"I don't know. Maybe," I answered truthfully. Why I was telling Gaara all this I had yet to figure out.

His expression dulled and he still wouldn't look at me. All was silent between us as he got up and walked away, jumping across the roofs, patrolling his greatest treasure. I got up as well, shivering in only my pajamas in the cold night wind, and went back to bed.

Unbeknownst to me, though, a pair of ringed, aquamarine eyes watched as I drifted off, too tired and confused to stay awake any longer. The Sand shinobi didn't move from his spot at the windowsill until the crack of dawn the next morning.

_Gah! Gaara is so hard to write sometimes! I don't know if this chapter is as good as the other ones, but unfortunately, I can't be perfect. Tell me what you think, because if its not good enough, then I can try and fix it up._

_Have a good one,_

_SliverOfSilver :3_


	7. Rooftop Encounters

_Author's Note: This one is shorter than most of the others – I apologize – but there wasn't much else I could put in here without it being like a hundred pages, so I broke it off short. But hey! I updated, didn't I?_

_Poor Katsumi…_

**Rooftop Encounters**

I wasn't sure what kept me going up to the roof every night, and at that point I didn't have any idea about why he joined me every time without fail. After the first night, I brought Sametogatta with me.

We wouldn't talk much, or it would be me speaking and him just sitting there, staring all the while at the village in front of him. Occasionally he would face me, but very rarely. I found myself babbling to interrupt the silence. Because of that, he knew things about me and my past that I wouldn't have mentioned under normal circumstances, like how much I missed Kisame-sensei, and how I wanted to see him again. I knew it was impossible, though. He had probably moved out of Amegakure by now, seeings as he didn't have an annoying tag-along to look after anymore. How had he reacted at news of my death? Was he upset? Angry? Out for vengeance? I hoped so. He'd launch a one-man war on Otogakure, and kill all of the stupid, wretched bastards with his Samehada.

I didn't notice it, for it was very gradual, but each time Sabaku no Gaara sat with me, he was just that little bit closer. We continued the tradition for each night of my ten day stay in Suna.

On the last night, before I would go back to Konoha, I got angry at him.

"Why don't you ever talk to me?"

"You seem to have more to say."

"Why do I have to tell you everything about myself, getting nothing in return? I haven't told anyone else this much about Suigetsu before and all I get is a silent nod or occasional grunt."

He didn't answer me, making me angrier. I could not stand being ignored. It was the height of all insults as far as I was concerned.

"I never made you tell me about him."

"And what about all the other stuff?"

"What other stuff?"

"Asshole," I sneered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"All you ever talk about is Suigetsu. He did this, he did that, I wish I could be with him…"

"Well it's not like you'd understand. You've never had anyone anyway," I hissed, aiming my comment at the most hurtful place possible. Temari had told me of the difficulties Gaara had faced, and I had seen first hand how people treated him. "Can't miss something you've never had, can you?"

Just as expected, I received a reaction. We were both on our feet, his sand swirling and my sword drawn, both ready for action. Being female, I was well practiced in the art of mental attack. Girls were bitchy, and you fast learned manipulation, or you wouldn't survive.

"You wouldn't know what its like to go through what I have… what I am going through," he told me, not as angry as I wanted him to be, but level and calm – if not sinisterly so. I wanted him to yell, scream and rage. I wanted him to attack me, so I could release pent-up failure onto him. If I beat Sabaku no Gaara, I could believe, just for a second, that I was not weak.

Instead of waiting for him to come to me, I charged at him, shouting as I swung Sametogatta. His Demon Sand blocked the attack but I tried again, turning and attacking only to have my attempts ruined.

"I don't care what you've been through anymore," I told him, using the Body Flicker to make it seem like I was coming from all around him. "You made me feel like I could trust -"

Gaara's eyes widened and he shouted savagely. I hadn't seen him so loud before. Under normal circumstances, I would have been stunned, but I was too pissed off to care. So when he screamed that I didn't know how it felt to sit there listening to someone you loved talk about another person, I attacked him again. The words cut through my mind, but seemed to be stored away out of reach, letting me continue the fight between us. I scorned Gaara's affections. I was scared. I couldn't let him know I felt something for him in return. If I was with him, then I would never set Suigetsu free. The thought of him, locked up forever, played havoc with my mind.

Our battle was almost one-sided. I dodged his sand and attempted to attack him with Sametogatta, using my jutsu when I got tired of missing. Although the sand slowed down slightly, it was still fast enough to keep me at bay. After almost half an hour of continuous, unconditional, attempted violence, a third and fourth party intervened, and while dodging a huge gust of wind mingled with a flurry of sand, I was disarmed and held immobile by a large, rattling puppet.

"Bastard!" I shouted at Gaara. To me, Temari and Kankurou were just distractions. I didn't blame them at all. It was Gaara that I had to keep away from me. "You bastard! Let me go! Coward!"

"Let her go, Kankurou," the youngest of the Sand siblings commanded. His brother refused, his sister scolded him.

"I said let her go!"

"If you don't let me go now, your stupid dolly's as good as gone," I growled, sneering. Kankurou just laughed at me.

To prove that I was not kidding, I twisted my neck and bit at the spindly arm that held me, pushing chakra through to my razor teeth. The puppet's arm was ripped to shreds with a mere flick of my head. Kankurou cursed me, withdrawing his chakra-controlled weapon for the time being.

"Temari get him out of here," Gaara told her. "I can handle her."

The eldest person present did not need to be told twice. She grabbed her puppeteer brother and dragged him away, justifying herself by saying it was none of their business, and that he should have stayed out of it in the first place. Temari was only up here to try and keep Kankurou from doing anything stupid. She knew she wasn't a match for Gaara – she wouldn't be able to stop him – and probably supposed he was more than a match for me.

Gaara took a step closer to me. I could see him through a gap in the blond curtain that had fallen across my face in the fight. I extracted a bit of wood and metal from in between my teeth with my tongue and spat it into my hand, then threw it onto the rooftop. Not taking his eyes off me, the Kazekage-to-be crouched, picked up my sword – although I could see the strain on his arms as he lifted it – and gave it back to me.

"Its better you do kill me," he said simply. "It's better than listening to you talk about him."

I felt like crying. Everything was crashing down around me. My values had been so simple once upon a time. I needed the level-headedness of Kisame-sensei at a time like this. If I closed my eyes, I could almost hear his voice…. He would tell me that getting involved with other ninja is stupid – especially one aspiring to be Kazekage. I would always come second, wouldn't I?

"I hate you…."

The average life span of a ninja is thirty five years. Logically, the dangers of being the head of a village would shorten that average.

"I can't stop the sand," he told me, stepping closer, "But I won't fight back. If you can find a way to beat it, then…"

"Baka! Don't joke like that," I told him, voice cracking. "You're being stupid."

He was close, his hand reaching out to wrap around my own that was clasped firmly on Sametogatta's handle. He brought the sword up between us and tugged me closer, his eyes boring into mine. "Come on, Shinju," he whispered to me. "Kill me. End it. Please. I can't stand it. Just when I thought I had found someone…"

He jerked the sword closer, pulling me in turn. The blade was centimetres from his head. Tears were leaking from my eyes. My semi-repressed, emotional side leaked through to my outside, tough demeanor. I no longer cared if people thought I was weak. There was no point hiding what I truly was. The voices of my past shot through my mind.

_Kill him!_

_ As my successor…_

_What are you waiting for?!_

_We could rule the world, Katsumi-chan…_

_Take his head back to Mizukage-sama!_

_ You will carry on the title of Scourge…_

_No mercy!_

_We'll always be together…_

_Make them fear you!_

_ You will be the strongest, Katsumi…_

_Defend your village!_

_And I'll protect you with my life…_

_Not just one! Take them all!_

_ I will trust you with my sword when I'm gone…_

_Ninja do not feel pain!_

_We'll kill anyone who gets in our way…_

_Kill the child! When he grows -_

_ Protect those who are close to you with the things I will teach you…_

_Ninja do not show emotion!_

_I love you, Katsumi-chan…_

Flashing images. Different scenes. Speaking with my sensei, hiding from Zabuza, giggling over pranks, learning techniques… The dead people of my Clan. The countless people I had murdered.

The knowledge that I was all alone.

I wrenched my hands away, breaking his grip on them. Trying to see through the haze of tears that flooded my eyes, I started to run. I didn't know where I was going. I no longer cared. I just had to get away, and I was too much of a coward to kill myself. Sametogatta, the thing that I knew would never leave me, had been left behind. I was leaving it. My loyal companion, my fighting partner. I didn't care. I couldn't care.

Gaara appeared before me. I dodged him and kept running, throwing kunai back over my shoulder. Despite my heightened senses, I couldn't see well enough in the dark to pinpoint where he was. Even if I was accurate, his Demon Sand would still protect him.

I had almost made it out of Suna when I was tripped by his blasted chakra-infused grit. I collapsed onto the ground, cursing myself. I was as weak as Sakura. There was no point in running any more. He had beaten me. He had won. I, once again, had failed.

As the sand withdrew back into the gourd, I struggled to my knees, raising my face and finding my nose millimetres from his. I panted heavily, choking back more tears and not bothering to wipe the sand from my skin.

He looked like he understood, but I didn't want that. I didn't want to work through it; I just wanted it to end. I wanted him angry about what I had said before, and I wanted him to kill me because of it. If I was dead there would be no more of this seemingly endless guilt that ate like a parasite at the back of my mind every hour of every day. The agony of missed chances and futile attempts was driving me mad.

"Just let me go…"

But he didn't. He did the opposite. He closed his arms around me, holding me close. My head on his chest, I could feel his heart, beating fast against my cheek. The soft red fabric of his shirt was soaked with my tears. A soft, untouched hand stroked through my hair as I clung tightly to him and tried to contain my sobs. I still had plenty more to cry, but my more rational side was taking over, screaming at me for letting anyone see me like this. It was dangerous, if ever we fought. Sabaku no Gaara knew too much about me.

"Stay with me, Katsumi."

_Author's Note: Hmm. Well she had a bit of a breakdown, now didn't she? Is Gaara out of character? Most probably. There's nothing I can do about that though, without it interfering with the story. I suppose that's why I have Artistic License, though, huh._

_She's a bit pitiful at the moment, isn't she? And yes, I do remember that they're twelve… but twelve year old romance is hard to write… They're all probably really mature because they've been forced to grow up fast due to all the killing and stuff, though…_

_Ah, well. Hope I didn't put anyone off._

_Please tell me what you think –_

_Sliver Of Silver. :3_


	8. Past Foes and New Allies

_Author's Note: Okay. Chapter 8, I think this is. It takes place about a month after Katsumi's 'episode', and she is back in Konoha. It was her birthday (18th of March) a couple of days ago._

**Past Foes and New Allies**

Ever since that time in Suna, I had been avoiding Gaara to the best of my ability. I delivered a positive report dutifully to Tsunade, and the alliance between Sand and Leaf was certified. I tried to busy myself by looking for Orochimaru again, but the old cow assigned me a new mission – one that took up all the free time I had.

It was my responsibility to look after Rock Lee. His operation had been a success, and I was to make sure he didn't overexert himself. Due to his constant excitement and explosive energy levels, it was a troublesome job, to say the least.

Though I was frustrated at having to do something so time-consuming, it came in handy as an excuse when more ambassador work was needed. It took all of my self control not to freeze up and let Godaime suspect anything when she said I was specifically requested again. I had to stay away from Sand. Gaara had been accepted as Kazekage, and on top of being requested for an inter-village visit, I had been invited to attend the formal ceremony. Although Lee had said enthusiastically that he would relish the physical test of getting to Sunagakure on crutches, I as good as slapped him and told him to get the hell back in to bed.

My birthday was… strange. I didn't tell anyone, and no one new found out. Even Tsunade, who had practically my whole life on file, neglected congratulating me for making another year alive. I suppose I didn't really expect anything, but I spent most of the morning even moodier than usual. Poor Lee. I was much stricter than necessary. Like a cat and mouse, I let him think he had gotten away from me before appearing out of nowhere to drag him by the ear back to his home again.

After a horrible, tiresome day, I had returned back to the apartment I had bought just before I had gone to Suna – having suddenly felt uncomfortable with the Hyuugas – and found a small envelope that had been slid halfway under my door.

Of course, my first thought had been suspicious, and I opened the door cautiously so that I could see the rest of it. The envelope was lying innocently on the floor, and I was sitting next to it, glaring dully. Stupid thing, pale blue and labeled neatly. Chakra residue lingered on the package. It was strong. Whoever had left this could be around the same level as Kisame-sensei.

Eventually I made the decision to open it. When it did not explode or morph into something murderous, I was somewhat relieved. I didn't like the idea of dying on my birthday. Well, that is to say, I didn't like the idea of dying at all.

I had shaken the envelope until something felt out onto my lap, smiling in astonishment as I saw what it was.

The photo was taken as I stood in front of my old favourite training spot, hair sopping wet with a heavy robe wrapped loosely around me. Behind me stood Kisame-sensei, with his hand on my head, Samehada resting on his shoulder. We both wore stupid grins, baring our sharp teeth. I turned the picture over, looking for something to say that it had been my old master that had sent it, that he knew I was alive, and was watching, but there was only a short, single sentence.

_The lake_, it said.

Feeling curious, I scanned the photo closely, holding it so close that it was almost too blurry for me to see anything at all. Just as I was about to give up, I saw the faint outline of a pale body in the misty water. Ocean green eyes created a different shade against the surface of the lake, and I smiled to myself.

I decided not to trouble myself with thinking about who had sent it to me, and instead took it into my room and pinned it against the wall above my bed with a spare kunai. My empty house had no frames to put it in.

That was all about five days ago now, and still I preferred not to trouble myself thinking about something so difficult.

I was taking Lee to the hospital so that they could refill his medicine and perform a few more tests when I heard about Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura was crying about it to Tsunade, who had arranged to meet Lee and I beforehand. Needless to say, we were less than a priority when she learned that the last Uchiha of Konoha had deserted the Leaf. I wondered silently to myself if this was to do with Orochimaru, but when I continued listening between the Godaime and the pink kunoichi, the old hag noticed me and broke off. Summoning one of her Jounin, she sent him to organise a team to be put together and go after Sasuke, leaving a distraught Sakura behind.

"Where has Sasuke gone?" I asked the girl, feigning kindness and a wish to comfort.

"Sasuke-kun has been taken by that stupid _snake_!" she shouted into her hands, a fresh wave of tears gushing from her eyes.

"I see…. Sakura, you can handle Lee, right?"

"What? I -"

But that's all I caught before I teleported myself away to the western gate of Konoha. The gate was very low security, as it was rarely used by locals _or _travelers, and so there was less of a chance I would be noticed. Not knowing exactly where Sasuke was, I summoned a bird to scout him out for me. As the animal set off, I grinned, highly excited, and started to follow.

Because I was not part of the team that had been officially sent after Sasuke, I caught up with the Sound Four just after Sasuke had been thrown into a strange barrel-like device. I kept hidden, focusing most of my energy on suppressing my chakra signature. The four exchanged words, saying that they had to get Orochimaru's desired container to him before time ran out.

In the act of following them, I thought to myself that Orochimaru needed to get better servants as the Sound Four whined that they needed to take a break, and that the barrel was heavy. I sat about twenty metres away, impatient as anything, amusing myself by sharpening Sametogatta.

Spiky Sametogatta was not completely finished, but it would have to do as I was alerted to the presence of others and ducked out of the way, letting five all-too-familiar ninja dart past me. If I wanted to stay hidden, then I would have to lie low until all the fighting was done between them.

Trailing after the two rival teams was troubling. I couldn't help the Leaf nin under any circumstances, lest I risked being discovered. All I could do was pump the barely-surviving shinobi full of chakra, so that they at least had a chance at life. It was times like that that I was so happy with my stupendous chakra levels. I had more than enough to spare.

I followed the slowly-dwindling number of fighters until there was only one person standing between Naruto and Sasuke, who I witnessed breaking out of the barrel and heading away, to where I could only assume was Otogakure. As the Uzumaki orphan tried to follow the Uchiha, he was blocked by someone chillingly familiar.

The Kaguya boy from that day in Kiri stood in the way of the blond's greatest goal. As he warned Naruto off and the two engaged in a fight, I entered the fray, unable to contain myself any longer. This man was no less than a demon from my past that I had to put to rest. He reminded me so vividly of Orochimaru; I just had to fight him. I told Naruto to go on ahead as I unsheathed Sametogatta and readied for the fight.

The Kaguya stared at me with dull eyes, his shoulders hunched and breathing strained. It crossed my mind that maybe there was something wrong with him, but I didn't care. I would kill the person who Suigetsu had followed all those years ago.

"I remember you," he told me, adjusting his odd clothes. "You were there when Orochimaru-sama captured that boy."

"I remember you too, as I remember the last actions of your people."

"My people…. The Kaguya…. And I, Kimimaro, the last of them…. As a subordinate of one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsman, you and I will continue the feud from long ago. It has been a long time since I had any contact with others from the Bloody Mist."

We came together for the first strike, moving only as blurs. I swung my sword but he blocked it with monstrous bones that grew suddenly from his arm. We both slid back away from each other, and he went to speak again.

"How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen now," I told him. He looked a couple of years older than me – maybe around fifteen or sixteen.

"You're not very old, are you?"

"I'm old enough," I informed him, and we met in the air, clashing violently again. This episode was longer than the last. I was turned on the defensive as I dodged his endless supply of weapons. I managed a few very good hits with Sametogatta, but none of its nasty spikes made contact with skin, annoying me to no end. Breaking apart, I sheathed the sword that my master made me, and started using my genjutsu. I would save ninjutsu for last, because my chakra was my trump card.

I used the _Suishi Iki_ on my opponent, and watched intently as his hand jerked up to his throat. I knew that at this point all he could feel was the water in his lungs, and all he could see was the sudden flood that rose around him. Despite the fact he was suffocating, he still came at me with full force, using his bones to form all a manner of different weapons.

Eventually, when he had finally managed to expel the genjutsu, he paused for breath having turned almost blue. He stood panting heavily, watching me with half-lidded eyes.

"You are lucky I am ill."

I used the _Suiton: Bakusui Shōha_ to flood the field, the water gushing from my mouth in what was probably a really strange looking feat. I stood on the surface, facing Kimimaro, coughing when I released the technique.

Performing more hand seals, I used the Water Fang Bullet while drawing on the jutsu-enhancing energy of my giant katana, creating huge spikes out of the water beneath the last Kaguya. Surprised, he jumped, only just managing to avoid the attack. Using the moment of distraction, I let the chakra at my feet go, and plunged beneath the water.

It was lucky that I had worn the appropriate skirt, for it did not completely bust when my tail was brought into the fray, though it did cause a large split up the side.

I came upwards from under my opponent, creating water clones to distract him. I think his brain was still starved of oxygen, because his reactions were slow and unsteady. I managed to leap at him from the side and knock him down so that I was lying on top of him.

Lucky for me my tail was so heavy. I had almost completely restricted his movement. My water clones came to help, as I pinned his arms and took a split second to think what attack I should use.

I could break rip out his throat, which was bloody, cut off his arms and legs so that he couldn't move and would bleed to death, or I could drown him. Personally, I liked the last idea the best. It would be delightfully ironic, drowning an ex-member of the Water Country.

I knew it would look horribly awkward, and many questions would be raised if anyone saw what I was about to do, but it was for the sake of killing him, so it did not matter. I would be the one responsible for the extinction of the Kaguyas.

As I coiled my fishtail around his legs, holding them still and getting my water clones to use the Hyuuga's chakra-blocking technique while they took his arms from me, I made my seals for the Water Release: Exploding Shockwave as he lay, tensed but almost completely still in shock.

Before I could actually think about it, I ducked my head downwards, pressing my mouth over his. I felt the surprise run through him as he did just what I had wanted. The second he opened his mouth, I activated the jutsu, sending water flooding down his throat.

He struggled beneath me, and my clones and I struggled to keep him under control. One of them burst as he impaled it with a deformed arm bone. Although I did my best to keep our mouths pressed close together – surely he would not survive much longer – he got over the shock of the attack and almost managed to gut me like a common fish with his bothersome bloodline limit.

Wounded in the stomach, the side, both shoulders, the hip, and with my tailfins completely pierced through, I flung myself off him and slipped back into the water.

My tail was next to useless. The water passed through the holes that Kimimaro had made, making them as bad as tattered sails on a ship. I had to stay out of his way, and fight using my ninjutsu. I couldn't get close, which meant Sametogatta as a direct weapon was completely out of the question. Above me, Kimimaro was struggling to get to his feet, retching up water. He stumbled first left, then right when he at last managed to stand, before dropping to one knee. As my own blood twisted through the water around me, I couldn't stop myself from breathing it in through my gills.

Forcing myself to concentrate, I focused my chakra and began to try healing my wounds, targeting my shoulders, which would have to be in good condition to use my ninjutsu. To my horror, I could only manage to lift one of my arms – and that was only barely.

I was at a loss for what to do. If I stopped using my kekkei genkai, then I would regain my legs again, but would still be only to accomplish taijutsu, which I had already decided I had to stay away from. My only hope was some of the advanced genjutsu, which needed an intense amount of mental focus if they were not to be coupled with the seals.

As I was about to attempt, Kimimaro was knocked off his feet by a huge swarm of something I could not identify. The Sound nin stumbled backwards but regained himself, focusing on his new attacker. Not caring exactly who had come to my aid, I sped upwards, arms limp at my sides and teeth ready for what I was going to do.

The shock of seeing Gaara there, thankfully, did not distract me from my attack. I dove at Kimimaro's neck, ready to sink my teeth into the pale skin, but was stopped at the last second by the individual bones of his spine shooting from his back, acting as sharp, heavy bullets as they lodged themselves into me. I was sent flying backwards, blood spurting from my mouth and the new wounds I had just received. I was readying myself to skid across the water's surface, but something soft and dry caught me before I dropped even a centimetre.

Gaara wasn't even looking at me as he lowered me and his sand gently to the top of the water. I barely managed to hold myself up with my arms as the sand dissipated around me, blood leaking steadily out of my mouth. Furious at myself for not thinking before I went into battle, I watched as Gaara fought the last Kaguya, attempting first to crush him, then to bury him. To my eternal surprise, Kimimaro avoided death both times, advancing to his first, then secondary seal to escape relatively unharmed.

Kimimaro's complete attention was focused on the Kazekage, and I did not blame him. I had rolled onto my back, doing my best to watch the fight, probably looking like some sort of dying dolphin on a beach. I could see Gaara through the blue strands of hair that had stuck across my face. He looked more than blank. He looked furious. But it was that quiet aggression that he always managed to keep under control.

It occurred to me that he would have more of an advantage if he was not on the water, and just because it helped me in battle, it would almost definitely not be the same for him. Panting and rolling on my side, I released the jutsu, startling everyone as the water practically disappeared. I gave no thought to the ground below me, coming ever closer as I dropped, hair, fins and arms being blown upwards by the force. It was almost twenty-five metres to fall.

Once again, though, I was saved by Gaara's sand as it formed a shape similar to a hand and caught me just before impact. I deactivated my kekkei genkai and got to my feet, missing the balance that my arms brought.

The Kazekage brought me over to where he was standing, under a rain of finger-bone bullets. I stepped tiredly onto the cloud of stand he stood on, but couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"You're hurt," he said, examining my wounds. Blood trickled from each injury and fell to mix with his sand.

"I need you to fix my shoulders," I told him between bloody coughs. "Just move my hands over them. I can't move them myself."

I was beyond thankful for the automatically protective sand as Kimimaro tried using every weapon in his home-made repertoire to hurt us. Each time one of the bones got too close, there would be a powerful, chakra-infused wall to stop it.

Gaara took my hand in his and started to move it up to my shoulder, as I had requested. We hadn't even made it a fifth of the way there before I screamed and doubled over in pain. He halted immediately.

"I can deal with him," he told me. "You should just rest."

"This isn't about fighting him. I need to be able to keep going. Past him are Naruto and Sasuke, and Sasuke is heading to -"

"Orochimaru," he finished, eyes hardening considerably. "And if you follow him to Orochimaru, then eventually you'll make it to -"

"Yes," I said firmly, cutting him off that time. "To Suigetsu. Please help me, Gaara. Help me heal myself. I don't care what I have to go through. I just need to do this."

I thought he wasn't going to do it. I had every reason to, as he looked away from me and kept his eyes trained on Kimimaro, who had ceased his attempts to attack us and seemed to be formulating a strategy. Because of this, and because of the fact that I could barely see anymore, I was not ready when he suddenly grabbed me by the shoulder, yanked me closer, and, closing his hand around mine, forced it to my shoulder.

The soaked field was absorbed by the scream that escaped me, loud and shrill, enough to send shivers up anyone's spine. I was in agony. If Gaara had not been holding me, then I would have fallen. Knowing that it was vital I stave off unconsciousness so that I could catch up to Naruto and Sasuke later, I bit my lip until the blood came and focused on healing myself.

Repairing the second shoulder was so much easier than the first, but I still felt sick from the first arm. My black and blue clothes were stained with dark patches of blood, as was my skin. My injuries were so extensive, if I did not have the amount of chakra that I had, then I would definitely be dead.

Kimimaro had decided on a plan of action, and ran at us with his Bone Drill technique. Aware that no normal counter would work, Gaara clamped his arms on mine and wrapped one leg around one of mine, turning his back and using the Ultimate Defense. Outside of the dome, Kimimaro's drill shattered completely, but left a tiny hole.

"This will leave me weak," Gaara warned me. "I haven't had much time to practice this."

"Thank you for my arms…. But you don't have to protect me any longer."

"When will you get it?" he hissed. "I don't do it because I have to."

I looked away from him as best I could with his cheek on my neck. The sand used for the Ultimate Defense was dropping back into the platform where we were standing.

I thought that he would have let me go to activate his last attack, but he didn't. I was kept in a tight hold, his dark red hair tickling my jaw as he summoned the sand in the ground and Kimimaro was sucked downwards. I watched as the last Kaguya sunk into the swirling brown and green mass, attempting with ever more desperate moves to escape.

"He won't make it," said Gaara. The strain on his chakra was apparent as he started to sink against me, sucking in breath greedily.

I didn't answer, but watched as the top of Kimimaro's pale head disappeared beneath the earth. Gaara's knees gave out from beneath him and he let me go, collapsing onto the floating clump of sand. I kneeled next to him, putting my hand over his heart, and transferring just enough chakra to stop the shaking.

He grabbed my shoulder, managing to lift himself on one knee while his other hand stayed on the one poised over his heart. I was frozen in place as his face came steadily closer to mine. He was that far away I could see in sharp detail every strand of hair, every hue of his aquamarine eyes, and each tiny grain of sand that made up the armour on his skin. My breath was caught in my throat, my heart pounding as we both got closer to each other, then, all of a sudden, we were separated by a giant, white, smooth spine. I looked over the edge of the sandy platform to see Kimimaro burst from the desert below, his Bone Drill activated once again. I readied myself to stop him so that no harm would come to either Gaara or me, but before he could get close enough he just slumped over, unmoving.

The Kazekage and I watched for a good ten minutes to see if he was actually dead, all the while holding our breath. When he still did not move, Gaara lowered himself and felt the pulse at the dead Kaguya's neck.

"He's dead, Katsumi."

But I was already gone.

The battle between Kimimaro, Gaara and I had taken a long time. I arrived at the watery valley to find Naruto lying on the top of the cliff, having almost completely reached his limit. I gave him enough of my chakra so that he could answer my one question.

"Which way?"

Naruto pointed feebly, an action that involved nothing less than a flick of his little finger, and then fell deep into unconsciousness.

I followed Sasuke with as much speed as I could muster. My body was tired from the fight before, but was beginning to settle down. Hope surged as I caught sight of the Uchiha not too far in front of me, holes in the back of his wide-collared shirt. I hurried to join him, surprising the kid as I dropped from the trees.

We stood facing each other, each deciding exactly we would say.

"Don't try taking me back," he told me, snarling. "Naruto already tried."

"Wasn't going to. I don't see what all the fuss is about, personally," I told him, reaching back to grab the handle of Sametogatta. "What I want is to join you."

"What?" he snapped.

"Orochimaru has something that I need to get back. Someone I haven't seen for far too long. You seem to know where he is. I want to come with you."

"Forget it."

"It's not like I'd get in your way or anything," I argued. "I couldn't care less what you do. I just need him back. He's the reason for most of the recent happenings in my life."

Sasuke looked at me, trying hard to keep his face emotionless and blank. I could see the fatigue in his eyes, though, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Who is he?"

"Does it matter?"

He growled at me, and I sighed.

"Suigetsu, is his name. Houzuki Suigetsu."

"Is he strong?"

"Of course he is. He's from the Bloody Mist. People overlook him, but he'd be a valuable asset to any fighter – not that he can take orders at all. He only ever listened to two people, his sensei and me…."

He stared at me, then all of a sudden was right in my face. I had predicted the Body Flicker, however, and was not as surprised as I knew he wanted me to be. "I have a plan, Shinju. If you choose to go along with that plan, then I will do whatever is necessary to get him, as long as you promise yourself to my cause."

"Sounds -"

"Foolish…" finished a voice from behind me. I had a brief second to recognise the extreme surprise and hatred in Sasuke's face before someone grabbed me from behind, and everything went dark.

_Author's Note: Well, getting closer now aren't we. Don't worry, I know it's going slow, but things will really start happening in the next two chapters. I promise :3_

_I hope you liked this chapter – it's a nice, time-consuming length_

_Please, please, please review, I really need the motivation! (plus I am absolutely delighted when I wake up in the morning/come back from school and I have emails there waiting for me)_

_tear_

_Anyways. Cya later!_


	9. Reunion

_Author's Note: Argh, sorry for the massive gap between this chapter and the last one. See I just started a new job and I work for nine hours and come home smelling like cakes! So I've been a little distracted, yeah._

_And guess what! I've been put in remedial maths! Britty, Jess and I make up the Remedial Trio! Kyah! It has its upside. As long as we write in these stupid journals at the end of the class each time then we pass the year, with nothing lower than a C grade._

_Mind you. In my school, I'm in year nine and am doing year eleven stuff. But that's what you get for going to a selective high school, huh. Well. That's what you get._

_But I know you don't care :)_

_Let's get on with the story :3_

**Reunion**

Looking back on it now, I had no idea what being captured by Uchiha Itachi could do for me. I had no idea what it would lead to, no idea what I could accomplish because of it.

I spent days locked away in a windowless room without a light or a door, where I thought I would go mad. I dislocated my shoulder throwing myself against the walls. I chipped one of Sametogatta's massive spikes attempted to pierce my way through to freedom. I thought I was going mad, and while I was trapped, I completely lost track of time. It was always dark; there was no way for me to tell if it was night or day.

Then, at last, I was collected from my prison and thrown down in front of a man with spiky hair, who had his back turned to me. I didn't think I was going to be killed, like I first had. I understood that I would be dead already if they had wanted it to be so. As it was, the Leader had a different idea.

I don't know if you can imagine my surprise when he turned to show his face – a face I had seen before, back in Amegakure. This man had once sat and talked with Kisame-sensei, and despite the fatigue that weighted my mind, I could only think that this man would know where he was now. I could faintly sense a dozen odd presences around me, but I paid them no heed. The man in front of me was the only one that deserved my attention.

"Shinju Katsumi?"

"Hai," I rasped. I had not had anything to eat or drink for all the time I had been locked away. Sametogatta had been left behind. I was weak, starving, dehydrated, without my favourite, customized weapon to help me.

"You will listen to what I tell you."

"Hai."

"I have it on good authority that you are an accomplished kunoichi."

I smiled, my parched lips cracking, sending blood down my face. "So they say."

"And you are also well-practiced when it comes to household chores?"

"Hai? I'm a good cook. Cleaning is not my favourite thing though…." Maybe it was because I was barely staying conscious, but was that a weird thing to say, or was it just me? What did this guy want?

"Are you willing to learn?" the Rain nin asked me. I raised my heavy head.

"What are you to teach?"

He ignored my question. "Are you willing?"

"Willing to learn -"

"She'll do it."

_No way!_ I stumbled to my feet, swung around, and peered at the dozen ninja that surrounded me. They all wore black cloaks with red cloud patterns on them, and most of their faces were hidden by the large collars. I staggered closer to one of the tallest figures, someone with blue hair and a massive sword on his back. "Sensei?"

Before I could reach him, I was tugged off balance from behind. In my weakened state I couldn't help but fall heavily into the person who had done it.

"Leader-sama didn't ask you to move," whispered an eerie voice in my ear. Something was brushing against my cheek – cold and sort of smooth. It felt like the leaf of a plant.

"Gomen nasai," I coughed, holding my stomach. I felt like I was going to die, I was so ill. But surely Kami wouldn't take me yet, not when I was so close to my old master, and a chance to resume my training.

"Ne, leave the girl alone, un. She's only young."

Someone snapped at the deep voice that had just spoken. "As if a whelp like you could talk."

"Fucking bitch wouldn't make much of a meal anyway. Let her go you little green fuck."

I remember thinking hazily that it was nice for other people to stick up for me – a somewhat juvenile opinion now that I look back on it, considering how little I knew of them at all.

"Language, Hidan-san," chided Kisame. I laughed. It was either that or cry. He used such a familiar tone. I could only see his face partially because of the shadow and the collar, but his white eyes were narrowed slightly in a quiet snigger. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Shut up," the ex-Amegakure ninja snapped at them all, interfering before a fight broke out. "Shinju-san. Do you want to learn?"

It was an easy decision. To refuse would be madness. For Kisame-sensei to be with this group of shinobi, they had to be powerful. And they were asking me if I wanted to learn. This was a brilliant place to resume training. People as strong as this would surely now _something _about Orochimaru, right?

"Hai. I want to learn."

The pierced man lifted the corners of his lips ever so slightly in an attempted smile. "Good. Let her go, Zetsu."

Zetsu let me go so that I collapsed once again onto my knees, panting heavily. He backed away to stand with his comrades.

"Kisame. Show her where she is to stay. You were the one who suggested her, so you are the one who will be responsible for her wellbeing. That includes monitoring the performance of her duties. If she does not perform them to satisfactory standards, then she will be far from safe. Understand?"

"But of course Leader-sama." Kisame pulled me roughly to my feet and dragged me from the room, out the door and into a long corridor, where identical doors were placed on every side. He slung me over his shoulder and continued down the hallway, stopping at the fourth last door and continuing inside.

The room was large and nice, but very plain – not that I was really paying too much attention at that moment in time. I was busy trying to process everything. I had accepted it readily, but I was still trying to think and plan and understand so that I could get the most out of it. Kisame-sensei was being less considerate in his movements than I would have liked – I was very sore from being draped on his bony blue shoulder, and not really too pleased with the way I had just been dragged – but when he flopped me down on the bed and sat beside it, I could see how concerned he looked.

"Sensei… I'm so hungry," I croaked, rolling over to look at him. Samehada was resting against my bed idly, the bandaged sword bringing on overwhelming rushes of memory.

"Ah! Ne, I'm sorry about that," he grinned, rubbing the back of his neck and squinting. "I'll get you something to eat soon. Do you want to sleep first? Are you alri- "

I cut him off, throwing myself forward and hugging him with as much strength as I could muster. The front of his cloak was wet with tears in no time flat as I took in the ever-comforting salty smell of my sensei. He seemed at a loss for what to do at first, but hugged me back eventually, if only for a couple of seconds. Then he detached himself carefully, told me to sleep, and left the room.

It was not hard to do what he said. I was already so exhausted. I drifted off into a dream-filled slumber.

Kisame trundled idly through the place he had considered home for the last four years, and reflected on his life up until then: He had been with Akatsuki for ages, but due to lack of activity, it was easy for him to keep Kirigakure from noticing anything. Life was simple for the Hoshigaki. People left him alone because of the way he looked, and he returned the favour because of the way they treated him. Not even the Mizukage, fool that he was, ever suspected that Kisame was involved in something so much bigger, so much more than that little, violent village.

Sometimes, though, he couldn't help but feel protective of the Mist. He was born there, after all, and it had the reputation of being the strongest, and most vicious out of all the shinobi Villages, which suited him well enough. Kisame tried to keep himself neutral to everything around him so that it would be easier to leave later on, and everything was working until _she _came.

Shinju Katsumi. Bravest, most accepting five-year-old he had ever come across. She was one of a few that had qualified to be trained under one of the Shinobi Swordsman. As Kisame walked through the misty air towards the dojo where the young ninja would choose their senseis, he wondered why on Earth he even bothered. He had done the same thing twice a year, every year, and not once had he been chosen. It usually didn't bother him so much, but it gets to you after a while, being constantly rejected by your own people.

He sat cross legged in front of the little brats, grinning at them with a forced good-natured smile, noticing that there was a particularly large group that time. Out of the six youngsters massed before him, there was only one girl, and she looked to be the youngest out of them all. Kisame was all the way up one end of the line, facing the kids, and Zabuza, perhaps Kisame's least favourite person in the whole world, was up the other. For once that little Haku kid that always followed him around was nowhere to be seen. Raiga was cackling darkly to himself and stabbing the ground with his twin blades, not even acknowledging the people before him. The Mizukage was the only one standing, and was watching the students and their possible teachers sternly.

Kisame cocked his head to one side as he watched the only girl and an older boy talking, and not paying any attention to what their Kage was saying. The boy was saying that he didn't want the girl to get hurt, and to rethink her decision, telling her that it worried him. All she did was answer calmly that she had made her choice, and was going to stick with it. The young boy seemed like a good kid. Not really shinobi material from what he could see. He was very caring, fussing over the younger girl, who seemed to tolerate him just barely. Kisame grinned to himself, blinking small, white eyes. Those two would be nigh inseparable. It didn't matter how much the girl was disagreeing with the boy, it was obvious she liked him a great deal. Kisame wondered curiously about what it would be like having a girl succeeding one of the Shinobi Swordsmen, who were all men, after all.

Lost in thought, Kisame was brought back to reality when one of the kids got up and walked to his desired teacher, demanding acceptance with a cocky attitude. Kisame raised an eyebrow. That boy was so dead.

Encouraged by the first kid, the others all got up and nominated their desired teachers. Kisame was not surprised to find that he was left alone. The little girl he had been watching before was complaining at the other boy to let her go. He held tightly to her hand, and looked reluctantly Kisame's way before trying to take her off towards Zabuza down the other end. The shark man snorted. That Zabuza was a real asshole. What a loser, with his cow-print wrist-warmers and bandaged face.

Eventually, after exchanging a quiet word with the silver-haired boy, the little girl broke free and each went their separate ways. Kisame was shocked beyond belief as she came and sat down in front of him, looking straight up, unafraid, her dark blue eyes open and ready. Kisame looked down on her, nonplussed, staring, simply staring, at the pretty young girl who had chosen him.

"Hoshigaki Kisame-sensei. I am Shinju Katsumi."

Everyone was looking at them. The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop. The stunned faces of the Swordsmen showed that it wasn't only him who was surprised. The children looked at Katsumi like she was a freak, obviously out of her mind.

He smiled down at her, baring his sharp teeth, feeling a sharp jolt of affection when she showed her own razor teeth back.

"Nice to meet you, Katsumi."

end 

"Why did you bring her here?"

Kisame let out a long sigh through his nose as he prepared Katsumi's food as best he could with his own meagre cooking skills. Uchiha Itachi had appeared next to him in the filthy kitchen, staring at him with killer red eyes. The younger man looked up at his partner, waiting for an answer.

"You don't like her?"

"That's not the issue. And it was not the question," Itachi responded in his dull monotone. Kisame avoided his eye as he had avoided his query.

"She'll be useful. She cooks really well, you know. Used to make all my meals. And she looks cute, doesn't she? She can infiltrate anywhere without too much trouble." He sighed. "Look, she'll be useful."

Itachi glared at him. Usually, this would send people to hide in the corner, but Kisame was well used to the phenomenon. Not to say it wasn't unsettling. The shark man thought with some amusement that it was the first time Itachi had said so much.

"Katsumi was living in Konoha. You know how I hate Konoha."

"I know."

"She was also about to hand herself over willingly to Orochimaru. By following you brother…."

"Why did I have to go and get her?" Itachi asked, voice hinting towards a whine. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"You knew the land. And she wouldn't have trusted me if I knocked her out. I had to ask you to do it…. Plus… I was working on the Leader. I had to work hard to convince him to let her stay here, even as a chef."

Itachi grunted and left. Probably to sulk, if Kisame knew the older Uchiha at all – which he did. He dished out the meal onto a plate and started on his way back.

"Kisame, un! Tell me more about the girl!" Deidara came bouncing through the corridor, blond hair waving across his face. The seventeen-year-old artist was curious about the newest member in the Akatsuki 'family'.

"Go away, Deidara-san. You will wake Katsumi."

"But Kisame, un! I like loud things. Loud is artistic, un! Explosions are loud, Kisame. You always were more understanding of my art, un." The blond pouted and crossed his arms.

"I will let you visit Katsumi when she is better. Until then, Deidara-san. Please try not to wake her. Leader-sama might have tested her a little too much."

"Fine, un," Deidara agreed reluctantly. "Only for a day, though, un. And only because she's pretty."

Kisame wheeled about to face the blond, eyes burning with protective anger. Deidara turned red and raised his tongued hands in defence. "Ne! Just kidding, un! I'll be nice."

Kisame growled and stalked away.

_Dangos._

I rolled over and reached a weakened arm to the bedside table next to me, where a hot plate of dangos was resting alongside a bottle of water. I chugged the water as fast as I could, spluttering and coughing most of it up. The dangos were next, scoffed mercilessly by a starving girl with ridiculously sharp teeth. I sunk back into the pillows, sighing and enjoying the feeling of a full stomach.

I attempted to try and sleep again, but there was a loud argument going on outside my door. The source came mainly from two participants, arguing over art, but there was another who entered the fray shortly after, complaining with a hell of a lot of bad language. He was rambling about religion, sacrifices and 'fucking heathens'. I groaned and rolled over out of bed. If I was to be helping take care of the ninja in the organisation, then I might as well meet them.

I half fell on the door, and it opened outwards into the hallway, where there were indeed three young men all shouting at each other. One had silvery hair slicked back, one had long blond hair with a lock over the left side of his face, and the other was a thoroughly annoyed-looking redhead. He would have been the quietest by far.

They all turned to look at me in surprise as I supported myself against the doorframe, smiling halfheartedly with colours swirling before my eyes.

"Konnichiwa…" I muttered, trying to sound cheerful to make a good impression, but most likely failing.

"Fuck. Kisame's gonna kill us," Hidan, who I had heard Kisame scold before, winced.

"As if you have to worry about being killed… un…" the blond said quietly.

"Fuck you! It's a figure of fucking _speech_!"

"You're making it worse," the redhead said dully, rubbing his temples. The three of them stayed quiet as a fourth member came onto the scene.

Uchiha Itachi was not overly fond of loud noises, and the other members of the Akatsuki team were well aware. He glowered at them all darkly over the rim of his collar, stalking towards me and reaching out a hand. I should have been so much more scared than I actually was, but I was already zoning out. I tried in vain to keep my legs from buckling, but was unsuccessful.

I grinned insanely as Itachi reached out an arm to grab my own, the redhead shot a cord from his wrist to wrap around my waist, the blond rushed over and held firm on my shoulders, with Hidan supporting my head. I had never seen anybody move so fast. The close contact allowed me to tune in better so as to recognise the strength of their chakra signatures, and it made me feel even more pathetic than before. These ninja were beyond elite.

"Kisame told you to sleep," Itachi told me flatly.

"I… was woken up…."

"Let go," he told the other three, and as soon as the protestations burst forth, the Uchiha turned his deadly red eyes onto them. They faltered back.

"It's alright… really," I told him. I wanted to get back into bed. I was drowsy. It now seemed like a stupid idea to have gotten up in the first place at all. I would stay confined to my bed until Kisame-sensei came to get me. Itachi took me back inside and lifted me onto the bed, crossing his arms as I wormed myself under the covers. "What were their names?"

"Deidara. Hidan. Sasori…." He looked away from me, and I had just closed my eyes when he spoke again. "My brother…."

"Nani?"

"Sasuke," he said, still avoiding my eye. He was staring at the roof above me as he spoke.

"Thought there was some… resemblance…. He looks a lot like you, you know…."

"How is he -"

"Itachi-san." Kisame's voice sounded from the doorway, and the Uchiha blinked slowly before turning around. Under my sensei's careful, calculating eye, the younger man left the room.

"Go to sleep, Katsumi," he told me, and shut the door, leaving me alone.


	10. Akatsuki's Pearl

_Author's Note: Hey guys. Thank _god_ its Friday. I am completely BEAT! And on top of that, Tuxedo Mask just died and now Serena has to battle…_

_:'(_

_Ehe… I'll stop :3_

**Akatsuki's Pearl**

It was four days before I recovered and started working around the main base. Despite Kisame's protests, not to mention my own, my sensei was sent on a mission with Itachi-san, and I was left more or less alone with a bunch of semi-psychotic S-class criminals.

It was worrying, being a younger girl within the service of a group of older guys, but I can't say it wasn't interesting. Surprisingly, I got along well with Kakuzu, of all people. He sewed me new clothes to replace my old, tattered ones, and fully appreciated the fact that I worked for free. He kept Hidan in check when he went on one of his religious rants, and even went so far as to remove his leg as punishment from stopping my work.

They say the easiest way to win a man's affection is through his stomach, and I can tell you, it's completely right. The first meal I made for the members of the Akatsuki was a success. It was only simple onigiri entrées with choices of ramen, stew and sushi, but they wolfed it down like there was no tomorrow. I sat at the head, watching in astonishment as they packed it all away, all except for Sasori, who surveyed everyone with a flat demeanor. In response to the questioning look I gave him, he just told me that it looked and smelled very satisfactory. I grinned at him.

Kisame and Itachi were gone for almost a week, and in that time I had developed a fair familiarity and knowledge with the majority of them, most of my information being picked up from just being around when they were talking amongst themselves and not focusing on picking up any intruders. That and the fact they were very open to talking to the person that made their food and kept their – dare I say it – home, clean.

The day before Kisame and his partner were meant to return, I had left the Akatsuki lair to collect herbs and things to cook. Pein didn't exactly trust me very much at that point – even if he was strictly civil most of the time – so it took all my skill and a hell of a lot of sake to slip out into the woods.

It was only after I had been surrounded by a nasty-looking gang of rogues that I realised how stupid I was being. I hadn't had time to train at all since I recovered, and no doubt the ninja that hung around near the Akatsuki main hideout were no pushovers. I dropped the basket, ready to start fighting. I did not expect they would treat me with any leniency, even if I was a thirteen year old girl. That was not how ninja operated.

I was on my own. No one would come to help me. Most of the Akatsuki were probably drunk, and nobody knew that I was gone. I figured that I would be punished beyond compare if I even made it back alive.

I took up a stance as the men – for they were all males – ran at me, brandishing all different types of weapons and not caring for chivalrous one on one battles. I managed to repel them with my signature Shockwave, focusing the chakra in my feet and rising on the crest of a giant wave. Muscles I had not properly used for what felt like an age welcomed the movement as I fended off those who had not already been knocked off their feet.

It was a loud fight, due to the fact I was trying to get it over with quickly. Men fell to summoned kunai, chakra-infused punches, and razor teeth. Blood flew everywhere, staining the robe that Kakuzu had made for me. The basket for the herbs had sunk to the bottom of the watery field I had created, which did more than annoy me. I liked that basket. It was nice.

Just as I swung around to attack another one of my opponents, long, writhing tentacles shot out and grabbed him, crackling with violent fire. I pivoted to the left to face another, but he was brought down quickly too. As the dead body fell forward, a puppet was revealed, blank eyes staring blindly. I didn't look for Sasori or Kakuzu. If I did, then I would probably have to meet with their thoroughly displeased faces. Instead, I concentrated on murdering the twenty odd that remained.

Instead of wanting the fight to end quickly now, I wished it would go on. That way I could put off dealing with the consequences of my actions. Unfortunately for me, I was removed from the melee by none other than Pein himself.

"Oh Kami…."

Pein let me go and turned me around so that I was facing him. His swirling blue eyes seemed to bore straight through me, and I faltered under his stare, twining my hair around my finger nervously.

"You are an idiot."

I blinked, startled. "Hai. I am."

My intention was to agree with him, and not to get him angry, but it didn't seem to work. I was shoved up against the wall, a large hand clasped tightly around my throat, as the Leader continued to stare with his eerie, hypnotizing eyes, his lips lifted in a snarl.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"I -"

He sighed, cutting me off, and loosened his grip on my throat slightly. He had such a weary look on his pierced face.

"My intentions were good," I offered. He blinked. "I know I wasn't thinking, but I really only intended to get more things for dinner. I wasn't running."

He stayed quiet, making me want to talk to fill the silence.

"I don't know if you can _really _imagine the extent of my dedication to Kisame-sensei, Leader-sama, but there really is no chance of my trying to get away as long as he is part of your organization. I want to please my master, and his master in turn… which is of course… well, you, Leader-sama. And I thought that because you had told me you liked particularly strong-flavoured food, I could help! Which is of course why I -"

I stopped as he let me go so that I dropped almost a foot and a half to the floor. I grinned nervously up at him, winding my hair around my finger and waiting politely for him to say something.

"You acted on behalf of Akatsuki?"

"… Hai?"

Pein turned his back on me and stalked away, fading quickly into the shadows that were all too common around the Akatsuki lair.

I was left standing there, staring after him with both relief and utter confusion.

Three days later, after Kisame-sensei and Itachi-san had returned successfully from their assigned secret mission, I still hadn't seen Pein again. None of the other members knew where he was, and referred me to Konan herself. Unfortunately, I had regularly avoided the only female member, and was not too keen to break the habit.

I stayed as close to Kisame-sensei whenever I could, intimidated by the others who still hadn't seemed to have forgiven me for deceiving them and being outside the lair a few days ago. Eventually he took me aside, and addressed the issue.

"Katsumi-chan. What's the matter with you? Have you learned much, yet?" he asked. I noticed the gills on his face were flapping slightly, as they always did when he was irked by something.

"Iie, Kisame-sensei. I'm not sure the other members are willing to teach."

"Have you asked them? I have had words with them, and they seem willing enough to share some things with you."

"I don't think I belong here, Kisame-sensei," I said, cheeks flushing. "The others…. I'm just a kid, Kisame-sensei, as much as I hate to admit it, I really am just that. I would like to get along with them. But they don't seem to care for me at all."

Kisame sighed exasperatedly and scruffed my long blond hair with a large blue hand before taking his leave and leaving me be. "I have to speak to Itachi-san," he told me.

Later that night, as I walked down the dark hallway, singing a soft Kiri lullaby in hopes to soothe the murderers that slept beyond the doors, I wondered what would happen when Pein came back. If I was in his position, I would probably have gotten rid of me already, but the pierced man was a mystery.

I was kept from agonizing over it any longer when I opened the door to my own room, revealing the fresh bodies that hung from the ceiling. My first reaction was fear. Extreme fear. I let out a short scream, managing to take control of myself only after the short burst of sound. I clapped a hand over my mouth, biting down so hard that I drew blood.

I heard loud, irritable grumbles from the room across from mine. That would be Hidan. He was always awake: praying, mostly. I would have been glad to have anyone with me at that time, but I didn't dare call for help.

Instead, I took a tentative step forward, weaving through what must have been no less than eighty bodies that were hanging from my roof, trying to avoid contact. Despite the dim light, I recognised the clothing of the dead men was similar to what the rogues from before had been wearing.

But it couldn't be. There was nowhere near this number of people who had attacked me. It didn't make any sense. Had Kisame-sensei heard about how I had been ambushed and killed them? It wasn't out of the question, but it still didn't explain why there were more than there should have been.

The metallic smell of blood clotted my senses as I continued through the room, and as I made my way further in, I began to note certain inconsistencies: now there were not only young men, but old ones as well. Further in there were women, dressed as civilians, not as kunoichi. My eyes prickled when I saw the children, from babies to toddlers to small ten year olds. All were completely and utterly devoid of life, spilling blood onto my floor.

Horrified but entranced, I crept towards the smallest hanging body – a baby, suspended from the dead centre of the roof. It had something attached to it, a note. The adrenaline was gone from my body, and my hands no longer shook as I reached towards the slip of paper, and read what was on it.

_Loyalty is rewarded._

I dropped the paper and ran.

Flying down the hallway, not caring if I woke anyone, I tried to process everything. I am a Mist kunoichi, it shouldn't bother me, but it was just so sudden, so unexpected. I had killed elders before. I'd killed mothers, too. I'd stayed away from children, though. But still, it wasn't what bothered me. The main issue was that more than half of the people had been civilians. I had killed for my master, and I had killed for my Village, but I had killed those that would do the same to me.

In my confusion, I judged every door to be the same. I opened each one, feeling trapped and scared, and it was not until I had disturbed every one of the members that I at last found my sensei.

He was still asleep, but I made short work of waking him up. I shook him and hit him and screamed for him to help, and eventually his white eyes opened and he leapt out of bed, just in time to catch me as I sunk onto the ground. The other members watched silently from the doorway. Hidan's silver eyebrows were knotted in a frown, Sasori's eyes were careful and observant, Deidara looked wide awake and alert…. Even Zetsu looked concerned – at least one side of him, anyway. Itachi just stared with his familiar deadpan expression.

Kisame shot them all a look, but none of them moved. He turned to me. "Katsumi-chan… what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have gone... That day… I shouldn't have gone…."

Deidara took off from the doorway, trotting down the hall and sticking his head inside my gory room, taking in the scene with hardened eyes.

"I think she might have to sleep in your room tonight… un…."

From that moment on, I was accepted as a potential member of Akatsuki – albeit someone who still had to cook and clean. I learned from all of them, and formed obscure friendships with most of them. It was like Kisame was my father, and I had a hell of a lot of uncles, even though most of them did not get along at all. I was constantly cleaning up blood for various fights between them all. Hidan and Kakuzu, I didn't think would ever stop. They were both immortal, so they didn't have much to worry about. Hidan was especially good to me, because I would sit and listen to him talk about Jashin-sama. The other members seemed not to appreciate his violent religion as much as he thought they should have. He was constantly bringing trinkets and things back from missions and gifting them to me, being partial to things like that himself.

Unfortunately, there wasn't too much I could learn from Hidan – except for some very colourful language. His fighting style revolved almost completely around his unique curses. I learnt that I had Water and Lightning chakra from Kakuzu, and figured out how to use that as best I could in battle. The immortal even took me on a mission to test out what I'd learnt. Kisame-sensei was not too impressed, though, and for a couple of days he would not let me out of his sight.

Because he didn't want anybody with me at that point, I was instructed in genjutsu by Itachi-san, who was the only one Kisame trusted at least a little bit. When I showed him the jutsu I had developed myself, he gave me a rare smile, so slight that I wasn't even sure it was there. He said I did well, and commended me on my genjutsu abilities. He was a surprisingly patient, steady teacher, and despite his obvious aloof manner towards everyone else, he was tolerant and almost nice when dealing with me. It was probably just to keep Kisame from making his life a hassle, but I liked to think he liked me.

Sasori, I found, was not as boring as I first thought. As soon as Kisame-sensei had dropped the overprotective attitude, I had started to learn under the puppeteer. He was an amusingly dry-humoured, sarcastic person, and it amazed me to learn that he was much older than he appeared. As soon as I figured out that he was a puppet himself, I was snapped back into reality. Sometimes I thought of these men as family, or friends – teammates. But they were dangerous. All of them. Even the laughing artist Deidara.

Speaking of which, the blond was one of my favourite teachers of all time. While he was sketchy – no pun intended – when he learned that I had studied under Sasori, and learned the redhead's views on art, he gave in eventually. Mostly because of the pressure the others put on him, and, 'because I was pretty, un.'

He was a unique person, Deidara was. And not just because he had mouths on his hands. I observed, with some amusement how annoying it could be for him sometimes. He detested wearing gloves, and his hands had the tendency to loll open at random intervals, making him jerk about and spit comically whenever he tasted something completely unpleasant. What was disturbing is when he suddenly took to patting me on the head, and would constantly remark how I tasted salty. Still, I was a young girl, and he was absolutely gorgeous. I wasn't _too_ bothered. Deidara was a specialist when it came to quick battles. Fast and effective KO's were what he was all about, and I would use the power of explosives in battles to come, although of course I could never match his majesty.

Unfortunately, each Akatsuki member had their own style, one that I didn't always think was well suited to me. Zetsu taught me what is now one of my most valued and well-used techniques: the Leach All Creation. He showed me exactly how I could meld myself with other elements – more specifically water, for me – so that I could take on their properties, and would not come to any harm.

I made a point to avoid Pein, and Konan preferred to stay almost shyly in the shadows, so I never had to worry about the more mysterious, closed up members of Akatsuki. I was getting stronger day by day, and after almost half a year with them, I finally brought up the topic I had been wanting to ever since I had first met them.

As I cleared up the dinner plates from that night's meal, there was only Kisame-sensei who was left eating. He ate almost twice as much as the other members, but I was used to it, although Kakuzu expressed an extreme dislike for the shark's dietary habits, scorning him for consuming money.

"Kisame-sensei. Do you know anything about Orochimaru?" I asked as I started to wash up. The soft clink of the dishes in the soapy water was the only sound that was to be heard.

He didn't answer me for a while. Instead, he chewed idly on a piece of sushi. I felt like shouting at him to hurry up, but I had been patience for almost six months, I should be able to wait a little longer.

When at last he answered me, I was astounded with what I heard. He had been part of the Akatsuki! He had even tried to take Itachi-san's body for his immortality techniques. Apparently, Akatsuki were almost completely uninterested, though they were not at all happy about the snake-sannin keeping his membership ring. Kisame-sensei said they had bigger things than a meddlesome Orochimaru to worry about, and so he was left well enough alone. He also told me that he was currently working on Sasuke, molding him into his next container, and the Leader did not look too brightly upon an Orochimaru with the Sharingan eyes. I asked him if something was to be done about it, but Kisame-sensei smiled at me mysteriously, and said that for at least three years the possibility would lie dormant. "You should apply yourself more in your training, Katsumi-chan, so that when that day comes, you will be ready."

_Author's Note: Hmm, I apologise for the snail-pace at which this story is moving, but I promise, next couple of chapters and it all starts happening. Houzuki Suigetsu is not far away now _

_Oh, I got my desired part in my play for Youth Theatre. Proud of me?_


	11. Infiltration

_Author's Note: Good night, everybody. I'm not sure what the time difference between us is, but its ten to twelve at night for me, and I have work the next morning. Not that it's all that taxing, of course. But I have to be nice to people, so its usually good to have some night's sleep._

_But I think I have insomnia, so it's all good, ne?_

_God I rattle on, don't I?_

_To my gorgeous readers, I love you, and on with the story_

**Infiltration**

"Katsumi-chan! Katsumi-chan! Guess what?"

I rolled over, eyes opening halfway, to greet a swirly orange mask. "What are you doing in my room, Tobi?"

The most playful person Akatsuki has ever seen jumped about a metre in the air and ran to the doorway, standing on tiptoes and leaning over the threshold. "Gomen nasai, Katsumi-chan! But Tobi was excited!"

"When is Tobi not excited?" I huffed, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I slowly got out of bed, noting that my Akatsuki nailpolish would need to be redone.

"Ne, you're funny, Katsumi-chan!"

I grinned at him. Tobi was so cute sometimes. "Arigatou, Tobi-kun."

He let out something that could have been a squeal, and then started bouncing around again, hopping from one foot to another and trying to control himself. I picked my Akatsuki ring marked '_Aqua' _from my bedside table and slipped it on my finger, grabbing my brush and walking over to the nutter in my doorway.

"So, Katsumi-chan! Guess what!"

"What?"

"You have a mission!" he exclaimed, hugging me and swinging me around.

I laughed and cuffed him upside the head, telling him to put me down. I was a member of Akatsuki now, and it had taken three years for me to get to be so. I was fifteen, taller, stronger, smarter, and more determined than ever to recover what was stolen from me all that time ago. I was meant to be serious, not happy and carefree. Akatsuki was a group of murderers, of true shinobi, and now that I was one of them, there could be no frivolity.

"Ow! Katsumi-chan, don't you think Tobi is a good boy?"

Well. Maybe I could make exceptions.

"Of course I do, Tobi-kun."

"Kyah! I knew it!" he cheered, and rocketed off down the hallway. He stopped just as he was about to go through the door at the end. "Katsumi-chan, when are you going to make breakfast! Tobi is hungry!"

He shouted in alarm as small missiles from Sasori's puppet body shot at him from the redhead's open door. "Don't be rude to Katsumi. She'll make breakfast when she's ready."

More voices chimed in from behind the doors of the other members.

"Yeah, un! Just shut up, you nuisance."

"Fuck off already!"

"Hell, I'd pay _someone else _as much as they wanted to have you taken away."

"Wow. Kakuzu-san really hates me…" Tobi said disbelievingly.

It had been like that every morning since Tobi had arrived, seeking membership into the criminal organisation called Akatsuki. I felt sort of bad for the guy when I learned that he would not be accepted because they lacked the ring to give him. The ring that I had made sure that Tobi could never be let in. This made me even more pissed off at Orochimaru than before. If the fucker hadn't kept it, then there would be a chance Tobi and I would be partners.

I laughed at the thought.

I had been on all types of missions with varying partners, but my favourites were always with Kisame-sensei. I was proud to fight alongside him, and I knew his moves inside out, so we were a perfect team. I glowed with pride on the inside whenever one of our opponents expressed how alike we were, with the sharp teeth, matching, slashed Mist hitai-ate's and the swords strapped to our backs. I was still the kid of the bunch, but they now recognised me to be almost an equal on the battlefield. I knew a lot about all of them, thanks to being close to them so much, and flexible when it came to each individual's likes and dislikes.

As a full-fledged Akatsuki kunoichi, I had killed so many more people than I had ever expected to kill in my life time. I looked back on the day Pein rewarded my loyalty with disdain, due to my weakness. I had now seen so much more than that, and I promised never to show weakness to them ever again. The only time this resolve faltered, was when I learnt that we were after Naruto.

After cooking breakfast and leaving it on the bench for them all to come and collect, I headed back to my room to get changed for my meeting with Pein. I strapped my thighs with bandages, pulled on the sandals that reached up past my knee, fastened my blue skirt and bound my chest with blue bandages before tugging a midriff blue top over it. I wore navy gloves that reached up past my elbows, with three fingers on them so that they left my thumb and pinky bare, and my hitai-ate was tied like a choker around my neck. Dimly I realised that it was a pretty stupid thing to do, taking such care in my appearance, when the large Akatsuki cloak was simply draped over the top of it anyway. My blond hair was left out, hanging down over my shoulders and framing my face. I reapplied the nailpolish before heading off to Pein's quarters.

I bowed as soon as I entered the room, retaining a quiet, respectful humor that did not betray my curiosity. It was only him and I in the room, and I had expected my partner for the mission to be there as well. "Leader-sama?"

He grunted. "Katsumi. You know of the relationship between Akatsuki and Orochimaru, don't you." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

"Hai, Leader-sama."

"And a person very dear to you has been taken prisoner by him, yes?"

My fists clenched, my eyes hardened. "Hai… Leader-sama."

"Someone you would do anything to get back?"

"Hai, Leader-sama."

He stared at me with those hypnotizing eyes, daring me to look away. I had no intention of doing so.

"Good. This is what you have to do…."

I set off the next day, after saying my goodbyes to my teammates. I was sad to leave them. They really were like a dangerous, psychotic, unstable, dysfunctional extended family to me. I would not be able to see them for a long while.

My mission was to protect Uchiha Sasuke from Orochimaru, so that there would be no Sharingan Sannin to add to Akatsuki's worries. They were having enough difficulty with gathering the Jinchuuriki without having to bother about a rejected snake loser who seemed to be obsessed with young boys. The tailed demons were a troublesome bunch – I should know. I had been with Hidan when he was sent to capture the two-tailed cat. She was no pushover.

I was reluctant to leave my cloak behind, but it was necessary. The red clouds on black was suddenly so infamous. Everyone knew that someone wearing something like that was to be either be killed, or captured and brought in for questioning, both of which did not sound too good.

I made my way to where Otogakure was supposedly to be found. Sasori had a reliable spy in the Sound Village who was close to Orochimaru, so I was confident I was not being misled. Pein told me that I had about a week until the snake sannin and Sasuke would fight, and one of them would die.

I could barely contain myself. I was so excited. My super chakra levels, that now surpassed Kisame-sensei himself were stored in Sametogatta as a backup supply. I had been adding to it for a couple of months now, just in case some more important Jinchuuriki missions popped up. I was so close to Suigetsu now, so close. Kisame-sensei had warned me that I could not be sure the Houzuki boy was still alive, but a feeling I had just screamed that he was. If Suigetsu was dead, I don't know what I would do, but it would not be pretty. I thought briefly if he wondered the same thing about me.

---------------------------------

To get to Otogakure, I had to pass Konoha. The village looked the same as ever, and I stood at the top of a tall tree peering down on it. I could have sworn I saw the shaggy head of bright silver that was Hatake Kakashi. He was in the training grounds with –

No. It couldn't be.

It was at times like that I wished I had Deidara's scope eye. The famous Copy-Nin was fighting two people who were disturbingly familiar. One was blond, wearing orange and the other was… I could have sworn that was pathetic little Sakura.

I watched on, feeling reluctantly impressed with how far she had come. She and Naruto were certainly keeping their old sensei on his toes. Sakura split the ground with her chakra-infused punches, and Naruto's Kage Bunshin were almost filling up the whole area. Akatsuki's sources said that the pair were still bent on retrieving Sasuke, and I didn't doubt they would be able to do it. Of course, Sasuke would be no pushover, having trained under Orochimaru, but there was only one of him.

After just a couple of minutes more observation, I took off again, heading up into Sound Country.

For days, camped not far from the large mansion that was the Sound Village, I watched and waited for my time. The thought that Suigetsu could be so close grated on my mind.

I surveyed the going-ons of Sound villagers as they left and came back from the base, keeping a mental chart in my head. I got bored easily. It wasn't exactly a busy scene.

Then one day, Orochimaru himself exited from the doors of the giant building, his next container skulking close behind. I sniggered to myself when I saw his outfit, focusing on laughing at the avenger instead of remembering his likeness to Kimimaro. The dead Kaguya and Gaara had been fighting their way through the barriers that I had erected to block them from my mind ever since my training with Akatsuki started to ease. Now that it was only me, with nothing to distract me, the memories and the feelings associated with them were flowing thick and fast.

Shaking my head, I got to my feet, strapping on Sametogatta and following the snake and his prodigy, who were now being accompanied by the bespectacled Kabuto, who I had met once more after the Chuunin exams. He was Sasori-san's spy, and would be meeting me soon to give me a report on Orochimaru's condition.

I sat about two hundred metres away from a large clearing where Orochimaru had summoned a whole group of ninja, all with strong chakra levels. I could sense them from my spot in the trees. The Sannin said something to Kabuto as Sasuke took a few steps forward, pulling out a long, slim katana and waiting for his opponents to go first. Dimly I registered why girls in Konoha had been so obsessed over him. If nothing, Uchiha Sasuke was gorgeous.

As he fought the men in the clearing, I took time to observe Orochimaru. All the while my teeth grated and I created crescent moon shapes in my palms because of my clenched fists. I hated that man so, so much. Remembering how he had been cast away from the Akatsuki like a young boy from school gave me a ridiculous amount of happiness. The faces of my teammates flashed before me, and I smiled to myself.

I did not get as much time as I expected to watch Orochimaru and try and glean some insight into his state of health. Sasuke was finished in next to no time. I reverted my attention to the youngest Uchiha. He probably didn't need my protection, now that I thought about it. I bet I could give him a run for his money though.

As Sasuke and Orochimaru headed back to the base, Kabuto stayed behind to clean up the bodies of the barely-living shinobi that had tried to fight the youngest Uchiha. When I was sure the other two had gone, I dropped down to meet the spy, landing heavily on the head of one of the larger men and grinding my toes into his jaw.

"When will it be?" I asked him. When my question was met with only silence, I unsheathed Sametogatta and plunged it into the back of the ninja I was already standing on, growling impatiently. "Answer me, spy."

Kabuto fixed his glasses, putting a loose strand of silver hair behind his ear.

"Orochimaru-sama is loosing strength rapidly. It is taking all my skill to keep him alive as it is…. He will attempt to take Sasuke-kun's body in no more than two days." He made to turn away but I grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place. I would have dearly loved to kill the snake's servant then and there, and he seemed to know it.

"Shinju-san. Your killing intent is… potent."

"You will alert me to when it will happen."

"I can't do that. I won't be able to pinpoint the exact time, and you'd kill me for it."

"Asshole," I muttered, knowing that he was right. "You'll have to get me into the Village then."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

I tapped a finger against my cheek, grinding Sametogatta further into the back of the ninja below me. Blood oozed over my high sandals, soaking my toes in red. I grinned wickedly as the unfortunate man's life essence dribbled onto the cool grass. I kneaded my fingers into Kabuto's shoulder, enjoying how tense he seemed. He knew that what I had in store for him would not be too pleasant.

"Humans, Kabuto… They're almost seventy one percent water, aren't they?"

His eyes bulged as I performed perhaps my most valuable jutsu. The one I had learnt from Zetsu: the Leech All Creation.


	12. Revealing

_Author's Note: Morning, everyone. I got back from New Zealand yesterday, and I am so tired out, with an out of whack body clock thanks to the freakin' time differences. I have a bruise similar to that of a horrible purple paint accident on my knee that makes it unable to bend, I get muscle cramps as well, and can't move my neck or my arms properly._

_It was worth it though…_

_At times._

_So that's why it's taken me a while to update. I was out of the country._

_So anyway…_

**Revealing**

I was not surprised to find that Kabuto was so weak-minded. His feeble attempts to fight me off and keep me from controlling his body were futile. I sealed Sametogatta in a scroll that I stowed away in one of the medic's many pockets. Together we navigated Orochimaru's hideout, and made our way past prisoners, test subjects, shinobi being tortured, Sound ninja training, and labs full of tubes, wires, and ghastly jars full of Kami knew what.

"That's disgusting," I hissed out loud. In the back of my new head, Kabuto's voice chuckled and hissed back at me.

"_It's amazing."_

I sighed and blocked it out, attempting to keep a calm face in the new body I had taken. Kabuto and I paced through the halls, searching for Orochimaru himself. Sound ninja and others who worked around the Village tried to address us, but they were all ignored. I came close to actually fighting with one, who was by no means impressed with my lack of reaction, but I hissed that I had strict business with the snake Sannin, and did not have to waste my time.

We had just turned into a long, wide hallway when a screeching call rattled through our ears, magnified because of the technique. Kabuto automatically attempted to go towards his sickly master, and I let him steer, directing me to the chambers of Orochimaru.

He was sitting up in bed, coughing up blood. It looked as if he could barely move. His yellow eyes were slitted, his chest heaving up and down as he sucked in breath with some degree of difficulty. He looked up at Kabuto – at me – and ordered him to administer the medicine that would make him better for at least a little while longer. I let Kabuto bustle and ready the needles, thinking to myself how potent it had to be for him to be in such good health earlier. I came to the conclusion that I would stay away from healing, and not question its many varying procedures.

I watched, itching to do something as Kabuto injected the blue-grey liquid of the needle into Orochimaru's veins. The Sannin jerked and clenched his hands. My access to Kabuto's mind informed me that the drug would make him reboot quickly, but he would first get weaker, though only for a short period of time. As the taught muscle of the snake's arms went slack, he told Kabuto to go and find Sasuke – that he couldn't take it any more, and would transfer his body. He had needed the drug to boost his energy just before takeover.

Kabuto and I darted out of the room, and I detached myself just after we had closed the door behind us. I hit him in the head from behind, taking him by surprise and sending him into a slump on the floor. I grabbed the scroll containing my katana from his pocket and slid quietly back into the Sannin's room.

His eyes were groggy and his movements slow as he sat upright and dodged the attack I sent towards him – my Shark Missile Technique. Despite his lack of health, he was up and out of bed, facing off with me, panting and slightly hunched over. I leapt towards him and swung my sword, engaging in a one on one taijutsu match with the older man. At first, I had the upper hand, having sliced his left shoulder deeply with Sametogatta as well as driving on of my precious katana's spikes through his leg. Then he started to recover, getting stronger because of the drug he had just taken. He swiped at my legs, making me jump, then spun to hit me in mid air. I blocked it with my sword just in time, and he narrowly avoided missing the biggest spike with his foot.

After a continuous, unhalting series of blows, I was turned on the defence, waiting for the time when I could get past his defences. I decided I would take a risk and use my captive technique to immobilize him. Leaving myself open for just five seconds, I sustained a heavy blow on my collarbone. I finished my jutsu, grinding the name of the technique out as I tried to stop myself from screaming. I cast the _Suirō no Jutsu_ with my right hand, leaving less stress on my newly broken bone. Sametogatta was slack in my left hand.

Just like I had with one of his Sound Nin in the Forest of Death, I used my _Suiton: Yonshokuzame_ and watched as my sharks started to tear him apart. The dark red blood of the Sannin threaded through the prism sphere of water, and his screams were worth more to me than anything else in the world.

I thought I was close to killing him, having made four other water clones as a backup precaution in case I was interrupted. I doubted I could be hurt by many of the other residents of the Sound Village, so the clones should be enough to hold them off. Orochimaru had managed _somehow_ to destroy my Four Eating Sharks, and was now hunched over and curled up in the water prison, attempting to heal himself with his unique abilities.

Suddenly, I found the whole situation very amusing. I had caught what I had been chasing after for almost seven years. He was right there, trapped in a bubble, at my mercy. Sure he had snapped my collarbone, but he had been bitten and slashed on almost half of his entire body. I started to summon my clones to heal myself, but a sudden crashing stopped me.

A huge long, thin katana had punctured the wall and shot straight at me, completely disregarding my clones. I dodged out of the way, narrowly avoiding the deadly blade, and managing to only just keep my finger holding the prison intact.

Sasuke had made a huge hole in the wall with his showy entrance, and my clones set upon him ferociously. Even though my chakra had been divided up into five, I still knew I had more than enough to match him in that regard. Inside the prism, I could see Orochimaru was almost completely healed, but I could do nothing to attack him again if I had to keep one hand on the outside at all times and I could not do the other one.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was fighting off my clones. His killing aura was formidable. His heart rate did not rise above normal until after almost six minutes, when he had only managed to destroy one of my copies. I was disappointed. It was still only a minor increase.

Better luck next time, I supposed.

I could only watch as he destroyed my other clones, being unable to restore my health quickly enough. I was forcing chakra to my injuries, attempting to heal myself without my other hand, but the process was slow.

When finished, Sasuke flew at me, his pretty face a bland, emotionless mask. I dodged, taking my hand from Orochimaru's prison. I was behind the Sannin now, who had blocked Sasuke's attack when I moved. The youngest Uchiha drew back and went to strike at me again, though his master was still in the way. Darting away, I tried stalling for time so that I could continue to heal myself, but with a Sannin and his student, I would be hard pressed to survive much longer.

Orochimaru's long tongue licked his lips before transforming into a snake and shooting towards me at the same time Sasuke jumped. I spun on my heel, leapt over the Uchiha's head and landed back to back with him, transferring Sametogatta to my right hand and bringing the giant blade down on the serpent's head. The Sannin hissed in anger and agony, and I had to move quickly to get out of Sasuke's range. Deeming my collarbone healthy enough to perform a few hand seals, I used Drowning Breath on Sasuke to keep him at bay.

To me displeasure, this did not work as well as I'd hoped. Sasuke was distracted for a while, but chose to come at me even more aggressively instead of breaking the genjutsu himself. Turning from Orochimaru to face the prodigy, I swung my impaling katana and managed to score a long, nasty looking scrape across his exposed chest. He faltered for only a second, but that looked to be all Orochimaru needed.

I had wheeled about to launch another attack on the snake Sannin, yelling wildly about how he would go to hell, as well as a couple of choice curses to do with Jashin-sama I learnt from Hidan, but he was not there. Sasuke's head was lurching forward, as if he was going to throw up. His hand grasped his stomach, and his shoulders hunched.

"Fuck."

If Orochimaru's physical form wasn't in the room for me to attack, thus preventing his body-switch jutsu, and he was, in fact, inside Sasuke, then I wasn't sure what to do. The youngest Uchiha had straightened up, and now looked a lot calmer. Perhaps he was winning over Orochimaru, or perhaps the snake had already proved stronger. Withdrawing excess chakra from my Sametogatta, I put a hand on Sasuke's back and started pouring positive chakra in him that he could use in the fight against the older man.

I wasn't sure how long it went for, but it was over fairly quickly. There was an echoing sort of scream that I identified as Orochimaru's, and Sasuke shook his head, turning to look at me.

"Long time no see," I grinned at him, hefting my sword over my shoulder. "You do remember me don't you?"

Sasuke looked at me suspiciously, his sharingan – still not possessing the mangekyou – whirling dizzyingly. I continued grinning like an idiot as his eyes flicked up and down, and were then brought back up to my face. I was ready for another attack at any second. After all, the last time he had seen me, he had seen his older brother as well.

"Shinju Katsumi."

"That's me, Sasuke-kun," I said cheerfully, giving him a thumbs up. I should probably have been more cautious, but there was just some part of me who wanted to annoy him, _really_ badly. Maybe it was because I wanted a display of emotion. He seemed sort of unnatural. Perhaps he was pissed because his all-too-protective clothing didn't do its job, and I put a nice long scratch on his pretty skin.

I frowned as he "Hn-ed" and walked away, leaving me in the blood spattered room. Outside I heard Kabuto confront him, and I went to join them both, giving Kabuto a sly smirk before following after Sasuke down the hallway.

"Stop."

"I refuse," I told him flatly. "You've been living here awhile, haven't you? You'd know all of Orochimaru's experiments, huh? Or at least where he keeps them."

I was continuously ignored, and decided to pull up something that he would be interested in. "Oh Jashin, you don't know? That's pretty pathetic. Itachi-san was right."

Well _that _certainly got a reaction. In less than a second I had been pushed against the wall, Sasuke's katana at my throat. His eyes, which had originally reverted back to their original stony sable, were once again the crimson of his family. "He took you back then, when you asked to join me. Why?"

I shrugged, annoying him further. The blade of the sword pressed closer to my neck. I knew he wouldn't kill me though. I knew about Itachi.

"Tell me."

"Hn," I mimicked. His fists clenched, and I was pressed harder into the wall. Something felt just wrong about the picture. I believed I could match him well enough. I had to give up on my pride for awhile.

"Tell me!" he shouted, raising his voice. The second he did it, I knew I had won. He closed his eyes, took a breath, then deactivated his sharingan and looked at me again.

"I know where he is."

"Who? Itachi?" Well that was a surprise. No one back the Akatsuki knew where any other Akatsuki members were. I knew Deidara and Sasori were off to collect the one-tailed Jinchuuriki, though I did not know who they were, I knew Kakuzu and Hidan were off chasing the six-tails, I knew Kisame-sensei was with Itachi-san, and was going to capture his assignment, and Zetsu was somewhere around, skulking here and there, disappearing in the trees and the like. If I had seriously wanted to check, my Akatsuki ring would have allowed me to contact my Leader. Perhaps I could steal Orochimaru's ring back while I was here…

"No. Houzuki Suigetsu."

Oh Jashin. So close! I needed him back, but I couldn't betray Itachi. I needed an excuse that would give me reason to know _some _things about Itachi, but not everything at once. I needed to make sure I could strike a bargain so I would get Suigetsu back and Sasuke would just let me walk out of here. No doubt he wouldn't trust me. I wouldn't either. If I was him, I'd bring myself along so they could prove that they weren't lying. Then if they were, I'd slaughter them.

"Would you like to trade?"

…

"Come on Sasuke-kun. Your brother for a simple experiment. It's a pretty easy choice."

The Uchiha blinked once and dropped me, stalking down the hall. I followed after him, all the while trying to convince him.

We entered a large room with giant tanks of water that gurgled and bubbled like lava in a volcano. As Sasuke approached one of them, I continued to badger him. When he unsheathed his katana, I got ready to fight him, wondering if I had pushed it too far.

"Don't think this will be easy," I told him, a snarl on my lips. "You killed Orochimaru, but it wasn't on your own. You're an all-powerful prodigy, but I landed a few hits. You're not immortal."

I looked down at his chest triumphantly, ready to point out the mark I had made, but there was no longer anything there. I blinked in surprise, and looked back up at him.

"Maybe not yet, no," I said, and lunged forward, blade driving right past me into the tank I was standing in front of. I decided I'd use the water to my advantage, and performed Zetsu's jutsu, melting into the water.

Something about the water felt strange. Really, really weird. As if there was someone using the same technique inside it already. Something was happening above me. Water was rising up behind Sasuke, forming into the rough shape of a person. A strangely echoing voice filled the water around me.

"Oh. You're back."

The watery figure behind Sasuke was crouching, becoming solid. I stared openly at the water-moon orphan, soaking wet, completely stark naked, talking to Sasuke.

"Did you do it?"

"He's dead."

"Heh…."

Sasuke turned around, either so he didn't have to look at the naked boy in front of him, or to check where I was so we could speak about the bargain mentioned before.

I laughed to myself as in a second he was right up against Sasuke, with his fingers in a shape of a gun pointed at the Uchiha's head. I zoned out on what he was saying for a minute, gripped by a sudden bout of uncertainty. It had been seven years since I'd seen him, and seven since he'd seen me too. What if he didn't recognise me? And worse still, what would happen if he was angry at me for taking so long?

I tuned back in just as Sasuke asked him to join him. I leapt from the water, angry beyond belief, Sametogatta pointed threateningly. "You fucking _bastard_, Uchiha!"

Suigetsu, who had been standing back, grinning good-naturedly and rubbing the back of his neck snapped to attention, mouth open and eyes wide.

"Katsumi-chan, is that you?"

I ignored him, and continued on my rant at Sasuke. "You fucking asshole! You can't just trick him into going with you! The deal was that if I told you about Itachi, then you would just let us walk away!"

"I agreed to no such thing."

"Some prodigy you are! You couldn't even have killed Orochimaru unless he was weak and I had fought him beforehand. You'd be dead if I hadn't leant you my chakra."

"Then why did you help?"

"Because," I sneered. "I was acting on behalf of your brother."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. In the background, Suigetsu continued to stare at me.

"Katsumi… chan?"

"You will tell me about my brother."

"Fuck off! Not unless I get what I wanted!" I had intended my voice to be like a bucket of ice shards – cold and sharp – but it was coming off a bit too fiery for my liking. He had the upper hand. Kisame-sensei didn't like me using anger to fight with. You don't think when you're angry, or so he says. I was feeling lucid, but I knew better to than to disregard my sensei.

"Join us," Sasuke said, that nasty, trademark smirk on his face. Suigetsu brightened and gave me a disbelieving grin.

"Good idea! That way we won't have to get any others. With me and Katsumi-chan you'll have no trouble getting what you want."

"We're getting the others."

"Who said I'm even coming?" I sighed, wondering if this was the only way to do things. Perhaps if I stayed with Sasuke, then I would be able to monitor his movements and report back to Pein. No doubt he would want to know where the biggest threat to Itachi would be, and what he plans were. I pretended to accept reluctantly, and Sasuke eyed me suspiciously before he nodded.

"Put some clothes on, Suigetsu. We're going."

-----------------------------------------------

"What are we doing here?" I asked Sasuke, who was striding ahead of Suigetsu and I. We were somewhere in the Land of Waves, and as a kunoichi from Water Country, everything seemed ridiculously familiar, especially with one of the Houzuki brothers at my side. We'd barely spoken to each other at all since we left the base, but he hadn't gone more than a metre away from me.

"Suigetsu wanted to pick something up," Sasuke answered me. We climbed a hill towards two graves, both decorated with personal items of the shinobi buried there. Next to poor Haku's grave was Momochi Zabuza, and protruding from behind the cross was Zanbato. Sasuke wandered off, looking at the sign on the giant bridge, and Suigetsu and I were left standing there, staring.

I knelt down.

"Oh Haku…. You died for him, didn't you?"

That would be the only reason he was gone: either he couldn't save Zabuza and killed himself, or had been killed trying to save him, with Zabuza going the same way.

"He was always like that, Katsumi-chan."

I sighed. "I know what he was like." Next to me, Suigetsu heaved Zanbato out of the ground, swinging it a few times experimentally over my head before laughing and leaning on it heavily.

"I didn't miss him, you know," he said casually. "I didn't miss either of them. Not for the whole time I was taken."

I stood again, running my eyes over the graves, which seemed so small, so badly representing both of the powerful Mist nin that it was enough to make my fingers clench around the sword that my master gave me. "Did you miss me?"

I smiled to myself as he hooked his long, pale fingers through mine, squeezing softly and stepping closer so that I could lie my head on his shoulder. The Houzuki orphan put his right hand on my waist, turning me around softly so that now we were face to face, still holding tightly to my hand as he closed his eyes and dipped his head down.

"Of course I -"

"Come on. We have work to do."

My head fell forward onto Suigetsu's chest in frustration. He sighed and laughed, taking his hand from my waist and using it to heft his master's sword onto his shoulder.

I huffed and let him pull me away from the grave.

"Damn you, Sasuke-teme…."

_Author's Note: Well bugger me they actually met up again! I'm not sure if this chapter was up to my usual standard. After all, it was a little rushed, and I didn't do my research very well. I actually have every single manga page featuring Suigetsu on my computer, but its on my other one… so I sort of slacked off a bit._

_And about the ending… ehe. I'm not even sure what to say about that. Hopefully it won't put you off._

_Tell me what you think._


	13. Sleeptalking

_Author's Note: Bonjourno, everyone. Is everyone enjoying their holidays? I know I am. Of course, it's still hard not waking up at 6.00 like I usually do, but at least now I can just lie there instead of actually getting up. Now this chapter has a lot of Suigetsu's thoughts/memories/flashbacks in it, because I think its interesting switching POV's sometimes..._

_Wow, chapter 13. I feel proud of myself_

_:3_

_And omg, about the last chapter, the grammatical errors were absolutely appalling. I must be freakin tired._

_My apologies!_

_PS. I'm going to implore for some artistic licence here. I know that the fight between Deidara and Gaara and Sasori, Chiyo and Sakura happens like, at the start of the series, but let's just make it a little later, for things to work. It'll pay off, yeah. _

**Sleeptalking**

"So who's next?" I asked Sasuke during our final break for the night. Suigetsu had been living in a tank for so long that his muscles weren't accustomed to walking long distances. It was also unhelpful that he was now carrying a giant sword around everywhere. Sasuke had asked him beforehand if he was able to carry it properly, but the Houzuki teen had snapped back at him that he would be fine. It probably annoyed him that I was fine when I was carrying a similar weapon of a similar weight and I could manage it.

Sasuke stared at the fire in front of him and answered me in his unchanging voice. "Her name's Karin."

Suigetsu let out a loud groan as he came to sit next to me, leaning his back against my shoulder and poking at his protruding left fang. "Not her."

"She is necessary for me to achieve my goals."

"She's troublesome."

"Who is she?" I asked Suigetsu as he shifted himself and closed his eyes. I put a hand lazily around his shoulders and tugged at his silver hair.

"She works for Orochimaru in one of the other bases. She runs the whole thing." Suigetsu wrinkled his nose in obvious disapproval. You didn't have to know him too well to see that he didn't like her.

"Why is she necessary?"

"Her abilities are useful," Sasuke replied, obviously bored of the conversation.

"Will she be the last one?"

"No."

"How many more people do you need?" I asked, slightly annoyed. I would have to sneak off later to report back to Pein and tell him my plans for being with Sasuke. Hopefully he would be understanding. If other people kept coming then things would get more difficult.

"After her? Just one. You were a blotch in my plans, Katsumi, but hopefully your knowledge of my brother will make up for it."

"By Jashin. I've never heard you talk so much," I sniggered at him. He seemed to regret even bothering, turning away with a grumpy "Hn."

"Who's Jashin?" Suigetsu asked, shifting against me again as Sasuke snapped at us to keep watch before lying down, rolling over and going to sleep.

"He's a God. I don't know if I believe in him or not, but it's a fun-sounding religion. Have to be very committed, though." I thought for a moment about how Hidan would punish me if I spoke of Jashin as if I were one of the faith. It wouldn't go down well. "Who's taking first watch?"

"I'll do it," he volunteered readily. "You go to sleep."

"Thanks, Sui-kun," I smiled, kissing the top of his head and lying down. He stayed sitting, wrapping his arms around his knees and sucking dimly on a bottle of water. I let the crackling fire warm me, and drifted off into a light sleep.

--------------------------------------

Houzuki Suigetsu marvelled at the outside world around him. He'd been locked up for so long, experimented on, tortured, and forced to fight to stay alive. Whereas his original bloodline ability was to remain completely undetectable in water, Orochimaru's persistence had mutated his very genes into something far more advanced. He could melt, mould and reform any part of his body he wished using water. Because of this, he had become ultimately more powerful, but he still didn't think it was worth it.

Ever since that day, all those years ago, when the Kaguya had attacked his village and he had been separated from his pearl, he had tried everything he could to get back to her. But as he had said to Sasuke when first released, it was easier for the prodigy to defeat his captor. Uchiha Sasuke was a favourite. He was not locked up. Suigetsu shuddered at the thought of being a potential container for the snake Sannin.

Turning, he looked at the kunoichi sleeping soundly beside him, her deadly katana resting just centimetres away from her. Zanbato had been thrown almost carelessly into the ground, so that it stood at an angle in the earth. Suigetsu looked at it in mild distaste. It was a bittersweet feeling to finally have the stupid thing. Neither Zabuza nor Haku had stayed around to help him on the night of the battle.

flashback

_Suigetsu limped towards the Shinju Clan complex in the heavy snow. The mist for which his village was famous for was thick around him, soaking him through to the bone. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. He was starving hungry, covered in blood and bruises, and by no means capable to make dinner himself._

_Suigetsu and his brothers lived alone in their old house, but none of them were very close. He was the youngest of the three, and the older two scolded him if ever he asked for help. It was just not the Kiri way._

_He managed just barely to climb the dead tree and jump the fence, landing and rolling painfully on the snow. Under normal circumstances, he could have just leapt it, but his chakra was almost completely exhausted, and he did not bother._

_Suigetsu knew his way through the Shinju complex by now. He was here every other night with Katsumi-chan, doing his best to protect her. Things were dangerous for a young girl on her own, even if Kisame _was _her master. Suigetsu still didn't approve of the shark-man teaching her. As far as he was concerned, men with white eyes, blue skin and gills on their face were just weird._

"_Sui-kun, you really _are _a lousy ninja."_

_And there she was, Shinju Katsumi. His precious person. The person he'd protect even if it killed him. She was hanging washing on a line. It angered him to see her covered in bruises as well, though she looked better off than he did. He admitted to himself that Hoshigaki Kisame was definitely a nicer master than his rival Zabuza._

"_I'm having dinner with you again," he told her. Suigetsu hoped that she didn't think it was the only reason he came to her. The cooking was like a handy bonus. He liked her for more than that, he just didn't know how to properly express it. The only time he had, she took it as a joke. He was hurt. He hadn't tried again._

"_Don't Momochi-san and Haku-kun wonder where you get to?" she laughed, turning to look at him. He let out a quiet breath. As if. Zabuza had never once cared for him. Haku was too obsessed with his master to really think of anything else. He called Katsumi-chan his friend. But he had never done anything for her. Not like Suigetsu had._

_He shrugged. "Zabuza doesn't care. How was Hoshigaki-san?"_

_It annoyed him to see how her face lit up at his name. To know she loved her sensei more than she had her actual family – or him – was one of the most unbearable things to think about._

"_I only finished then. We were working on my…"_

"_Yes?" he asked, trying not to sound suspicious. She'd probably been practising her Swimming Fishtail. Suigetsu sighed inwardly to himself. _He _remembered almost every detail from the first moment they met, but she remembered nothing. The doctors said she had been in shock, and too exhausted to possibly think of anything else but running away. All she remembered was waking up with an unfamiliar shirt thrown over her soaking body, and a fellow boy from the Mist leaning over her._

"_My chakra control."_

"_What?!" Suigetsu shouted, playing along, as always. "But your control is perfect!"_

"_Obviously Kisame-sensei doesn't think so."_

"_That's -" Suigetsu flinched as a loud crack split the air. It sounded like bone. He couldn't possibly fight at his best in his current state. Katsumi-chan probably couldn't either. He was gripped by a sudden bout of panic. If there was a battle going on, and they would have to get involved, then what if he was too tired to protect her?_

_She gathered her chakra and started to leap across the rooftops. He followed her, gasping greedily for air while doing so. Fatigue and lack of chakra was seriously catching up with him, but he had to make sure she was safe. He gritted his teeth determinedly. He was trained by one of the Shinobi Swordsman. He would be able to do it, or he would never deserve the title one day._

_As they got closer to the fighting, he caught sight of a young, pale Kaguya on their right. The last of the Shinju couldn't see him, she was distracted by the view below. As he leapt towards her, brandishing a kunai threateningly, Suigetsu jumped in front, tackling the boy out of the air so that they rolled down the side of the roof they had stood on._

_Suigetsu hit the ground hard, even though he landed on top of the boy. From where he was he couldn't see Katsumi-chan at all, but he busied himself trying to murder the one who had tried to hurt her. The boy shot kunai over his shoulder, and Suigetsu shouted out in alarm._

_The Kaguya got to his feet quickly, running off, but Suigetsu was close on his trail. He followed him to the outside of the village boundaries, through the trees swathed in mist. They ran across a path, where the young boy stopped briefly to look at the two people who were walking the path in front of him._

"_Are you from the Mist?"_

_Suigetsu held back, breathing heavily as he saw his master grasp the handle of the sword on his back. Haku was smiling sweetly, as always. The water-moon orphan was grinning maliciously. There would be no way he could get away now._

"_No," Zabuza answered. The Kaguya looked taken aback._

"_Oh," he said, and looked around behind him before he kept on running. Suigetsu was frozen in surprise, then he burst from his hiding place and chased after him, shooting a look at his master and his other student._

_It took a day and a half until he finally had him cornered. Suigetsu hid in a pool, watching and waiting for the right time to attack him. All of a sudden, there was a tall man with long black hair next to the boy, but Suigetsu couldn't hear any of what they were saying._

_Suigetsu wouldn't let the older man take his target away from him. He leapt from the pool, teeth bared and kunai ready, but was cast off easily. His foe turned to fight him, Kaguya bones sprouting from his skin in the shapes of swords and daggers._

"_Wait. Don't kill him. I need to know something first."_

_Suigetsu, as he had been smashed through the air, caught sight of someone he didn't want to see there. Katsumi-chan was hiding behind one of the trees, watching everything with wide eyes. He was about to mouth to her to run away, but the snake-like man stalked over to him, opening his mouth to say something._

_Suigetsu wanted to prove to Katsumi that despite what was happening, he was not weak. "I'm not telling you a thing about my Village!"_

"_How did you keep your chakra signature from me?"_

_The black-haired man persisted, but Suigetsu didn't crack. Not until the man trod down hard on his wrist, and the bone broke under the pressure. Suigetsu screamed, but held tight to the belief that if he said anything or did anything, then Katsumi-chan would be hurt. He wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't. She was all he had._

_His vision was dark, blurring as he was wrapped up in a massive scroll the older man summoned, but he could still make out the terrified face of the younger girl through the trees. He couldn't believe he was leaving her. He thought he would never do that. He swore to her he'd never do that._

_He remembered the first time they met. It was during the invasion from Lightning Country. Her family was cut down before her, and she realised she couldn't do anything. She was only at preschool level in the shinobi world. She fled into the water, her bloodline limit activated, and she was gone._

_Suigetsu had been in the river already. She dove right on top of him. Curious as to who had hit him, he had attempted to follow her. Suigetsu knew he had been a coward - he was almost five, he should have been fine – but he left his parents and his brother to fight instead. They had already taught him a lot. He could have helped them._

_It was hard to catch up to the scared mermaid, but when he finally did, and she was lying half naked on the riverbank, biting her fist and trying desperately not to cry, he knew he wouldn't be able to let her go._

end

Suigetsu sighed again, lying down next to the girl and imagining what their lives would have been like if the Kaguyas had never separated them. He had heard she was dead. Orochimaru told him to give up hope, that there was nothing to go back to. He had seen the letter, addressed to Hoshigaki Kisame of Amegakure that she had been murdered in the Chuunin exams. But Suigetsu knew that neither of them should have been in the Rain, and she would never be killed by ninjas that were only at Chuunin level.

He turned his head to the side, watching her calmly, with an unbroken stare. He had pledged himself to Sasuke's goal. He would have to follow the Uchiha's orders to repay his debt. Sasuke _did _save him after all. Not to say that Katsumi-chan didn't, but he hadn't known at the time. If it was up to him, then he would have gone with her and never came back. He didn't care if they'd be missing nin, hunted ad nauseum and never left with a moment's peace. But he loved her, and he believed he could make it work.

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes as she muttered a name in her sleep that wasn't his. Who was Gaara? More importantly, why was he important enough to dream about?

He shuffled himself closer, turning onto his left side to face her, as she was on her right. Putting one arm around her back, he gathered her closer so that her head was resting softly on his collarbone. Moving upwards from her back, he stroked her blond hair softly, smiling at finally being able to do it. Vaguely he wondered what she would act like if she woke up and found him like this. It would be okay, he reasoned. He would stop and get back onto the watch long before she woke up. The younger girl muttered something and moved closer of her own accord, burying her head in his collar. He smiled down on her, kissing her temple and revelling in how ridiculously happy he was at that moment, thanks to one so simple a thing.

Leaning closer, he focused harder on what she was murmuring. The warmth that had filled him a second ago dissipated into nothing as he made out was she was saying.

"Gaara…."

--------------------------------------------------

I woke up with a start, Pein's face was still fresh in my mind. I never knew his powers extended to dreams. I had been at an Akatsuki meeting that the Leader himself had called. I stood on one of the fingers of the statue dedicated to the extraction of the Jinchuuriki, and looked at my teammates around me. Deidara stood on my right, Itachi on my left. I returned Deidara's greeting wink and smiled slightly at my knew travelling companion's brother.

"So. Orochimaru is dead," Pein stated, looking directly at me with those hypnotising eyes of his. I returned the look steadily, nodding my head.

"Hai. Sasuke and I took care of him."

"You've done your mission. What do you think you are doing now?"

"Leader-sama, Sasuke says that the only way I can complete my ultimate mission – you know… the one outside Akatsuki – is if I travel with him and feed him information on Itachi-san."

The Uchiha in question looked at me briefly. As usual, nothing betrayed what he was thinking.

"Urgh. I hate that little fucker. Hasn't he given up on that yet? What a dick." Hidan offered his personal opinion on the matter.

"Hidan-san. Don't speak like that about Sasuke-kun. It's rude when his brother's present," Kisame told him, sounding like an exasperated parent to a bratty kid.

"Leader-sama," I interrupted, addressing Pein again. "I thought that perhaps… seeings as though Sasuke is probably Itachi's biggest threat at this point, that perhaps I could keep an eye on him for you all."

"Sounds logical," Kisame-sensei said, vouching for me. "If Sasuke-kun has managed to kill a Sannin – yes, even if you _did_ help, Katsumi – then he might be troublesome towards Itachi-san and I."

"Makes sense," added Kakuzu. Most of the others agreed. Hidan didn't seem to care, he was busy muttering about the time the meeting took cutting into his prayers, and Deidara had never been Itachi's biggest fan, so he appeared indifferent to the matter.

"I agree," Konan spoke up from her place next to Pein. "She thinks like you do… Leader-sama. You have taught her these deceptive techniques."

"I think that is more your particular specialty, Konan," he replied quietly, so that I almost could not hear. She offered a rare smile, and turned her attention back to me when Pein started speaking again. "I agree, however, Katsumi. Though it is not up to you to decide your own missions. You will not assume you'll do something else ever again. You must consult me at all times."

"Hai, Leader-sama," I answered gratefully, bowing. It could have been so much worse.

A second later I was awake, having jerked abruptly from the meeting. The Akatsuki ring that I disguised as an earring was burning slightly.

A couple of metres away lay Suigetsu, who was staring up at the stars idly, drawing random patterns in the dirt with a finger.

"Is it time for my shift yet?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand.

He shrugged.

"Ish."

"Close enough," I grinned at him. "Go to sleep, Suigetsu. If we have to rest as many times tomorrow as we did today, Sasuke will get angry."

"Mm… Night, Katsumi-chan."

I was on watch for about an hour before I got sick of the constant tossing and turning of the water-moon teen. In the end, I got up and walked over to him, bringing my blanket along with me. Throwing it over him, I sat by his side and lifted his still fully-awake head onto my lap, running my fingers through his silver hair.

"I told you to go to sleep," I smiled down at him.

"I was trying," he grumbled. The truth was, he had never been a good sleeper. He always fell asleep after me.

"Try harder," I said, poking my tongue out. He closed his eyes and sighed. It didn't sound like he was in the mood to be teased – which was unusual. His laid-back nature usually made him invulnerable to such comments. "I'm sorry. I'll let you go to sleep."

After twenty more minutes, he still had not fallen asleep, and he had opened his eyes again. He kept opening his mouth and biting his lip, as if he was going to say something, and then thought better of it. I continued running a hand through his hair, and started to hum something my sensei used to sing to me when he wanted to calm me after a particular mission.

It was working. Suigetsu's eyes were drooping, his breath coming deeper. I smiled as I hummed, and he opened his mouth again, this time not stopping himself from what he was about to say.

"Who's Gaara?"

_Author's Note: Well that was number fourteen. And I did it in one day, too. Inconsistent much?_

_Just a reminder, as I said earlier. Deidara and Sasori haven't taken Gaara yet. They're late, for whatever reason. Bare with me :3_

_SliverOfSilver_


	14. Mirage

_Author's Note: **dies**_

_Well first of all, let's correct the little error in the last chapter. _This _is of course the fourteenth chapter. Not the last one as I so brilliantly stated. God. I'm getting dumber by the minute. Must be all this prolonged exposure to my brother now that he doesn't get to piss off to school anymore._

_**snigger**_

**Mirage**

What was I meant tell him?

Did I tell him the truth about my relationship with Gaara? How he had saved me life? How he had admitted his feelings to me that night three years ago on the rooftops of Sungakure? That couldn't be the solution, surely. It would destroy Suigetsu, and in turn, destroy me. The Houzuki was considerate for a murderer – I found that old feature still to be true – and I doubted he would stand in my way if I did ever go back to the Kazekage. But he would always be there, and I would know how he still felt, because I had heard him swear that it would never change.

I knew I loved Suigetsu. I would not have done all that I had if I didn't. I would not be traveling with the stupidest Uchiha unless I could have him any other way. I had tried to repress my thoughts of Gaara, enlisting in Itachi's mind-altering abilities to help me, but the persistent redhead always broke through. At times I managed to hide him, deep at the back of my mind – mostly when I was training, or too much mess had been made by my teammates that I was still obliged to clean up.

Now I was faced with a question that would have been so simple if asked by anyone else. I thought for a bit. Who _was _Gaara? He was a ninja – a very good one. He was the leader of Sunagakure. He was the youngest of three children, and his father and mother were dead. His life had been a hard, painful one, and he swore that he would kill to make himself feel alive, until Uzumaki Naruto brought him to his senses.

That was him literally. But I knew Suigetsu was asking who he was to me.

I should have no trouble telling people about Sabaku no Gaara; but now, the boy that rested so calmly on my lap had asked the only question with the real ability to tear us both apart.

"Gaara is…. He's…" Usually lies, excuses and cover up stories came to me as smoothly as the water in one of my techniques. But I didn't appreciate being dishonest with the Houzuki.

"I'll know if you're lying, Katsumi-chan," he murmured, eyes closed and lips barely moving. My hand grasped his silky hair tightly. If it bothered him, it did not show.

He wasn't joking. He would know if I was lying or not. I could feel myself getting defensive, anger rising thick in my throat. We'd been together only a day, and still there were so many things we hadn't said. Did he even appreciate my search that spanned almost a decade to get back to him? Did he miss me truthfully? If so, how much? How had he even found out about Gaara anyway?

When I asked, he replied with an easy sidestep of my question, once again addressing his own. "You haven't answered me properly."

"What's it to you?" I snapped, shifting from under him so that his head fell to the ground. I started in alarm as it burst into a giant splash of water, then reformed once again into his familiar smooth features.

Suigetsu grinned without amusement, opening his eyes lazily to look up at my face. He put both his hands under his head and sighed, chest rising upwards until he let the breath back out. "I just want to know about him. He must be important to you if you were talking about him in your sleep."

I swore to myself explosively. Sleep was the only time when I could not fully protect myself. I didn't remember dreaming about Gaara. I only remembered the Akatsuki meeting.

"He's no one," I sighed, fighting to take control of my temper. It sounded pathetic, even to me who was saying it. The lame excuse was not to try and fool him though, but to send a subtle message that I was willing to forget about it.

Unfortunately, Suigetsu did not share the same mind set.

"He's not no one. Not to you. What did you do while I was away, Katsumi-chan? It's been a long time…."

"Shut up," I hissed. "I -"

Sasuke's soft, threatening voice rose from where he was sleeping. The Uchiha didn't seem to appreciate being woken up. I huffed to myself, barely sustaining from telling him to get back to his beauty sleep – he'd need it – when he muttered the redheaded Kazekage's name.

"Gaara? Hn…."

Sasuke caught Suigetsu's attention, and the teen rolled onto his stomach and propped himself on his knees. "You know him, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Who is he then?"

Sasuke sat up and turned his head ever so slightly to take in the two Mist nin, one staring with an open, easy smile back at him and the other scowling angrily, using her eyes to tell him to stay quiet. Unfortunately, as the leader of the little group, Sasuke called the shots. He didn't much like me anyway, I don't think. I was pretty slack to him whenever we crossed paths in Konoha. Plus I was in league with his brother. He hadn't pressed the issue lately – his reason being that he needed to 'prepare' before he started to act – but there was no doubt that he would start up again soon – probably when we had gotten Karin and whoever else was left.

"He's a Suna shinobi. He was in the Chuunin exams."

"He pass?" Suigetsu inquired. He sounded innocent – as always – as if we were talking about just anyone, not the other person I had feelings for.

"No."

"None of them did, except one," I muttered. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, who stared at him dully.

"So he couldn't be that great then," the Houzuki teen mused, sitting back on his heels and taking a long draught from his water bottle.

"I heard he was Kazekage now," Sasuke told him flatly.

Suigetsu yawned, unfazed. "They must have low standards to appoint someone the leader even if he didn't pass the Exams. Seems sort of stupid to me."

I held back from linking the words 'stupid' and 'Suigetsu' together, deepening my scowl and picking at one of the spikes on my katana. Deciding that I needed something to distract me, I cut a gash on my palm and went to smooth the blood on the blade. Not seconds after I did so, Suigetsu lurched towards me, grabbing my wrist and turning it upside-down to look in disbelief at the self inflicted wound.

"What are you doing?"

"Sharpening my sword."

"With blood?"

"No," I snapped sarcastically. "With sauce."

He sighed, closing his eyes and letting go of my wrist. "Messy…. Seems like something Kisame would do."

I ignored the comment, continuing on with what I was doing as Suigetsu reverted back to questioning Sasuke, who was getting more and more irritated by the minute. I snuck glances at him from the corner of my eye, marveling at both the similarities and the differences between him and his brother. Maybe it was because of the age, but Itachi always seemed so much more intimidating that Sasuke. Perhaps it was because I'd seen the human side of him, before he'd gone to Orochimaru, and Itachi's past was still a mystery to me.

While musing over the Uchiha brothers, I felt the Akatsuki ring in my ear burn. I scowled again. Surely Pein had said everything he needed to say, ne?

"I'll be back," I muttered, and slipped away. Suigetsu, in all his intelligent glory, did not notice, but Sasuke's black eyes followed my form until I disappeared into the shadow.

I looked around to check that neither of them had followed me, and performed the necessary hand seals to teleport my conscience to the chamber of the Jinchuuriki statue. My teammates were all there bar two – Sasori and Deidara. Pein addressed me as I bowed respectively to him.

"Katsumi. How close would you say you are to Suna?"

I chewed the inside of my cheek thoughtfully, ignoring the urge to kick something. Jashin was having fun holding the Kazekage above my head. I muttered something about the god, and Hidan's image looked up attentively, flashing me an approving look. Oops. Let's not get his hopes up.

"Pretty close. Maybe about half a day if I move fast."

The Leader blinked in acknowledgement. "Good. I want you to go there. Leaf ninja are interfering with our plans. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't bother sending backup for Deidara and Sasori, but as long as you're close anyway, I think its appropriate."

"Ha!" Hidan sniggered, hefting his scythe. "Poor fuckers. Not gonna be happy. Getting saved by a girl. And a kid one at that."

"I have Jashin on my side," I said half-seriously, which shut him up almost immediately. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Katsumi-chan. This is your chance to kill someone from the Leaf village," Kisame-sensei grinned delightedly. Itachi glanced at him dully, no doubt quite sick of hearing how much he hated Konoha. "Get some good ones for me."

"Perhaps you should go too, Kisame. Uzumaki Naruto is on a mission to get Gaara back, along with Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and an elder called Chiyo – Sasori's grandmother. All are potent ninja – even the younger ones. If Katsumi can handle the Haruno girl and perhaps the Copy Nin, then you can focus on your own target."

"Do you think I'm strong enough for Hatake Kakashi?" I asked, remembering seeing him in action before. He was a socially retarded, perverted, lazy bastard, but he was a powerful ninja, not to be taken lightly.

"If you don't think you can handle it…" Hidan smirked at me. I flipped him the finger, being subjected to a stinging glare from my blue sensei.

"Shinju Katsumi. That is your new mission."

"Hai…. Ano! Leader! What about Sasuke?"

"If you have information on Itachi, then he'll most likely follow you anyway," Pein said, looking at the Uchiha in question. "He and the Houzuki boy might be useful, especially if he is as dedicated to you as Kisame has told us."

Most of the members chuckled, and Hidan sniggered. I blushed and crossed my arms, feeling my spiky sword shift against my back, even through the hologram.

"Go now. Don't bother telling them anything. You just have to make sure you get to Suna before the Leaf nin do. You'll probably be fine for time. Deidara only engaged in battle with the Kazekage less than a day ago. Still. There will be search parties sent out. Especially after what Sasori did to their last Kazekage."

I blinked, shocked. No way. How could I have forgotten? How could I have been so stupid that such an important fact had passed under my nose. It was the most obvious thing in the whole world, and it had gone _right_ over my head. I bid a hasty farewell and dispelled the jutsu, returning with a rush to the dark of the plain where I had been originally. I could see the dim light of our campfire far off to my right, and heaved a shuddering sigh before setting off south, to the Country of Wind.

-----------------------------------

Not for the first time, I cursed myself for not bringing appropriate supplies when I decided to go traveling by myself through the desert, looking for two artists, who were running away with one of my old, demon-possessed love interests, who just happened to be Kazekage as well. If I had not had so much skill in water techniques, and water summonings, then I would have been a lot worse off. Sasori would have some food, I reasoned. He was always well prepared.

Sunagakure was a dot on the horizon when I spotted a large white bird in the sky above me, a lone blond figure standing at ease on its back. Performing my sensei's _same_ seals, I shot a huge fountain of water into the air, narrowly missing one of the bird's wings, and making Deidara whip round, startled. I waved up at him as he leant over the edge, hair blowing in the wind. Giving me a small wave, he started his decent.

Sand rose as the clay animal landed right next to me, and Deidara's face was plastered all over with a forced smile as blood seeped, slowly but surely, from his empty shoulder.

Trying to avoid staring at the cracked shell of Gaara's sand armour as he lay limp and curled in the tail of the blond Akatsuki's bird, I leapt onto its back to join him.

"What have you done to yourself now, genius?" I scathed, walking towards the artist and pulling up his sleeve. I waited for him to remove the cloak completely so I could take a look at his arm, as he replied.

"Fulfilled my mission, un. My art beat his sand."

He let his cloak fall to the ground, revealing his midriff black top, that never, _ever_ failed to make me snigger to myself. I turned serious as I took a proper look at his shoulder. The arm was completely gone, leaving a clotted, bloody, gory mess in its place.

"Down to three tongues, then?" I sighed, focusing my chakra onto my hand and berating myself for not learning more medical training. I knew the rumours about Tsunade, and how she could heal almost any wound, reattach limbs and cure almost any poison ever created. I wondered how she'd fair against Sasori's concoctions.

"Don't worry. I'm not normal yet, un" he chuckled deeply, watching in amusement as the bloody holes across his shoulder healed over smoothly. I picked idly at a big hunk of dried blood, telling him he'd have to wash it, otherwise it would be uncomfortable for him.

"I'll get over it."

I shot him a glare, which he responded to only by raising his right hand and poking two tongues out at me.

"Where's Sasori?"

"Un? Mm. Sasori no Danna ran into our Jinchuuriki's brother… or something. He wanted to stay behind. Puppet user pride and all that, un."

"Right," I said. There was a horrible sinking feeling in my chest. Despite my last encounter with Kankurou, I still felt so guilty that I was part of the organization adding to Gaara's already insurmountable troubles. "You don't have any food, do you?"

He pressed his remaining hand to his stomach, sighing mournfully. "Not me, un. That's Sasori-danna's thing. I only ever carry my clay… un."

"Ooh, look. Now you're a starving artist. You hero you," I sniggered. He shot me a look before sighing and lying down, propped up against the neck of the bird. I joined him, making myself comfortable. I knew his brief show of maturity wouldn't last for too much longer. As soon as I shut my eyes away from the harsh desert sun, there was a loud slurp, and half my face was wet.

"Deidara!" I yelped, sitting up and scrubbing at my face, catching sight of his arm jerking away, tongue lolling. He laughed at me, shaking his head and reaching for his cloak, complaining that if Sasori saw him without it on, even in the heat, he would not hear the end of it. I caught sight of something in the distance: two figures, right on the horizon, moving fast towards us. Groaning, I alerted Deidara, who hurriedly slipped on the Akatsuki uniform and jammed on his hat before chewing extra clay to lengthen the tail of his bird.

"Off you go, un," he told me, pointing to where there was now a place for me next to Gaara. The tail was completely unfurled, balancing Gaara on the flat, clay surface. I climbed down and took my place reluctantly next to him. The cracks in his armour made him looked like a broken doll. I wondered exactly what Deidara had done to him to knock him out this bad.

"Oh Kami…. Look at you, Gaara," I whispered, reaching a hand to move the red hair from his face. It was hard in the cramped space, being completely encompassed by the clay of the bird tail, but I managed it. I could have sworn I saw his lips move, and his eyes flicker open – even if it was just for a second. I was glad it was dim. If I could get away with him just _thinking _I was there, then it would be fine.

Not that he would survive after the extraction anyway. I bit my lip, eyes stinging just thinking about it. After three years with Akatsuki, I hoped I'd forgotten how to cry.

"Sa-baka no Gaara. That's who you are," I huffed at him. No matter he was unconscious. It made me feel better. "Idiot. Had to go fight an Akatsuki member, didn't you?"

"Katsumi-chan?" Deidara sighed.

"Un?"

"Shut up… un."

"Hai…. How far away are they?"

"They're close enough to see you and Gaara, but too far away to see I'm talking to you."

"Right."

I listened with a rapidly increasing heartbeat as Deidara yawned, then called out a greeting to the two boys that were approaching. If I raised my head just slightly, I could make out the black hair of Sasuke against the sky, and the flash of light that reflected from Zanbato's grey surface. The Uchiha looked the same as normal. Suigetsu looked angry. I could imagine what was going through Sasuke's mind:

This guy is in Akatsuki.

Therefore, he knew Itachi.

Kill, kill, kill and all that jazz. I wondered vaguely how Deidara would fair against Sasuke.

I liked to think Deidara would win.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, voice deceptively calm. He was aching to kill something. I could tell.

"My name won't matter to you, un…" the blond answered. I was disappointed. I would have expected a nasty little drop about Itachi.

"Don't you think he looks like his brother, un? Gaara? Girl?"

I tried to keep from laughing as the bird's tail uncovered us, pretending to be completely unconscious. I was staring blankly, for dramatic effect as well as observation purposes, and could see the furious look in Sasuke's now whirling Sharingan eyes. They were pretty interesting… Not as interesting as Pein's eyes, but they were okay.

"Hmm. Maybe I was too harsh on them, you think, un?" Deidara taunted. Suigetsu, who had been staring at me, biting down on his lip so hard there was blood spilling down his chin, turned to Sasuke and unsheathed Zanbato.

"Can I kill him yet?"

I laughed to myself. What a Kiri thing to say.

"No. Leave him. He can give me information."

"But Katsumi-chan knows about your brother too. If we kill him and get her back, then -"

"No. This guy's in Akatsuki. He'll know more about Itachi then she would."

"Mm. Look at you two," Deidara said cheerfully. "Arguing like an old married couple… un."

I winced inwardly. Maybe suggesting the two were together was not such a good idea.

Suigetsu swung Zanbato once experimentally, then leapt towards the Akatsuki blond, hacking away viciously. Deidara was startled, but only slightly. He'd been wondering at which point one of them would crack. Dodging the ex-Kiri nin's attacks while chewing frantically on a large hunk of clay, he only succeeded in making Suigetsu more annoyed. Not that he took his self-satisfied, over-confident grin off his face at any time.

Sasuke had taken to rubbing his temples in displeasure. Watching the battling pair carefully, he trod silently around to the unfurled tail, scanning Gaara and I quickly before grabbing me around the waist and sliding me off. Putting one arm around his shoulder, he "hnn-ed" before doing the same with Gaara.

I heard a cry of triumph come from Deidara as he landed almost six sound hits on the chest, head and shoulders of the Houzuki teen. To my extreme shock, Suigetsu turned to water, spraying the fresh clear liquid everywhere, and then reforming himself with it. He laughed smugly at Deidara, who looked at him as if he were a freak.

"What?" I exclaimed, before remembering I was meant to be knocked out. I covered it with a drunken-sounding slur, lolling onto Sasuke's shoulder. Hopefully he would be too distracted to care at all.

I could practically sense him rolling his eyes. He was over it. Perhaps he wondered if he should let the fight between Deidara and Suigetsu go any longer. The water-moon was pretty much impossible to kill, and there was little chance of Deidara surviving.

"Katsumi," he said, jerking me up and down so that my head fell forward of his shoulder. "I need some of your clones."

"Can't you do it yourself, pretty-boy?" I snapped back at him, keeping my voice low so that Deidara didn't hear. There was no point hiding from Sasuke anymore. He wasn't that stupid.

Could've fooled me.

"My hands are full," he replied. I wondered if the deadpan vocals and expression was a trait of all Uchihas.

"Fair enough."

I created one water clone of myself, and then made a replica of Gaara. The two clones took the places that the Kazekage and I had occupied before. "Now you have to hide us real ones. Any ideas?"

"You have to use your jutsu, the _Hiru Banshō: Bōka no Jutsu_. Take Gaara, and merge with Suigetsu."

"Sasuke! He's right in front of that blond guy!"

"Find a way."

My clone took the chance. Sasuke was acting all cool and distant, watching the fight like a guy who'd bet on a rigged competition. Gaara and I were under the tail, waiting for Suigetsu to fall for my trap. As the fake me woke up, she started shouting, drawing both the fighters' attention. Deidara because I was supposed to lay there and shut up, and Suigetsu because I sounded terrified. Personally, I thought it was unrealistic. But hey. Whatever works.

Just as expected, he was at my side in a second, having jumped back down onto the sand. As soon as his feet hit the ground, I performed my jutsu, holding tight to Gaara, and threw myself onto him. I'd never shared a body with two other people before, especially if it's a body that can break down and rebuild itself using water, so it was _really, really _strange, but I managed it.

Thing is. I wasn't sure for how long it would _stay_ manageable.

Suigetsu had completely frozen while he tried to make sense out of what had just happened. I figured I could explain it all later…. While I thought up a good plan for why I just stole one of Akatsuki's targets and betrayed one of my top favourite teammates. I took dominance over his mind, leaving him up the back of our head with a restless Inner Gaara/Shukaku to deal with.

"Suigetsu. That's enough."

Maybe the Uchiha _was_ clever. Not Shikamaru, perhaps, but he did have impeccible timing. Well, I expected no better.

I hung 'my' head, admitting defeat and walking back to Sasuke dejectedly, scowling up at Deidara angrily. Everything seemed very different when you were suddenly a couple of inches taller than usual. Sasuke repeated his line about extracting information again, and I joined in, whining about how I should get to finish what I started.

Deidara, now panting, looked Suigetsu – me – up and down curiously. He knew that Suigetsu's ability would be hard to overcome. Although, I myself would have to keep my jutsu activated at all times so I could hide in some of the water droplets that would spray everywhere if I was hit. I wasn't at that level quite yet. It would be too hard with an extra passenger. Sasuke seemed to understand this. He was bluffing like a pro.

After a few heated, taunting words from Deidara, and a few cool comebacks from Sasuke, the blond tossed his head, sending his long hair off his face for a second before it came to sit perfectly back into place.

"I got what I came for… un. And with a bit extra. Should I give your regards to Itachi, hm?"

He laughed at Sasuke's angry scowl and set off into the sky.

I waited until he was completely out of sight before I released my jutsu, sending Gaara and I sprawling on the ground. The Kazekage was still dead to the world, and I was choking on sand.

"Katsumi-chan! That was you?"

I coughed, trying to get the gritty stuff from out of my throat. "Yeah."

"And who's that?" he asked, confused.

Before I could answer, Sasuke, who had knelt down to check the pulse of the Suna shinobi, replied, "This is Gaara."

Zanbato, who was in the process of being put away, stayed ready in Suigetsu's hand.

_Author's Note: Well, there you are! Goodness me that took a ridiculously long time. Wow. Maybe I haven't gone dead after all. I was scared there for a while that I'd never write again. I couldn't make _anything _work. But I reckon this turned out okay._

_Lol. It's 1:32am._

_Meh. It's also the holidays I suppose._

_Everyone, please review – I accept anonymous ones so you don't even have to have your names on them. I'd love to know what you all think. The next chapter will only be posted if I get 4 reviews. Teehee._

_Oh, btw. Just wanted to clear this up._

_Gaara is by no means joining Hebi. God. No. What do you think I am?_


	15. Sandstorm

_Good morning _

_Ish._

_As promised, you gifted me with four reviews, and now I give you chapter fifteen._

_:3_

_I really don't have much to say, so I'll parody my friend Steph._

_Steph: Sasuke! I love you! Hook up with Naruto and have babies together! **-** **Drool –**_

_Maybe that was a little exaggerated._

_Anyway. Moving on._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sandstorm**

I watched guardedly as the tip of Zabuza's beheading sword came closer to Gaara's side. The four of us were alone in the middle of the desert, Sunagakure being hours away, and with Deidara eager to find his partner and wrap up his mission. I could feel my skin burning in the heat, and it didn't make my mood any better.

"Don't touch him," Sasuke muttered. "We need him for bargaining."

Suigetsu raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms and relaxing the giant katana so that its tip rested in the ground. He turned to me, protruding left fang gleaming as he spoke.

"What about you, Katsumi-chan? Do you want to keep him around too?"

"It makes no difference if she wants to or not, Suigetsu. Take the time to rest. We'll all need to be at full capacity if we're going to take on any of the Akatsuki."

"Heh…. Fine." He flopped down on the sand, pulling out the familiar water bottle and sculling it loudly. I watched in quiet curiosity as he went through almost five more, leaving Zanbato lying on the ground next to him.

"Where do you carry those when you're not using them?" I asked.

He grinned at me, bringing a warm flush throughout my chest, but he didn't say a word.

I sighed, shrugging off Sametogatta and laying it on the ground next to me. I could see Sasuke eyeing it pensively, and hoped it didn't stimulate any interest in my knowledge of Itachi. By now, he had probably heard that I trained under Kisame-sensei, and he already knew that the blue shark man was partnered with his older brother. I turned my attention to Gaara, biting my lip with sharp, pointed teeth. He wasn't looking good. Not at all.

What if he died before Shukaku could be extracted? Sasori would be furious. He had planned his return to Suna for a long time.

It occurred to me that I could still speak to Deidara, even though I was on the ground. As long as he had one of my water clones, then I was still able to communicate with him without raising suspicion with Sasuke.

Ahh, the magic of mistake.

"How much damage is there?" the Uchiha asked me.

"Quite a bit. He might last for a bit longer. Maybe a couple of hours."

"Keep him alive."

"Fine," I told him, summoning my chakra. Although I had a huge supply, I was only at about three quatres, due to the strain of using water jutsu in a place where there was no water. I had completely exhausted the gathered energy in Sametogatta, so it would have to be restocked again.

I put a hand on his chest, watching carefully as my blue chakra transferred from me into him. Suigetsu was watching attentively. Having finished sculling his water, he had taken to sucking on the straw absent-mindedly. He walked over to us on his knees, coming to a halt at the other side of the Kazekage.

"So…" the water-moon began.

"Don't start," I warned, tossing my hair from out of my eyes. I really should tie it up. It didn't make things any cooler for me. I hated to snap at him, but sometimes he was just too open. I knew what he was going to talk about, and didn't appreciate doing it in front of the ever-present Uchiha.

He looked at me for a minute.

"Heh…."

Honestly, between all the 'hehs' and 'hns' and 'uns'….

"So this is Gaara, hm?" he said, leaning over the Kazekage and examining his face, from the black marks of his insomnia to the tattoo on his forehead. Suigetsu lifted a pale finger to the cracked sand armour on his throat, and lifted a gritty flake away.

I shot him a warning glance, but he didn't see me. His head was still bowed.

"Throat's exposed," he said quietly, pressing on the Kazekage's neck. Gaara's already shallow breathing became more laboured.

"Suigetsu," I growled warningly. "Stop."

"Stop what?" he asked innocently, pushing down harder.

My hands were tied while I was healing Gaara. If I cut off the chakra flow too abruptly then it would seize up in his system. I had already started to lessen the amount so that he didn't get _too_ healthy, and break out of his state. Suigetsu's whole hand was now pressed to the Kazekage's neck, pushing down brutally so that his breath rasped from his throat.

"Get off him!" I shouted, trying to shove him off with my shoulder. I swore as I went straight through him, succeeding only in drenching myself.

"Ne, Katsumi-chan. Don't be like that." The killing intent was tangible. He was really, _really_ not happy about having Gaara with us.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said from behind us. The water-moon turned, distracted, just in time to see one of the Uchiha's kunai fly from his hand, heading not for him, but straight for me.

I managed to dodge at the last second, the knife barely missing my right ear. I scowled at Sasuke angrily, but his plan had worked. Suigetsu had turned around, completely forgetting about Gaara, and was staring incredulously at the Uchiha.

"What the hell was that?"

Sasuke looked away, satisfied with his work.

The sudden shock of having a knife launched at me had caused an accidental jolt of extra chakra through Gaara's system. His eyes snapped open and he gasped, coughing harshly.

"What? Gaara!" I yelped, recoiling back in shock, promptly severing the chakra flow. He went slack for a second while his body reverted back to its own energy, and Suigetsu snapped around, looking venomously at the katana that was too far away.

"Hold him down," Sasuke snapped as sand started to fly everywhere.

Suigetsu took the order with gusto, ramming one elbow into the Kazekage's chest and grabbing his neck with his other hand. Kneeling on one knee, he put his weight on the confused redhead as his Demon Sand attempted to get him off.

"Houzuki you bastard! Not like that! You'll call out Shukaku!" I shouted, trying to shove him out of the way. His arms turned to liquid and escaped my grasp, but I leant over Gaara, blocking him from the overenthusiastic ex Kiri ninja. I was facing Suigetsu, one leg thrown over our hostage's chest with my hands resting either side of his head, which didn't help the green-eyed monster that had possessed my oldest friend.

I glanced down at Gaara, whose aquamarine eyes were staring up at me in careful disbelief.

"Kat… sumi?"

"Hey, Gaara," I smiled at him, showing my pointed teeth. He offered me a slight smile, which surprised me more than anything else had that day.

"Mm, hey Gaara," Suigetsu grinned dangerously, slinging a heavy arm around my shoulder and looking down on the Kazekage. "It's nice to finally meet you."

--------------------------------------

Deidara supposed he had gotten far enough away from the Uchiha and his Kiri friend when they were no more then miniscule specks in the horizon. Supposing that Katsumi would be angry with him if he kept her waiting any longer, he made his way to the tail of his creation and unfurled it carefully, grasping the pale hand that reached out for him tightly.

"Ne, sorry about that, un. Just had to make sure they didn't see you."

Katsumi shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I'm just the clone."

Deidara's single visible eye widened. "Nani?"

"Sasuke took me back while you were fighting with Suigetsu. He made me make clones to put in my place."

"Kuso…. And Gaara?"

"He's back with the rest of them. The Gaara left in the tail is a clone too."

"Katsumi! What the hell!"

"Hey!" the clone yelped. "I'm meant to be on Sasuke's little team. If I show any disloyalty then he'll leave me behind, and I won't be able to get Suigetsu the hell away from the teme…. Not that it would matter right now, I don't think."

"Leader-sama is going to be so pissed with us, un," the artist groaned, scratching at the dry blood still caked on his shoulder under the cloak. He sighed, then looked back at the copy of his teammate. "What's up with you?"

The kunoichi scowled to herself, then sat down stubbornly. Deidara did his best at an encouraging, cheerful smile. Sometimes he couldn't help himself. Although he scorned Tobi for not acting serious – the way a real Akatsuki member should – he felt he needed to balance out his partnership with the puppeteer. Katsumi was still young, and was by far one of the most easy-going out of the people he worked with.

She liked to watch things go bang, too.

After a couple of minutes of coaxing, his efforts had still not paid off, so he turned to his last resort.

Sitting down right in front of her, he ducked behind his collar so that she could only see the top of his ponytail, and raised his remaining right hand.

"Tell Righty what's wrong," he said in a cheerful voice.

He was reprimanded with a palm slap-bang in the middle of his forehead, though she laughed and did it half heartedly. Deidara looked at her and smiled, letting her know that he'd listen. It would be the least he could do. She listened to his artistic theories all the time.

"It's about the Kiri boy, isn't it, un?" he prodded. He remembered the look on the watery ninja when he saw what he thought was a hurt, unconscious Katsumi. First he was terrified, then he was near apoplectic, and the third emotion that passed across his pale features was the calm, decisive look that all shinobi get when they've made the decision that they would do whatever it takes to kill someone.

"Mmm… I thought… you know. I thought that once I found him everything would be all right. That everything would just fall into place, and we could live like we used to," she admitted. Deidara nodded wisely.

"It's hard when you're a missing nin… un."

The youngest of the Akatsuki nodded glumly. "I don't know where we would have gone… maybe to Cloud Country or something, because I can't go back to the Bloody Mist - not after what Kisame-sensei did to the Mizukage. We could have gone to Kakuzu's old Village I suppose - Takigakure. It's water affiliated. Either way, I just thought it would be clean-cut. I'd go, get past Orochimaru, find him, take him, and that would be the end of it. But things didn't turn out the way I'd hoped."

Deidara was watching the water clone carefully, deciding it was wisest not to say anything. Although still young himself, he couldn't relate to her situation at all. He'd been outcast early from Iwa. Blowing up his parents and all of his acquaintances had never seemed to be such a big deal for him. He certainly never had anyone who he had chased across the Countries for almost a decade to get back.

"With Sasuke around, hanging suspiciously over my shoulder all the time, I have no room to actually talk to him in private. He watches me almost everywhere I go with his stupid Sharingan. If I needed to talk to Suigetsu, then there'd always be a third party. Now that Gaara is here…."

Deidara put his head on his hand and licked his lips. They had been dried by the harsh heat and the wind on his face. "What does he have to do with it?"

Katsumi's clone seemed to flinch for a second, but covered it well with a quick intake of breath, as if she was trying to steel herself for the answer.

"Suigetsu thinks that because I saved him – even though it was on Sasuke's orders – that I…. Well, you know. He hasn't seen me for awhile, and…." She broke off, sighing. "Things have just become more and more awkward between us. He keeps trying to kill him."

"Well don't let him, un," Deidara said warningly. "We need Shukaku, otherwise Danna will fail his mission, and the Leader would _not _be happy."

"Well I'm trying!" the copy shouted, looking away from him and crossing her arms. "Suigetsu is hard to handle, though. Sasuke had to throw kunai at _me_ to get him to stop."

"Threaten to attack yourself then, un," the artist suggested lazily. The clone shot him a glare and changed the topic.

"Sasuke is eager to use Gaara as a bargaining tool. We're going to follow you until he gets what he wants… or one of you dies. He isn't content with the information I could give him, and I guess he figures he has to grab the chance while he can."

"What do you think is going to happen when he finds out you're Akatsuki?"

The clone shrugged uncaringly. "He won't."

"But if he does?"

"I don't know enough about him to know if I can beat him for sure or not. Suppose I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, won't I? Maybe one of you guys will bail me out, due to my lack of a partner."

"Don't count on it, un. You and I both know the Akatsuki doesn't usually look out for its other members. Not unless its convenient, like the case with you, me and Danna."

"Mmm…. Anyway. My main objective is to get Gaara back to you. I don't particularly care how. It's going to be hard though. He's conscious now, and Leaf ninja are on the way, as well as any Suna reinforcements that come along. I'm going to have my hands full stalling for you guys."

"I'll try not to keep you waiting… un. Just get the bijou to us, and me and Danna can handle the rest."

-----------------------------------

"_Mm, hey Gaara," Suigetsu grinned dangerously, slinging a heavy arm around my shoulder and looking down on the Kazekage. "It's nice to finally meet you."_

Gaara's gourd, which had been destroyed in the fight with Deidara, was not needed. The desert sand flew all around us, fighting to get Suigetsu and I off him. It still did not like for him to be touched. The Suna shinobi wasn't strong enough at that time to have full control over it, and in his groggy state, Shukaku was taking over. Surprised and unable to find grip properly on the ground, I swung Sametogatta onto my back, only just managing to dodge the attacks that seemed to come from every which way.

Sasuke was on his feet, weaving in and out of the sand gracefully. Suigetsu just stood in one spot, having gritty arms pound straight through him. He laughed good-naturedly at the attempts to kill him.

"Gaara! Calm down," I shouted, darting to the left to escape a pillar of sand that came crashing down from above. The Kazekage gripped his head, his fingers digging into his red hair. His knuckles were white with the pressure.

"I'm… Katsumi, it won't -" He broke off with a shout of pain, ripping his fingernails down his cheeks to try and distract himself from Shukaku. Chakra was swelling around him in the sand, flicking it everywhere and taking away my vision. Through the haze I could hear Suigetsu's manic laughter, feel the intense irritation that suited Sasuke so well, but I didn't see the huge whip of sand that flung itself towards me, knocking me off my feet and awkwardly onto my back, where Sametogatta's largest spike plunged into the back of my thigh. I yelped, shutting my eyes tight before I realised that that wouldn't help me at all.

Fighting my way forward, I panted with each step. The spike in my leg had not come out, and each movement was agony. I fought off Gaara's sand in desperation as the storm raged over my head. I had to find him. Because of the strain water techniques put on my chakra, I was losing energy fast.

I could just see him through the sandstorm: kneeling, screaming as the demon that his own father sealed within him fought for dominance over his mind. I staggered, half blind from pain and sand towards him, leg betraying me when I only needed it for two more metres. I dragged myself slowly forward, having to duck and roll away from the lashing trails of his unique ability.

"Katsumi-chan? Katsumi-chan, are you alright?"

I heard Suigetsu only partially. He was somewhere behind me, and I could hear faint splashing sounds as he was repeatedly attacked.

Where the fuck was Sasuke? Wasn't he meant to be an all-powerful prodigy? Maybe his Sharingan wouldn't work in the already chakra-infused sand. Perhaps it was confusing him. He shouldn't have to look after anyone anyway, I suppose…. If I'd wanted to kill Gaara, it would've been so much easier. People lie when they say it's just as easy to be good as it is to be bad.

I was close enough to touch Gaara now. Trying not to move my leg, I dragged myself forward on my elbows, slowly but surely, and reached out.

"Don't touch me!"

Gaara's red head raised, and I saw that Shukaku's yellowy characteristics had already taken over a quarter of him. His aquamarine eyes were wild, and they seemed to stare through me. His teeth had sharpened into sharp points more deadly than my own.

"Katsumi-chan!"

I was sent flying backwards as a sudden shockwave emanated from the possessed Kazekage. I screamed as I slammed heavily into Suigetsu, who had no doubt come to help, and drove the spike of my katana further into my leg. I collapsed into him, coughing up blood from the hit I had just taken.

"I don't care what you say, Sasuke! I'm gonna kill him!" He followed me as I sunk to the ground. I could see his face above me, fading in the dark that was creeping up on me. This was stupid! I was pathetic! Three years in fucking Akatsuki and I get hurt this badly trying to _save_ someone? Now I know why the men I worked with - and Konan - preferred not to have anyone in their lives.

"Sameto- … Help me, Suigetsu… I can't…" My mouth wasn't working. He might not have heard me.

"Don't worry, I'll kill the bastard, Katsumi-chan," he promised, baring his teeth.

"Leave me, and I'll -" My threat was cut off as I turned my head to cough more blood onto the sand. I turned back to him. Reaching up to grab his navy shirt, I pulled him downwards, desperate to keep him from killing Gaara, if not for me then for the good of Akatsuki. Softening my words I tried again.

"Don't leave me alone again…. It's already been… Seven years was just too much…"

I left him with those words, trusting it would keep him close.

-------------------------------------

It had taken a lot for Suigetsu to restrain himself from murdering the asshole that had hurt his pearl. The Houzuki boy hated to be made a liar, and that was exactly what the redhead had done. When he had vowed to himself that nothing would get through him to her – him being her protector, her oyster – he had meant it, and he would be damned if he ever let it happen again.

That was why he flatly refused to move from her side as she lay there, head on his lap, almost dead to the world.

Suigetsu mentally thrashed himself a thousand times for not learning even the simplest forms of healing when he was in Kiri. He'd given up yelling at Sasuke when the prodigy didn't know anything either. When first asked, the Uchiha had just blinked, mumbling something about it being "Sakura's thing" and had gone back to Gaara.

The Kazekage was unconscious again, after Sasuke finally managed to work out how to use his Sharingan amidst the blinding chakra sand. Suigetsu did not know the details. In truth, he didn't care. The Uchiha had insisted on keeping him alive, and the water-moon hated him for it.

Katsumi's blood was soaking through the binding on her leg, turning it dark red and leaking all over the sand. The red liquid seeped from her partially open mouth, sometimes coming in small bursts when she'd cough. She'd been like that for almost two hours, and he was loathe to let it continue any longer.

He'd never had to nurse her before. She would have gone to Kisame, or taken care of herself, like he knew she could do without him. He'd been the rival, the brother, the best friend and the helper. Now, it seemed, he was playing the part of the attacker. He realized that _he_ was the one who had brought out Shukaku, and he knew how uncomfortable she was around him. Things just weren't like they were before. There were fuckers like that Gaara in the picture now.

Suigetsu scowled and dabbed at her forehead with a partially liquidized hand, ignoring Sasuke when he inquired in a monotone about her condition. The Houzuki didn't think she'd ever be like that again.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_I won't do it," Zabuza said defiantly. "I won't go on a mission with _him_. I can do it myself."_

_A younger Suigetsu stood behind his master, half looking at the sword on his back and half keeping an eye on the blond girl standing with her sensei beside him._

_The Mizukage, dressed in green and white Kage robes, gave a sharp look to the Demon of the Mist, suppressing his distaste._

"_Don't be so arrogant," he snapped. "You are just a subordinate. Kisame and you will make a good team, and that is the only reason I am sending to Swordsmen on the same job."_

"_Mizukage-sama," the shark man asked, clearing his throat respectively before speaking. "This is S-class, and Katsumi-chan should not be allowed to go."_

"_Ha! Your little girl can't handle it, Kisame?" Zabuza sneered, sending a sidelong glance his way. "Haku and Suigetsu could hold their own on whatever mission you sent them."_

_Momochi Zabuza rarely gave out compliments like that, so Suigetsu should have been thrilled. As it was, the blow to Katsumi had an effect on him too. He growled, which his sensei took as with him, not against him. The blond kunoichi's teeth were bared in a scowl, and she started to say something before a large blue hand was clapped over her mouth._

"_Ne, Katsumi-chan. Quiet."_

"_Hai, Kisame-sensei…"_

_It took almost an hour before Zabuza finally agreed to taking the assignment. Cursing under his breath, he tugged at his pale blue Jounin vest before turning and striding out of the room, Haku and Suigetsu following him obediently._

_---------------_

_Suigetsu was glad that he could help his Village, but something told him that it was not right for a nine year old to see the things that he saw, or do the things that he did. Refugee ninja from Amegakure had set up camp on the borders of his country, and they had been sent to eliminate the lot of them. The already desperate shinobi had put up a fight, and Suigetsu had the scars to prove it._

_Katsumi had not been allowed to come along, to her obvious distaste. The night before he left, Suigetsu had sat with her as she ranted and raved, venting her frustration on him. He had offered a hundred times to stay behind with her, but she wouldn't have it. Suigetsu would not have told her at the time, in fear of being killed, but he was glad she couldn't go._

_Every life Suigetsu took, he thought of Katsumi back in the Village. Rain ninja had a reputation. They were mad, so everyone said. The further they stayed away from her the better. The blood that spurted onto his pale face and into his silver hair from the amputated limbs of his still-breathing victims gave him deep satisfaction. Even before he actually killed them, he made sure they couldn't get to her._

_Kisame and Zabuza seemed to want to outdo each other in the killing department. The group of refugees had only been forty ninja strong, but the number was fast shrinking. Suigetsu had killed almost six, himself. Haku was about the same. The Swordsmen were probably up to about twelve apiece._

_Distracted by his sensei using the sword he so badly coveted, Suigetsu was hit from the right, being thrown into the air and immediately leapt upon by a kunoichi with one of the scary, diving-mask looking devices on her head. Zabuza saw, but did nothing. Kisame saw, and reacted._

_The woman was gone with a huge, blood-letting sweep of the shaving sword. Suigetsu, drenched in scarlet, was speechless, unable to think of why his master's rival would save him, when his sensei would not. Kisame, now on one knee, raised an eyebrow at him, extending a hand. Suigetsu refused it, attempting to stand on his own._

_That's when he saw it._

_A lithe, masked shinobi had come up behind Kisame, readying the spiked dusters he wore across his knuckles. Suigetsu started to alert the shark man as the attacker raised his arm for a strong punch in the back of the head._

_All of a sudden, Katsumi was there between them. The punch was weighed downwards, because of Kisame's position, and Katsumi took it right in the chest, having jumped from above. Kisame had sensed the presence behind him just before she had blocked it. He turned with Samehada, shredding her back while her front was pummelled._

_Realizing what he had done, Kisame leapt upon the shinobi, not bothering to use his sword, but going straight to the throat with one of his sturdiest of weapons – his teeth. With a shout of fury the Hoshigaki ripped through the unfortunate man's neck before skinning his whole front with three short swipes with his deadly katana._

_Suigetsu had already gone to Katsumi. Her blood mingled with the Rain ninja's on his clothes, and was thickly coated all over his trembling hands. The katana he had been using was thrown aside, completely forgotten as he tried desperately to make the blood stop. The Houzuki was a ninja. He knew how to make people bleed, but he didn't know how to stop it._

"_Katsumi-chan!"_

_He cried her name, shaking her; but that only succeeded in spilling more and more precious blood. If she didn't get help soon, then she would die. He couldn't take that. She was staring blankly. He could barely feel a heartbeat. Her breathing was so shallow. Suigetsu was frozen in place. He couldn't think of a thing, not even to save her life._

"_Kisame, help her!"_

_Kisame gritted his teeth, annihilating the next shinobi that dared engage him. He shrugged off his Jounin vest, handing it to the distressed boy and telling him to wrap it around her in hopes of stopping the bleeding._

_It felt like days before the rest of the Amegakure refugees were defeated. Suigetsu's eyes didn't move for a second from her bloody face until Kisame turned and knelt, leaning over her._

_Suigetsu watched as mouth to mouth was performed. He knew how to do that! Why hadn't he tried before? What if Kisame was too late, and she didn't have enough oxygen. She could have drowned in her own blood, for all Suigetsu was good for._

_As he stumbled and stuttered apologies, Kisame shot him a sharp look with narrowed icy white eyes, bundled her in his arms, and took her away._

_**END**_

Suigetsu shuddered at the memory. She had not gotten out of bed for months. Even though the doctors had sat up for days trying to heal her, they could not do it all. The dusters had been covered in some sort of poison, which confused her brain and made it difficult to move the right body part. She slipped in and out of comas, medicated and otherwise. Suigetsu prayed to every god he could think of whenever that happened.

He leaned over, kissing her forehead and running a hand uneasily through her sand-caked hair.

Sasuke watched guardedly from his slouched position near Gaara.

"You care."

To Suigetsu it sounded so out of the norm for someone like the Uchiha that he thought he had imagined it. The usual deadpan voice was low and quiet, but betrayed a silent hesitancy that made the Houzuki grin.

"Yeah… I do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: I tried to make this one good and long. I was looking through some other stories yesterday and going holy crap, how many chapters does this want to have, but they were only like… one page each. I'm going to try and wrap this up as fast as I can, I just want to find a suitable ending, and there isn't one yet – not without going really far in the future, anyway. I know _how _it's going to end, but I'm not entirely sure how to get there yet._

_Good writing technique, Jess._

_Anyway, I think I'll make it… five reviews this time._

_Teehee x 2_

_So please, tell me what you think. If you have anything that you really want to happen, or you think it would be interesting, then sure, message me, tell me about it. Odds are, I'll probably put it in. I'm flexible like that._

_Oh. And the whole mouth to mouth with Kisame thing. Well. He had to save her somehow… she wasn't breathing. It just highlights how jealous Suigetsu is of the sensei because Katsumi thinks he's brilliant._


	16. Mind Games

_Well, here we are, about two months and five reviews later. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating – it really is horrible of me. It's just, I went through a sheer amount of writers block, so you're actually pretty lucky you have one at all. It's not that I don't like writing it, it's just… well I'm sure you all can relate._

_Anyway, it's nice to be back, and I hope you enjoy :3_

* * *

**Mind Games**

The colours and shapes that flashed before my eyes were not like anything I had ever seen before.

I felt detached, numb, cut off from the world and the complicated position I had managed to work myself into. It was the closest to carefree I had felt in a long time, and it was the best feeling possible.

I wasn't quite sure how long I stared into seemingly endless memories - screenshots and mental video clips depicting moments in my life – but after awhile I tried to incorporate at least a small amount of structure.

Having to force myself to think clearly, I gradually sorted through the overwhelming amount of memories, filing them away into times, dates and places, until I was left with just one image I couldn't identify into a group at all.

The image of two ninja, swathed in mist, both swords strapped to their backs, floated foremost in my head. There were no prizes for guessing who they were – it was very obvious – but the pale blue wrapped bundle in my arms was not so familiar. Nothing in the scene moved except for a sinister, light breeze that wound itself through hair and clothing, moving the swirling fog into a thicker coat around us. It was an eerie sight, and I tried to make my groggy head understand that it wasn't a memory, even though that was what I was dealing with before hand.

All of a sudden, things changed. The mist cleared, revealing the sun that had lingered behind it. Then, water dissipated into flurries of sand, and it all went black.

Gasping in surprise, I sat up sharply, regretting it as soon as I did so. I put a hand on my sore stomach, slowly lying back down again. I would have preferred for it not to be in pain, and numb like the rest of me.

Experimentally, I twitched a leg, finding it a favourable sensation when the blood returned to it. Expecting good results, I tried the other one.

It was a mistake.

I screamed, jolting forwards and trying to reach it, reliving the pain in my stomach again – although this time it was much worse. I gritted my teeth, and looked around.

Sand, sand and more sand. As far as the eye could see. My head was sore, so I didn't twist all too many ways. I didn't have to. I couldn't sense anyone's chakra, so I knew I was completely alone. Where were Suigetsu and Sasuke? Had they just left me here? The sun that blazed overhead wasn't as hot as I thought it should be. I lay down, swearing to myself.

"It's strange… being in a genjutsu as strong as this," came a quiet voice. I twisted my whole body, biting my lip against the pain and falling on my stomach. I raised my head, looking straight into the aquamarine eyes of Sabaku no Gaara. It was strange, I still couldn't feel his signature, almost as if I was in a…

Oh. Right.

"So it's one of Sasuke's jutsu…" I sighed, letting my head rest on the ground so that I didn't have to try and fight the blank stare I was being given. At least that made a bit more sense. Obviously, the Uchiha didn't decide he would spare me any pain in the make-believe prison he had created for the both of us. Well, at least I wasn't restricted and was free to move around – as long as my body would hold, that is.

We were both quiet. Under normal circumstances, I would have been thinking of something I could do to break the awkward tension between us, but at that point I really couldn't have cared less. I was too exhausted to think about anything. The pain in my stomach – and more specifically in the back of my leg – was draining what little energy I had left. I fought a wave of nausea as the horrible feeling escalated.

"Fuck, Gaara! What the fuck happened?" I shouted suddenly, frustrated, trying to remember what had happened for me to hurt this badly. There was no wound on the back of my leg, because of Sasuke's illusion, and I knew it was just my mind that had been transported to the same place as Gaara's – no doubt he was injured too – but it still annoyed me. If the Kazekage was surprised at my moody outburst, he didn't show it.

Not that he really ever showed anything at all… except of course for that one time…

"I met Suigetsu."

My previously clamped eyes jolted open. Shit. I hoisted myself up on my elbows, looking at him anxiously.

"Is he the reason you're here?" I groaned as I dropped back to the ground again. "I probably had to pull you apart… bastard… So he did this to me? Well once I get better he is so… I probably had to get the moron away from you, did I? So now we're both injured. Charming."

I could not see it, but Gaara was frowning, staring up at the imaginary sky.

"Something like that."

-----------------------------

"Found someone."

Sasuke looked at his companion, hefting the Kazekage on his back and continuing his slow trudge forward. The watery copy joined back together with the original.

"Which way?" the Uchiha asked. They had been trudging through the desert for a good two hours, trying to find _someone _that could serve as a medic. Once they healed the Kiri kunoichi, then she could attend to Gaara. Sasuke wasn't sure how he'd approach the person in question without leaving Gaara lying on the sand outside, but he supposed he'd cross that bridge when he got there.

"We've got to go east. Further away from the Village, lucky for us," Suigetsu replied.

They changed direction, and Sasuke watched as his only conscious companion used the extra water from the clones to grow bigger, adding on an extra arm for the other heavy sword he was made to carry. The prodigy scowled darkly. Things were turning out to be a lot more difficult than he had originally planned. Now both the other members on his team were rendered next to useless – one being so heavily sedated by a genjutsu she'd have trouble believing anything that happened there was actually fake, and the other being in one, single mindset that had nothing to do with killing Uchiha Itachi _or _his partner, which was the original idea. Sasuke was glad he had left Sakura when he did. Imagine if she was here with him now. She would be distracting. He didn't need that.

No, she was better off in Konoha.

"Sasuke?"

"What?" the Uchiha snapped, scolding himself mentally for letting thoughts of a pink-haired kunoichi get through his supposedly steadfast, stoic attitude.

"Are you coming?"

Sasuke had to make do with a dagger-happy dare into the Mist nin's back, because he hadn't turned to face him. Realising that he had stopped, and Suigetsu's voice was at a pitch dangerously lower than usual, he once again resumed movement. If it came down to a fight between them, then Sasuke was confident in his abilities – he had killed a Sannin after all – but it wouldn't do having the first member of his small team dead.

"Hn."

--------------------------

"You don't look comfortable."

I opened my mouth to snap something in reply, but was stopped by the sand. I was still lying face-down, trying to stay as still as possible and conserve at least a shred of strength. Needless to say, it wasn't easy to talk in that position.

I huffed in reply, making the sand below me fly up into my mouth. That was disgusting.

As Gaara shifted position, I heard a soft clink of metal. I was curious, but didn't want to look at him. I was too tired for a confrontation. It occurred to me that he was getting closer – I could feel the fabric of his clothes brush against my bare arm.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Lots of places," I sighed, turning my head to the right so that I was staring straight past him. "I don't want to see what happened to me when Sasuke lets me go."

Stupid me, I had been expecting an answer. Well, I was disappointed.

"You're not talking to me again!" I snapped as I felt his fingers close around my shoulder.

"What so you want me to say?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know, maybe something like…." I stopped, annoyed when he didn't finish the sentence for me like I had expected – surely he had _some_ conversation topics hiding away back there. "Gaara, are you ignoring – Ah!"

I sucked in breath in response to the pain in my leg as I was lifted, turned around, and pulled closer. My ribs weren't feeling too bad, at least…. Actually… other than the lingering agitation in my thigh, I didn't have anything to be complaining about. It was comfortable, propped against his chest, my arms resting feebly on his knees.

"Gaara…" I started warningly, glad he couldn't see my face – I was bright red.

"Nobody will see."

"It doesn't make it any more -"

"Nobody will see."

I slid from tense to slack, without the strength to argue. Our minds were trapped inside of Sasuke's. We would be fine.

------------------------

"Here we are," Suigetsu muttered as he stalked up the sand dunes to a small house, shifting the girl on his back into a more comfortable position. "There was an old woman in here who I heard say to this group of other guys she was a medic."

He knocked loudly on the front door, waiting impatiently for it to open.

"I'll leave Gaara somewhere else," Sasuke said dully, turning and making his way back down the slope.

"Careful out here, Sasuke," the Kiri nin called after him. "I've heard stories about the deserts."

"Hn…"

Suigetsu reverted his attention back to the door, hammering upon it again to try and get whoever was inside to open up. After two minutes of trying, receiving no results in return, he swung the sword of Kisame's apprentice and smashed the door in.

"Hope I'm not disturbing anyone," he called down the dim hallway he found himself in. "I did knock."

He took five minutes to find the kitchen, where he lifted the kunoichi off his back and placed her on the large table in the middle of the room. Zanbato, who had been temporarily demoted to being slung over his shoulder, was replaced back into its original position, and Sametogatta was heaved onto the kitchen bench. Eyeing the small trickle of water that leaked out of the tap thirstily, he left the room to search the rest of the house.

Treading loudly through the house, he hissed in frustration as his search efforts neglected to pay off. The house was deserted. Suigetsu stopped to examine a picture display set up on one of the small end tables placed in numerous spots around the house. The centre piece depicted five people – two elders, one of which he had seen speaking to the other ninja before, then were two people he supposed were husband and wife, and their little boy. His eyes narrowed. The child, young as he was, looked like Gaara.

After combing the house for signs of life once more, the Kiri nin made the decision to call for Sasuke. At least the house would provide a place for him to care for Katsumi properly. Carrying her around on his back across a desert would definitely not do her any good. Returning to the kitchen, he completely refilled his water supply before sending a clone to the Uchiha.

----------------------

Meanwhile, said prodigy was experiencing something very interesting.

Of course, he was practiced in using genjutsu – his clan was famous for it, after all, for there was no point in having eyes like his if you were not adept in using them – but none of the people he had put in one of his mind-prisons had been interacting like the Kazekage and the kunoichi. He frowned to himself as he looked at the cracked body of the redhead in front of him. Gaara was in very bad condition. His mind, trapped inside Sasuke's own, would be able to feel it. The Uchiha had not secured chains around his wrists and ankles for nothing. Who knew what he would do if he realised he was dying fast? Katsumi was meant to stay away from him, the stupid girl, but _no_, now she was right up close.

Foolish girl…

He acknowledged the clone of his difficult Kiri companion with a swift glance, replied with nothing but for his usual term when he was told they were too late, and got to his feet, hoisting Gaara onto his back and heading towards the house.

Glad that Suigetsu was nowhere to be seen, Sasuke stopped in the doorway for a minute, breathing deeply. There was a faint smell of cherry blossoms in the air…. He knew that scent well enough, definitely. Allowing himself a small smile, he recognised Kakashi and Naruto too. So it was them that had been speaking to one of the inhabitants here. Interesting…

He found Suigetsu and Katsumi in the kitchen and went to lie Gaara down on the table next to the unconscious blond, before a pale hand gripped his wrist and cool onyx met angry green. Sasuke gave a deadpan glare, which, to his distaste, was taken without heed.

"No, no. Just put him on the floor. Lots of space down there…. Please?"

Sasuke ignored him – as if _he_ was the one that would be taking orders - and put Gaara where he had originally intended. Suigetsu shot him a scowl, told him he was going to look for medical supplies – there were bound to be some if one of the people in the house was a medic – and promptly left the room. Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, regaining control of his irritation, and started in another direction to do the same thing.

-----------------

I looked up at the sky when Gaara and I were bathed in temporary darkness. Looked like Sasuke was having problems. That blasted Kiri nin, he'd meet an untimely end if he chose to really piss the prodigy off. For all my teasing and contempt directed at the youngest Uchiha, I really did recognise his strength. Sasuke was powerful, and I had to be careful around him. If I was in his head, I couldn't let my thoughts wander into anything Akatsuki related; otherwise I would be in trouble.

"Katsumi."

"Mmm?" I answered, too tired to say anything but.

"Where did you go?"

I took a while to respond. Then:

"Here and there."

Perhaps if I gave answers as short as his, then he would realise what a pain in the ass it is talking to him. Bastard…

…

Alas, no. I was unsuccessful. He just didn't answer me back at all. Well I would not start talking _at_ him again. If he was going to talk to me, let us have a conversation.

I flinched as he moved his hands around my stomach, and I saw the chains attached to his wrists.

"What are those doing there?"

I received no answer, but I suppose I didn't really need one. Sasuke's intentions were obviously pretty clear: Keep away from Akatsuki bait. It would be interesting having to explain that later. Perhaps he wouldn't even ask me. I don't think he cares about much else than killing Itachi. Contact with Gaara probably wouldn't interest him too much.

"I need drugs," I muttered, turning my head to the side. "I dislike being in pain." I was thinking out loud, knowing that he wouldn't answer me anyway, solely for the fact that I had to keep from thinking about any of my Akatsuki comrades, lest Sasuke find out.

I wished they'd come and abduct Gaara and I already. Unless Suigetsu and Sasuke had found someone that knew at least _something_ about healing – and soon – we were both doomed. Kakuzu was good at the whole medic thing, and all of them had enough chakra control to be able to manage healing at least the wounds on the skin.

"I'm tired, too. I need to sleep."

To make things ultimately easier for myself, I tried to sit up, wincing as I leaned forward. My leg shook under me as I attempted to move forward, and then was pulled backwards into my previous stance, with arms wrapped firmly around me. I shivered at the cold chains that dangled onto my shoulder.

"Sleep here."

"No, that's alright. I wouldn't ask you to do that. That would be uncomfortable, and Sasuke will get suspicious… He can see all this you know."

"Pervert."

"There's nothing to perv on," I insisted, trying again to get away. This was just awkward. Denial was proving difficult for me. I honestly didn't mind being held so possessively, but there was really no point in enjoying it. If he was a Kazekage, and I was a missing nin, then there was next to no chance we'd actually be able to see each other, unless they were in chance random meetings like this.

Besides, if Pein had his way, then Gaara would be dead in a few days - maybe even sooner – and if there was anything I knew about my leader, it was that Pein _always_ gets his way.

…

Maybe, then, that was a reason to be nicer to the insomniac.

I sighed patiently as he leant forward, resting his head on my shoulder.

"I missed you," he muttered. I flinched, and made a decision:

Being nice in my position would not help either of us. I couldn't afford just to be _nice_ to people any more. There was barely any room for such a thing in the Bloody Mist, and there was definitely none in Amegakure. I resolved, that no matter how mortified I was to cause him pain, that he just had to be pushed away. I couldn't manage having two precious people to worry about.

"What for?" I asked bluntly. "We haven't spent more than a few weeks in each other's company."

I felt him tense before answering again.

"It was enough. You confided in me, Katsumi. Do I really mean nothing to you?"

"I confided in you about _another person_," I hissed. "Let go of me. Now, Gaara."

If anything, he held me tighter, making me suck in breath quick. My ribs hurt so much.

"No."

"Yes!" I shouted at him, pushing his arms apart with as much strength as I could muster in my current state. I froze as I felt warm lips on my collarbone, and cursed myself for the stupid smile that flashed across my face.

"No."

Before I could get another word in, his lips were on mine, completely cutting me off. My rational side was screaming at me to get the hell away from him, break out of the mind jutsu Uchiha Sasuke held me in, and just return to my own body, no matter how much extra it would hurt, no matter what I would have to deal with when I woke up. I found myself reaching upwards to put one hand on his cheek, before he was suddenly yanked away from me.

I turned, kneeling, to see what was happening to him. The chains around his wrists and ankles were being pulled ferociously into the ground, dragging him away further from me. He fought them off for a while, and reached a hand out to me.

I stared at it, biting my lip and trying not to think about it as he disappeared under the ground. His aquamarine eyes never left mine.

-------------------

Sasori glared dully at his blond partner as they dived towards the tiny, isolated house his grandmother and great uncle had moved to after his disappearance. If possible, he had wanted to avoid them both, not fancying the idea of a family reunion, but the Leader's orders – and his mission – were both clear. He had to get Shukaku.

"Katsumi's gonna be pissed at us, un," Deidara chuckled to the puppet.

"So she should. We kept her waiting."

* * *

_Author's Note: Well there we go. End of chapter 16? I think that's right. Sounds about it. Once again, I apologise for all this delay – it's disgraceful. Don't hate me too much. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me__, and I hope you liked it…_

_:3_

_SliverOfSilver._


End file.
